New Life
by boltandmaybelleandhumphreykate
Summary: Humphrey and Bolt meet as pups. Yes, this is a sucky summary. But the story gets better. Read and Review please! ****LATER PARTS ARE RATED M******
1. Chapter 1

"Humphrey come here" Daniel says

"Ok dad" Humphrey

"Listen to your brothers ok" Daniel says

"Yes dad" Humphrey says

Humphrey goes and plays with his brothers, Humphrey got pushed around a bit some times he got hit hard.

A few hours later

2 mysterious wolves came in and attacked

Humphrey was watching his mom get killed he was in shock so

He took of running in to a open field towerd another forest

He ran as fast as he could

A few minutes later he got to the forest

In was almost dark by then

Humphrey went up to a tree and layed down shivering and went to sleep

NEXT DAY

Humphrey got up and kept walking in to the woods

He tried to avoid other animals

Witch he did manage to do.

After a day of walking Humphrey was walking and tripped over a vine and landed wrong and broke his front leg

Humphrey layed there whining and shivering, it was a colder night than normal

Humphrey could not get up so he just feel asleep

Bolt was having a great puppy hood. He had his mother, Jessica, his father, Brian, who loved him with all their hearts, a wonderful owner, Jamie, and all the toys he wanted!

One day Jamie and his parents decided to go camping in Canada. And of course, they brought Brian, Jessica, and Bolt. They left one morning and went on a plane. They made it to a small town called Jasper City. They rented a camper and went to the Jasper Park and got unpacked and got camp set up.

"Now Boltie, dont wander off. There could be dangerous creatures in these woods." his mother, Jessica, told.

"Yes Mom." Bolt said.

But of course, Bolt was young, curious, and impulsive. So whenever he got the chance, he would inch away from them when his parent's and Jamie's eyes werent looking, to go explore the new scenery surrounding them. But the many times he did, he failed.

"Bolt! We told you to stay here! Do you WANT to get lost?" his father, Brian, ordered.

"N-no. I was just-" Bolt said but he was cut off by his father.

"Bolt, just stop. Ive had enough of your behavior. When we get back home, you're grounded for a week. No outside time and no toys." Brian strictly told him.

He thought his father was taking it too far. He LOVED his toys. Especially Mr. Carrot.

"But-but Dad!" Bolt begged.

"No butts! Butts are for sitting on. Which youre going to do longer if you dont behave. Now, get over here and join your mother and I for supper." Brian ordered.

"Just let me-" Bolt said, but yet again, was cut off.

"NOW!" Brian barked.

Bolt was frightened by his father's tone of voice, so he obeyed and walked with his father to his mother. Brian told Jessica what happened, and she gave Bolt a look of "Why?".

Bolt went under the camper and cried. This was too much for him.

"Why would he do this? He cant take Mr. Carrot away! Hes my best friend." Bolt thought through his sobs, then he heard his father speaking to his mother.

"I just dont know why hes like this, Jessica." Brian sighed.

Now Bolt had, had enough. His father was mean and unreasonable to him. He got up, grabbed Mr. Carrot, and ran away from the campsite.

"Oh Brian, hes just a puppy. You gotta lighten up a bit." Jessica said.

"I know that. But when I was a pup, I never acted the way he does." Brian replied.

"Times change, and so do we. Just... Give him a little time. Im sure he will straighten out himself. Trust me." Jessica said with a confident smile.

Brian inhaled and exhaled deeply, thinking that his mate was right.

"Alright. Maybe youre right. I guess... I guess I WAS a little hard on him." Brian realized.

"I think you two should make up, and forgive each other." Jessica suggested.

Brian nodded and said, "Yeah, I should talk to him. I hope he didnt take that TOO hard.", and went around the camper to find Bolt.

"Bolt?" he called as he rounded the front corner of the camper.

He wasnt there.

"Bolt, where are you?" he called again, nothing.

He remembered that Bolt had hid under the camper when they came over here, so thats where he looked next.

"Bolt?" Brian called, now starting to get worried.

"Bolt, where are you? Im sorry!" he called again.

"Whats wrong?" Jessica asked as she came around the camper, sensing Brian's nervousness.

"I cant find Bolt." Brian said.

"What do you mean you cant find him?" Jessica asked, a little worried.

"Hes not here!" Brian said, now worried, as he looked everywhere.

"Boltie! Come here baby!" Jessica called to her pup.

But there was no presence or response from the now missing pup.

"Bolt please! This isnt funny!" Brian called.

Nothing.

"Spread out." Jessica said, and thats what they did.

After about five to ten minutes, Brian caught his son's scent.

"Over here! I got his scent!" Brian yelled.

Jessica came running over and let Brian lead the way. They slowly followed the scent until they got to a creek... and the scent lead right into it... There was only one explanation...

"OH MY BABY!" Jessica wailed as she collapsed in tears.

"No! No no no no NO!" Brian yelled, crying also.

They sat there for a few minutes, crying their eyes out, believing that their only pup had gotten washed away in the creek, most likely dead by how fast the current is moving.

"This is all my fault!" Brian sobbed as he picked his head up.

He opened his eyes for a couple seconds to see a distant orange blotch, out of the corner of his eye, along their side of the creek, under a b***.

"Wait! Whats that?!" Brian suddenly asked and ran to the b***.

"What is it?" Jessica asked as she caught up with him.

"Its... Mr. Carrot?" Brian asked.

Jessica took no time and grabbed the toy and held it close to her chest, squeezing it, the toy letting out a squeak.

"My Boltie... Why?" Jessica asked, not caring if Bolt couldnt hear her, through her sobs.

Jamie came over from hearing the yelping and whining.

"Hey guys! What are you doing over here so close to the creek?" he asked.

He then saw something orange, caressed in Jessica's legs and chest. He then heard a squeak come from it. He now realized what was going on, and dropped to his knees, beside the two former parents.

"Oh no..." Jamie said and brought his two companions up into a comforting hug, which they gladly accepted.

They sat there with tears pouring from their eyes for about ten minutes until Jamie spoke up.

"Im so sorry, you guys. I'll make a cross for him and put it in this exact spot. I love both of you, and Bolt... Wherever he may be." Jamie said, let them go, and went back to the campsite to tell his parents what had happened.

"Come on. We better get back." Brian said after he had calmed down a little, and Jessica slowly nodded, putting Mr. Carrot in her mouth as they slowly walked over to camp.

Bolt ran a few hundred meters and came up to a creek. He saw no other way across, but a hollow tree being carried his way by the strong current. He looked back to camp, wondering if what he was doing was right. "Running away." Those words floated around in head until his father came into view. "What do you think youre doing? You need to straighten up! If this is how you think youre going to become a police dog, think again!" Those hurtful words started to overwhelm him. To Bolt, his father was his idol. He was a police dog, part of the K-9 Unit. He has always wanted to grow up just like him. But Bolt was taken out of his thoughts when he saw the tree coming up fast. He shook his thoughts to the side, and got ready to jump.

"Are you ready, Mr. Carrot?" Bolt asked his best friend.

Mr. Carrot only squeaked when Bolt said that, which was normal from him moving his little jaw on it. So, he took that as a yes. Bolt had his landing spot, on the hollow, in sight, and waited for the right time to jump.

"One... Two NOW!" Bolt thought in his head, as he mistimed his count up.

He jumped, but only missed by mere inches. Bolt fell into the water, instinctively, doing the doggy paddle. Waves crashed over him and pushed him up against the hollow. He turned around quickly so he was facing the hollow. He looked up and saw a small branch sticking out the side of it. Bolt tried putting Mr. Carrot up onto the hollow, but it would just fall right back down to him. He knew he had to get up out of the cold water, but he would have to let go of Mr. Carrot to grab onto the branch and pull himself up. Bolt thought for a few seconds and came up with a hurtful decision. He had to let Mr. Carrot go. He didnt want to, but he thought it would be better for his best friend. He had to throw Mr Carrot to safety, on the sandy creek bank.

"Im sorry, Mr Carrot." Bolt thought as he had his eyes closed.

He craned his head to one side, and with all his might, threw Mr. Carrot from his mouth. Thankfully, Mr. Carrot made it PASSED the creek bank, and under a b***. Bolt quickly latched his jaws onto the branch and pulled himself up onto the hollow. He quickly looked back at Mr. Carrot.

"Take care of yourself buddy. I'll come back. I promise." Bolt said and smiled.

He rode the creek for a few minutes until the hollow got wedged in between a few rocks. One side of the tree was close to the other side of the creek than the other, so he went that way. Bolt made a running jump and made it without a scratch. He smiled to himself.

"HA! I'll show him I can survive out here for a few days and come back. Then he'll see Im not a pup anymore!" Bolt thought, referring to his father, although Bolt is only about six months old.

Bolt walked cautiously through the forest, watching, smelling, and listening for and predators that may be near by. He walked for a good 3 miles, and it was already getting dark. He noticed and decided he did enough walking and looked for a place to sleep. He found a spot under an old willow, circled a few times and when he was comfortable, he laid down, and put his head close to his side. Slowly but surely, Bolt dozed off and fell asleep.

Jamie got a couple pieces of wood from out of the back of the truck/camper and made a cross out of them. He carefully painted it white, and wrote on it with black paint "Bolt the Wonderest Pup. We will never forget you, Love Mom and Dad, and Jamie. Mar. 22, 2004". He let it dry for the rest of the day and decided to wait until tomorrow before they leave, to stake it into the soil, where he found Jessica and Brian, along with Mr. Carrot.

NEXT DAY

Bolt woke up when he sensed the outside world getting brighter. He opened one eye, then the other, and stretched yawned. Then his stomach growled. He was hungry.

Bolt got up and took a whiff of the air around him. Nothing out of the ordinary, just nature at its finest. He started walking North, opposite of the creek looking for some breakfast. He didnt find anything for hours until he came up to what looked like an old carcass of an animal. An animal with long legs and antlers. All the meat was stripped of this animal, so all there was left was bones. It didnt smell good, but his stomach was screaming for food. Bolt took a bare rib and broke it off with his mouth. It tasted no where near as good as the food he go back with his family, but this would have to do. He ate 2 ½ ribs until he was satisfied, then started traveling again. Bolt walked and walked and he felt it was getting colder as the day grew older. He walked about 8 miles today, and he was tired. It was getting colder, so he stopped walking and went up to a tree again and circled a few times, then laid down. A few minutes later, he dozed off into a cold, uncomfortable sleep.

Today was the day to go back home, but before they leave, Jamie had something important to do. He grabbed Bolt's cross, which was dry, and left the camper with Brian and Jessica on both sides of him, and Jessica was still holding Mr. Carrot. She held onto it all night, not once letting go of it, through her crying, which Brian stayed up also. They got to the spot where Mr. Carrot was found. Jessica finally let go of Mr. Carrot, right where they found it. She looked up to Jamie and whined, pawing the ground right beside the toy. Jamie understood, but the cross wouldnt fit under the b***. He took out his pocket knife and cut some of the b*** off to be able to stake the cross. He got it cleared just enough for the cross to fit under it. Jamie pushed the cross into the ground. It was tough from the hard soil, but he managed to get it in the ground 7 inches. He stood back a couple feet to see if it looked strait. It was just a hair off, but it was as straight as it was going to get.

Next, he pulled out a photograph of all four of them together on Jamie's bed. It was just a couple weeks after Bolt was born, and he had his eyes open and was happy. As for the rest of them. This was the last picture of Bolt they had taken. Jamie looked at the photograph for a few moments as he let a tear fall from his reddened eyes. He propped it up against the cross with a rock to weigh it down. Now it was Jessica's and Brian's turn. They took each other's collar off, helping eachother, and put them around the cross neatly. All three looked at the memorial of Bolt for a few minutes until Jamie's mother called him over to help pack. He sniffled a bit, then left.

Now the parents were alone. Both were crying and sniffling.

"Oh my Boltie… We miss you, so much." Jessica said through her sobs.

"We love you with all our hearts Bolt. And Im sorry for being so hard on you. I just wanted to see you grow up strong, independent, and smart. But I took it too far… Im so sorry." Brian said as he then broke down crying.

Jessica immediately pulled her mate into a comforting hug and cried on each other's shoulders. This moment only seemed to last a few seconds until Jamie's father called for them. They knew they had to leave, so before going, they both kissed the cross, said, "Goodbye Bolt. We love you.", and walked away slowly with tears still flowing out of their eyes. They got up to the truck, which the door was opened for them, got in, Jamie shut the door, and slowly pulled away, both Jessica and Brian looking out the window, watching as that spot got farther and farther away, until they got on the highway back home, where they could see it no more.

NEXT DAY

Bolt woke up, yawning and stretching out before getting up. He got up and smiled.

"I made it a whole day!" Bolt said proudly, then his stomach started talking again.

"Okay, okay." Bolt said to his empty tummy, and looked for something to eat.

He found a small den. He put his muzzle into the hole and sniffed. Bolt caught something... He had smelled this before... But where? Then he remembered. One day, when his family and him were at home, Bolt went sniffing around the yard, trying to find those long eared, jumping creatures, he had seen before. He found a hole in some brush and sniffed it. But without warning, a rabbit bolted passed his face, causing him to yelp, from the hole. When Bolt got his thoughts straight, he cautiously poked his muzzle in the hole again and took in big whiffs of the scent from the rabbit. After a few moments, he went to his mother and asked what that "thing" was. She had watched his experience with the rabbit from just a few hundred yards away. Jessica told him it was a wild rabbit, and they are hard to catch at his age, which Bolt was only about 3 months old.

Back to reality, Bolt stuck his nose in the hole and sniffed. Then he started to dig. He did both until he could heat something inside the hole.

"Its in there! I know it is!" Bolt said, excitedly.

He kept digging untul he saw a patch of fur shoot farther into the hole. He learned from his father, that the best way to catch a rabbit is to wait until it comes out of the hole, THEN grab it and shake it a few times, while squeezing hard until the rabbit stopped moving. Bolt did as so, and sure enough, the rabbit slowly came out of the hole. When it saw him, it jumped, as did Bolt, and he caught it! He quickly shook the rabbit hard until the rabbit was motionless.

He did it! Bolt's first kill! He was so proud of himself. He picked up the rabbit. It was decent sized. It could feed two of him.

Humphrey manages to stand up

"Now I'm proble going to die" Humphrey says

Humphrey starts to walk slowly

After a few minutes of walking he sees a white dog

Humphrey walks a little faster but trips and falls

Humphrey whines very loudly

The white dog came over and asked

"Are you ok"

"Yea, who are you" Humphrey asked

"I'm bolt, what's your name" bolt says

"I'm Humphrey" Humphrey says

"Well Its nice to meet you, Humphrey! What happened to your paw?" Bolt asked.

"It's broke I think" Humphrey says

"Can I look at it?" Bolt asked nicely.

"Please don't touch it" Humphrey says

"I wont." Bolt promised.

Humphrey lifted his paw for Bolt to see. it was swollen all around. Most likely broken.

"I think it is." Bolt said sadly.

"Can you help me" Humphrey asked

"Sure. Where do you live?" Bolt asked.

Right then and there, Humphrey hid his face as he shed a tear. And Bolt knew he hit a soft spot.

Humphrey quickly said tring not to think about it "were do you live"

"In Montana." he responded.

"Your a long way from there" Humphrey says

"I am." Bolt said with a smile.

"So, what do you want to do now? Oh! Are you hungry? I have almost half a rabbit stashed for later, but you can have it!" Bolt said, as he was always taught to share.

"I'm not that hungrey, and how did you get here" Humphrey asked

"Oh, okay. I came with my family. They're on the other side of the creek. But Im not going back for a while." Bolt replied.

"Ok do you want to do" Humphrey asked

"I want to get you to someone who knows how to help your paw. My person, Jamie, knows." Bolt said.

"Ok let's go" Humphrey says

"Do you want me to carry you?" Bolt asked.

"No I can walk" Humphrey says

Humphrey gets up and walks on 3 legs

Bolt feels the need to help and walks beside him in case Humphrey falls over.

3 hours later

"I wonder what my dad will say when I show up." Bolt asked himself, out loud.

"Why would the leave you anyways" Humphrey asked

"My dad got mad at me. And he wouldnt stop complaining about how Im not like he was as a pup. So I got sick of it, and left, to show him that I dont need to be raised like he was to be like him." Bolt said with a smile.

6 hours later

"Oh, what is that over there" Humphrey says

"I dont know. The creek is down, we can just walk across. But wait, that will be really hard for you." Bolt said.

"I got it" Humphrey says

"You sure?" Bolt asked, his head tilted to the side.

"Yea" Humphrey says

"Alright." Bolt said, then they started to cross the creek.

Humphrey was taking it slow, with Bolt on his lame side, just in case. Humphrey stumbled once, and Bolt caught him. Humphrey said nothing, and kept walking. hey now made it to the other side. And Bolt's eyes went wide with excitement and joy.

"MR CARROT! YOURE ALIVE!" Bolt said and tackled the toy, picking it up in his mouth and chewing on it, which made the toy squeak.

"I missed you too." Bolt said.

"Um bolt what's this it's got your name on it" Humphrey says

Bolt stopped playing with Mr. Carrot and looked at what Humphrey was talking about. Once he saw it, his eyes went wide with shock, as he dropped the toy. It was a white cross with black writing. Then he read it out loud.

"Bolt the Wonderest Pup. We will never forget you, Love Mom and Dad, and Jamie. Mar. 22, 2004." Bolt said in shock.

"But... But Im alive! I am, arent I, Humphrey?" Bolt asked, not taking his eyes off the cross.

"Um yeah your alive" Humphrey says

"But I dont-" Bolt said, then he looked at the two collars and the photo.

He recognized the collars as they are his mother's and father's, and the photo. Then it hit him. He figured out why these are here. They think he's dead after what happened a couple days ago. Bolt quickly looked over to where he last saw the camper. It was gon. He ran over to where the campsite was set up. No sign of them.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?" Bolt yelled frantically.

There was no response. He knew what happened. He was left behind, his parents thinking that he's dead. Bolt broke down crying.

"Bolt I know what your feeling" Humphrey says

"NO! You dont know! I just lost my mom and dad! They left, thinking Im dead!" Bolt snapped, with tears streaming down his muzzle.

"WILL YOU THINK THATS BAD I JUST SAW MY MOM GET KILLED" Humphrey says then takes off running on 3 three legs

"NO! Humphrey dont go! Youre all I have left to a friend, even." Bolt yelled, chasing after him, now knowing why he has been so sad.

Humphrey was running then a tranquilizer dart hits him in the side and he falls hard on the ground

Bolt saw Humphrey suddenly fall and goes up to him.

"Humphrey? Humphrey wake up!" Bolt begged then a dart hit him in the butt also.

"Ouch! Man these mosquitoes are hoooorrrriiiiblllllle tooonnnnnnniiiiigggghhhhhht." Bolt said as he fell to the ground also.

Bolt and Humphrey wake up in a cage

"Ugh." Bolt mumbled.

"Where are we" Humphrey asked

"I dont know. Someplace dark." Bolt said.

Then the truck hits a bump and they hit something hard, surrounding them.

"AH OW! Id say we're in a box!" Bolt shouted.

"Who's there" another wolve asked out side the box as he opened

"Who's to know?" Bolt asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We are just taking a break from CRAZY ADVENTURE, and decided to make a new one. The first story will continue. Its just on pause.**

**SO! How do yall like it so far? Let us know in reviews! Thanks yall!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER 2**

"Leader Of the western pack" Winston says  
>Winston looks in side and sees the pups<p>

Bolt shows no fear and looks back.

"Im Bolt. This here is my friend, Humphrey." Bolt said.

Humphreys body was limp he was knocked out

"Then come out" Winston says

"HA! Nice try! You cant reel us in THAT easily, weirdo." Bolt said, smartly.

"Fine" Winston says  
>Then noses the cage and forces them out<p>

"YOU STAY BACK!" Bolt ordered in a low voice, then bit down on Winston's muzzle hard.

"Get off and you get a place to stay and eat" Winston says

I dont know if we can trust you." Bolt said as Humphrey wakes up.

"My leg" Humphrey says weakly  
>"My wife is a healer" Winston says<br>"Let's go" Humphrey says about to pass out again

Winston sets Humphrey and bolt and his back and takes off back to the den

"Eve I found 2 puppies in a crate one needs looked at" Winston says  
>Setting Humphrey in front of eve<br>Kate and lily walk up

"Hi! Who are you?" Bolt asked the two pretty wolves that came up, as he smiled at them

"I'm Kate and this is my sister lily" Kate says

"Kate" Humphrey says very weakly

"Nice to meet yall!" Bolt said.

"You to, and who are you" Kate asked

"I'm Humphrey" Humphrey says

"Ok Humphrey you can get up now" eve says

"And Im Bolt." Bolt added.

Humphrey stands up and puts some weight in his leg and it doesn't hurt  
>"Wow how did you do that" Humphrey says<p>

"It's not that hard to fix puppy bones, yours just came out if place" eve says

"Thanks for helping my friend." Bolt thanked.

"Welcome" eve says

"So Kate what is it like here" Humphrey asked

Bolt decided to let Humphrey talk to the girls, and he go talk to the adults. He told them what had happened to both him and Humphrey, and he teared up, letting some fall, but kept a straight face.

"Um I think it's kinda boring" Kate says

"Oh" Humphrey say  
>"Where are your parents" Kate asked<p>

Humphrey just breaks down crying

Bolt hears him, runs over and rubs his back.

Winston and eve walk over

"What did you do to him" eve asked

"Nothing I just asked him a question" Kate says

"What's wrong Humphrey" lily asked  
>"Please leave me alone" Humphrey says<p>

"Just, do what he says, or he'll snap." Bolt said.

"What about your dad" kate asked

"I don't know I after I seen my mom I ran away" Humphrey says staring at Kate

"I'm just scared I don't know what happens to my dad even though he was mean to me" Humphrey says

"Can you protect him? I cant, by myself." Bolt asked Winston and Eve.

"Of corse, you guys can live here" eve says

"I can show you around" Kate says

"Thanks." Bolt and Humphrey said in unison

"But I want to go back for a couple things." Bolt said.

"Ok I will go with you" Winston says

"I think I'm going to stay" Humphrey say "Thanks sir. And im sorry I thought you were a puppy predator. And that I bit you." Bolt apologized.

"It's ok" Winston says

"Let's go now then" Winston says

"When can we leave?" Bolt asked.

"Okay." Bolt said, and they left.

"Humphrey were are you from" Kate asked  
>"I'm not sure" Humphrey says<p>

On the way down the hill, from the den, Bolt got different looks from other wolves. Most were confused and unsure from adult males, the adult females didn't mind, and all the pups just stared at him.

"Sir, are they looking at me?" Bolt asked.

"They haven't seen a pup that looks like you" Winston says

"Really?" Bolt asked as they made it out of the valley.

"Yea, are you even a wolf" Winston asked

"No. I was supposed to be a police dog when I was older." Bolt said.

"Ok I wounder how he broke it" Winston says

"I think he tripped over a tree root." Bolt said.

"Oh that makes sense so where are we going" Winston asked

"To the other side of the creek." Bolt whined.

"Ok" Winston says. After 30 minutes of walking there

"Back at where you live, is there anywhere that I can exercise? I came here on a vacation trip, and I was still training. ...With my dad." Bolt says "And exercising helps get my mind off things." he added.

"Yea I can show you them sometime" Winston says

"Thanks." Bolt said.

After 4 hours of silence, they finally make it to the creek. Bolt saw some rocks sticking out of the water And hopped on them to get across, with Winston following. They walked up along the creek bank for about a mile, until they finally made it.

"So your parents left you" Winston asked not sure how bolt would reply

Bolt sniffled.

"Yeah. And they don't know im alive. They left thinking that Im dead. I never should've left!" Bolt sobbed.

"Wait you ran away" Winston asked confused

"Yeah. Its all my fault!" Bolt said through his sobs.

"Bolt it's ok, let's go back and eat somthing for dinner" Winston says

"Hold on, I need to do something." Bolt said, and he ran to the cross.

He took his collar off and took his parents collars, and slipped them on. They were a little loose, but he would grow into them. He then grabbed the photo of him, Jessica, Brian, and Jamie, and shoved it between his neck and the two collars. Finally, he took his collar, and put it over the cross. He sat there for a moment, thinking. Bolt summed up his thoughts and turned to Winston.

"Okay, Im ready. Let's go." Bolt said.

4 hours later

Winston and bolt walk in  
>Eve was talking to lily<p>

Kate was sleeping next to Humphrey who was also sleeping

"Looks like Humphrey and Kate are tired" Winston says  
>"Yea" eve says back<p>

Bolt goes over to the other side of the den, and looks at the photo.

"I miss you guys. Im so sorry I left." Bolt whispered.

Kate startles and lays her head on humphreys paw  
>And they both wake up<br>"Hello" Humphrey says  
>"Hello" Kate says back<p>

"Oh they like each other" Winston says  
>"Is Humphrey a alpha or omega" eve asked<br>"I don't know" Winston says

"Humphrey can you come here" Winston says

"I'm coming" Humphrey says

"Are you alpha or omega" Winston asked

"Omega" Humphrey says

"Ok you can go back and play with Kate" eve says

"Sir?" Bolt asked Winston.

"Yes bolt" Winston says

"Where's that place you said I can exercise?" Bolt asked.

"I will show you tomarro it is almost dark" Winston says

Bolt sighed.

"Okay. What do we do now? Im bored." Bolt said.

"Y'all proble need to go to sleep" Winston says

"Okay." Bolt said, and walked out of the den to sleep outside.

"Can I sleep in here" Humphrey asked

"Of corse" Winston says

He goes and lays in the corner

Kate goes to her spot so does lily

About a few hours in the night  
>Winston wakes up<br>And sees Humphrey having a nightmare

"Kate" Winston says  
>"Ugg yes dad" Kate says<br>"Go sleep with Humphrey" Winston says

Kate looks at Humphrey moving around having a bad dream

Kate gets up and takes her blanket(peace of a cloth) and lays on Humphrey and her 

NEXT DAY

Bolt woke up with an uncomfortable start. About six male pups were surrounding him, just staring at him.

"Uh, can I help you?" Bolt asked.

"Do you think he's from the Eastern Pack?" one asked.

That one was Hutch.

"Probably. Get up." another pup ordered.

That one was Cando.

Bolt did.

"Why are you here?" Cando demanded.

"I was found by the leader." Bolt said.

"You don't belong here." he said.

"The leader doesn't mind." Bolt said.

"I don't care. Leave." Cando ordered.

"No." Bolt said simply.

The other pups gasped.

"Nobody says "No" to me." Cando said.

"Well I just did. Now leave me alone." Bolt said, and he got up and turned around to leave.

"NOT so fast!" Cando said, while grabbing Bolt's collars with his teeth.

"Let. Me. Go." Bolt ordered.

Cando let go, but didn't let him walk away, he just walked right in front of Bolt.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Cando asked.

"This." Bolt said and flipped Cando on his back and snarled in his face.

Eve woke up to the sound of snarling outside of the den, so she quickly went to see who it was.

"What's going on out here?" Eve demanded, once she saw the two pups fighting.

"He's trying to beat me up!" Cando said in an innocent voice.

"WHAT!? You wouldnt leave me alone!" Bolt argued.

"Bolt, get off him. Cando and the others, go home. I'll talk to your parents later." Eve demanded.

All the pups obeyed, and went home.

Cando was the last to leave. He quickly grabbed Bolt and whispered in his ear, "This isn't over.", and left with a smile on his face.

"Bolt, can I talk to you for a moment?" Eve asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Bolt said.

Eve lead Bolt away from the den a little.

"Bolt, fighting with the members of the same pack is not tolerable." Eve said in a serious tone.

"But he-" Bolt started, but Eve cut him off.

"I don't care who did what first, of even how it started. But when you feel threatened by of of your own pack, you just walk away. That's just Pack Law. Understand?" Eve asked.

"But I-" Bolt said, but was cut off again.

"Is that understood?" Eve asked more serious.

Bolt sighed.

"Yes, ma'am." Bolt gave up and said.

"Good. Now, breakfast is in the den. Come eat." Eve said and left, with Bolt following behind.

"Hey bolt" Humphrey says

"What?" Bolt said, trying to forget what had just happened.

"Some one is not in the mood to talk" humphrey says

"No, Im fine. What did you need?" Bolt asked in a fake, happier tone.

"Bolt come on I know something's wrong" Humphrey says

"Im fine!" Bolt repeated, but let out an angered tone.

"Nope don't belive you" Humphrey says

"Leave me alone!" Bolt said and lunged at Humphrey as a warning, teeth bared and snarling, stopping right in front of him.

"You don't scare me" humphrey says

"Humphrey stop!" Lilly shouted.

"Both of you quit!" Winston demanded.

Bolt was so mad right now. He took his right paw and swiped Humphrey acrossed the face, blood dripping from the abrasions he left.

"You stupid dog" Humphrey yells  
>Then he jump and put a 4 claw cut down bolts side knocking him over<p>

Bolt got back up and tackled Humphrey, going for the neck. Just as Bolt's jaws were fit around Humphrey's neck, Eve stepped in.

"G*** IT YOU TWO, STOP!" Eve shouted and grabbed the two, carried them outside and dropped the on the stone ledge, both letting out an "OOF!" grunt.

Humphrey stands up and bites Bolts leg  
>Cause ing it to bleed<p>

Bolt went back at him and bit his shoulder, which now bled.

Eve got sick of it and shoved the two away from each other, causing the two to roll backwards a few times.

"YOU TWO STOP NOW!" Eve shouted, now outraged.

Bolt just got up and ran away in anger.

Humphrey calmed down and realized his pain and got dizzy and fell off the ledge about a 6ft drop

Eve also calmed down, and went for Humphrey.

Bolt just ran. Ran through the valley, until he ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" the pup said.

It was Cando.

"I hope youre leaving, you worthless dog." Bolt had, had enough of this pup.

He went up to Cando and bit down on his leg, hard enough that he broke it. Cando yelped and Bolt kicked him to finish Cando off, then fled. He ran all the way out of the valley.

"Get bolt" Humphrey whispers weakly to eve

"No. Youre in worse condition. We'll deal with him later." Eve said and picked Humphrey up and brought him into the den.

"I don't care go get bolt" Humphrey says

"Winston, can you go find him?" Eve asked nicely.

"Yeah." Winston said, and he left the den.

Winston Runs  
>In the way the blood dripped on the ground<p>

By now, Bolt was at the edge of a cliff, now crying. 

"Nobody cares about me! Why did i even come here? I just hurt two other pups. Now i wont even be accepted there by anybody now." Bolt sobbed.

Then he got a thought. A way to end this all. Bolt stood at the edge of the cliff. It was a good 30 feet down. And he felt it was best.

"Im so sorry everyone." Bolt said. and he walked off.

UNKNOWN POV

I was just walking down the path I normally did in the afternoon. I stopped and got a drink. But when i picked my head up, I saw something unusual.

"Why would someone be standing so close to the edge of the- OH MY GOD!" I yelled.

This white wolf just walked off the edge of the cliff! And they fell and fell. It got close to the bottom and i heard crunching of tree branches and a thump.

My heart started racing and I ran to where i heard the thump.

"Oh my god! Dont tell me it died! Please be alive!" I thought. 

**END OF CHAPTER 2 **

**I WENT AND FIXED SOME SPOTS IN THIS CHAPTER I MESSED UP TYPING IT SORRY READERS, HUMPHREY KATES FAULT**

**YES AN UPDATE DONT WORRY IM GOING TO PUT A FEW MORE CHAPTERS UPTODAY**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK REVIEW AND TELL US REMEBER TO AUTHORS ARE DOING THIS STORY SO IT IS HARD TO DO**

**HUMPHREY, KATE AND BOLT, MAYBELLE SIGNING OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER 3**

UNKNOWN POV

I ran until I got to the side of the cliff. I looked to my right, and I saw it. I cautiously approached the white wolf, but to the details of it, it looked more like a dog! A handsome male dog... When I got close enough, I could see he was still breathing!

"Oh my gosh." I said as I looked at his broken legs and hip.

As soon as I said that, he opened his eyes slightly and moaned! He's still alive! But when I looked at his mouth, to see if he would speak, only blood came from it. Then he tried to speak.

"Help...me." he said as his voice cracked from pain.

"Dont move. I have to get something to carry you with." I said and I turned to run, but he spoke again.

"Dont leave me...please." he begged, then looked at me with his brown/amber eyes.

I looked into his eyes and saw all the pain, loneliness, and suffering he held in them.

"Ill be right back, I promise." I said and I ran back to get my blanket.

BACK TO WINSTON

He gets back to the den to see Humphrey in the very back of the den 

"Can I talk to you in private?" Winston asked, with a sad look on his face.

"Sure" eve says 

"Is bolt ok" Eve asked

They walk out side the den

"What's wrong" eve asked

"Bolt... H-he, uh..." Winston stuttered, trying to fine the right words to make least amount of impact on her.

"He what?" Eve asked.

"He... He walked off the edge of North Peak Cliff." Winston finally said.

"He killed himself" eve asked

Winston sighed.

"Yes." he answered.

Bolts POV

Well this is it. Im falling. Falling weightless to my death. Nobody cares anyways. I look down quickly and I see the bottom coming closer and closer. Time to say my last words in this world.

"Im so sorry to you all. I will miss you."

Before I knew it, I hit the bottom, then everything went black.

"Oh my gosh." I hear a female voice.

Im not dead? I try to open my eyes, but I felt all the excruciating pain from the impact of hitting the ground so hard, so I only moaned.

"Help...me." I begged the mysterious voice.

Maybe this feminine voice was an angle, about to take me into the next world waiting for me.

"Dont move. I have to get something to carry you with." she said.

No! Dont leave me to suffer any longer! Please!

"Dont leave me...please." I begged as I looked around to see a beautiful angle standing next to me, just staring at me.

"Ill be right back, I promise." she spoke again, and left.

Wait! Please! Wait for me!

I tried to move, but I was only punished with jolts of massive pain shooting through my body. It was all too much. My vision was getting darker and darker. I tried to fight the darkness that was trying to cover me, but it was just too much. And everything went black, again.

BACK TO THE DEN

" how should we tell Humphrey" eve asked

"Im not sure. He's going to take it hard, because I could tell they were good friends, until that fight broke out." Winston said.

"Let's just let him ask us" eve says

"About Bolt?" Winston asked.

"Yea" eve says

"Alright. Well its getting dark now, so Im going to get reports from the Alphas that were on duty today." Winston informed.

"Ok" eve says

UNKNOWN POV

I ran back to my home, which is an old, gutted, pump house. It has good insulation in it yet, so it keeps me warm. I got my blanket, rolled it up and picked it up in my mouth, and ran back as fast as I could. When I got there, he had his eyes closed, and I thought he was dead! No! But as I got closer, I could see he was still breathing, still alive!

I dropped my blanket on the ground, unrolled it next to him, and got a couple good sized rocks to hold it down. I went over to him and wondered how I was going to get him on the blanket, but then I saw that he has two collars. ...Strange. I grabbed the collars with my teeth and dragged him onto the blanket. His hind legs dragged loosely on the ground, wobbling side to side. I almost gagged at the sight, but held it down. I got him on the blanket, moved the rocks off of it, and started to drag him back to my home. And it was hard. This dog was well built for a pup. He looks to be about my age. But I dont need to think about that right now. I just need to get him home, and go to Ms. Hootembeak to come and help.

About a good half hour later, I finally managed to get him home. I opened the door, pulled him in, and closed it. I grabbed another blanket and covered him with that to keep him warm. I then went to go get Ms. Hootembeak. I got to her hollow tree, but it was gone! It was close to the creek, so it was most likely swept away into the water that took it.

"Maybelle?" I heard Ms. Hootembeak asked.

"Ms. Hootembeak? Where are you?" I asked.

"Im up here." she said, and I turned around and looked up into the trees.

There she was. The great, wise, sweet, owl, up in another tree.

"There you are. What happened to your home?" I asked, concerned.

"The rain storm up North caused the creek to rise, and it took my tree with it." she said sadly.

"You can come live with me!" I said, sincerely.

"No, I cant possibly-" she started but I cut her off.

"Oh, dont be silly! Why, you're the one who helped me find it in the first place! Its honestly the least I can do from all the help you've given me." I said with a smile.

"Well... Okay." she said, she gave in.

"Okay, well speaking of help, I need yours again! Hurry, go to the pump house!" I said, and I took off, with Ms. Hootembeak following me from above.

A few minutes later, we made it to my home. I opened the door and we went inside. I turned on the light, because it was getting dark now. Then she saw the blankets.

"Whats under the blankets?" she asked.

I slowly peeled the blankets apart to reveal the mysterious white dog. She gasped.

"Where did you find him?" Ms. Hootembeak asked.

"He walked off of North Peak Cliff." I answered.

"He walked off?!" she asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah. I saw him do it." I answered.

"He should be dead! How is he still alive after such a fall?" she asked.

"I dont know. Its a miracle though." I said.

"He shouldnt be living through this pain." she said, and grabbed the pocket knife that I had found a few days ago, and approached him.

I jumped in between them and slightly growled at her as a warning.

"Dont touch him!" I said.

"We cant let him suffer!" she argued.

"Dont do it! Please... Just... Help me, help him." I begged with big ole puppy-dog eyes.

She stared at me for a couple seconds, then gave me a disappointing look.

"You like him, dont you?" she asked.

"What? Pfft! No!" I scoffed.

There was just something about this dog. I have a good feeling that he's better than the other wolves and dogs I've liked.

But she saw right through my excuse, and gave me that look that says "I know you're lying, just tell me."  
>"Okay! So what if I like him? I have a feeling that he will be better than the rest Ive been with." I said.<p>

"Yeah, thats what you said about Russell, Boe, Roscoe, Sam, Brutus, and Billy. And they all either hurt you mentally and physically, or just left." she explained, counting with her feathers, like they were hands on her wings.

I was hurt by this. Yes, I was abused by some of them, and a couple just left me. But this one is different. This time, I just feel better around him. more than all the rest combined!

"I know!", I shouted, "I know... But, please... Just help me. Please."

I gave her my puppy-dog look, full strength. She's a tough ole owl, wise and independent all her life. So she would be hard to crack. She looked at me for a few moments, then spoke.

"Alright!" she said, with her wings up in the air, above her head.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I yipped, and licked her face.

"Down girl, down!" she giggled.

I got off her.

"Okay. Do you have all the supplies still in here? All mine were washed away." she asked.

"Yep! Over there on the shelf." I said, pointing to the South wall.

"Okay. But I will need a few other things as well, that arent in here." she said.

"What are they?" I asked, ready to go out the door to find whatever is needed.

"I need uncooked meat, a few clovers, a straw, and a bowl." she listed.

"Meat, clovers, a straw, and a bowl. Okay, got it!" I said, and I shot out the door to the nearest convenience store.

The store is about 3 miles North, so I had to run like hell.

45 MINUTES LATER

I finally made it! I went up to the dumpsters and jumped in, looking around. I found a bowl, a straw, and some meat. I smelled it to make sure it wasnt old, which it isnt. I got a plastic bag and put all the things inside it, and jumped out. But then I felt my stomach growl quietly. I was so hungry! I put the bag down and jumped back in to find some food. I found a couple corn dogs and ate them. I finished them and jumped out, but I saw that a couple cats were eating the meat out of the bag!

"GET OUTTA HERE!" I barked, and lunged at them.

They arched their backs and ran away.

"DOG! RUN!" one of them yelled as they ran.

I only chuckled and picked the bag up in my mouth and walked to a puddle, put the bag back down, and drank. I drank until I was satisfied, but not so much that would give me a belly ache while running. I picked the bag back up and ran to find some clovers. I found some on the other side of the road, picked them, put them in the bag, and ran home.

1 HOUR LATER

I made it home, nearly dying of exhaustion. I opened the door.

"What... What the hell is this?!" I asked, and dropped the bag of items on the ground. 

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**YEP I KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORT**

**LOL THATS WHAT SHE SAYS**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK TELL US**

**BOLT, MAYBELLE, AND HUMPHREY, KATE SIGNING OUT FOR NOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW LIFE 4TH CHAPTER**

"What... What the hell is this?!" I asked, and dropped the bag of items on the ground.

I saw the dog covered in bandages and casts.

"There we go!" Ms. Hootembeak said, gladly, clapping her wing-hands once.

"Thank you!" she said.

"But... I... You... You made me do all that... FOR NOTHING?!" I asked, dumbfounded.

"No. Not all for nothing! The meat is for him to eat, the straw is for him to suck the meat through, if he cant use his jaw, the bowl is for him to eat off of. But the clovers, yeah. That was just to buy some time." she said.

"Well, okay. So, how long until he wakes up?" I asked.

"A few hours to a day." she answered.

"Oh. Okay. And, thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Well, I dont know about you, but these last few days have been stressful, so I am going to sleep." she said.

I yawned.

"Yeah, me too." I said as I grabbed another blanket, placed it on the floor, circled around on it a few times, then finally lying down on it, facing the white dog.

Ms. Hootembeak had already made a nest-sort-of-thing, and jumped into it.

"Goodnight, Maybelle." she said, and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Ms. Hootembeak." I said, and closed my eyes also.

2 HOURS LATER

I woke up to feeling a bit chilly, and it seems I wasnt the only one. The white dog was shivering, so I grabbed my blanket and laid it down beside him. I laid down, and in a matter of minutes, he wasnt shivering anymore. I smiled and closed my eyes for the last time that night.

Bolt's POV

I started to come around and I opened my eyes. But when I did, I didnt know where I was. I found myself in some little room with wood walls with a light on. I looked around more and I saw an owl sleeping.

Where am I?

I looked around a little more until I laid my eyes on a beautiful dog curled up beside me. She's almost all white, from this angle. She had the cutest smile on her face when she's sleeping. I noticed that she started to open her eyes. I quickly shut mine and act as if I were still sleeping.

Maybelle's POV

I woke up from a good long sleep and opened my eyes. I remembered what happened last night and quickly look at the dog. He was still out.

"Gosh, will he ever wake up?" I asked myself, outloud.

I slowly got up and looked at his face. Such a handsome guy. How- Errr... Why would he just walk off the cliff? I gasped. Was he attempting suicide? No, he couldnt have been. With his drop dead looks, Im sure all the girls love him.

Just then, his eyes shot open, scaring me!

"Ah!" I yelped.

Bolt's POV

"Gosh, will he ever wake up?" I heard a female voice say.

Then I got the feeling that someone was watching me. Maybe it was the girl that woke up? I waited a few moments, then I quickly opened my eyes, seeing the girl right in front of me, just staring at me for a split second! Creeper! She stumbled back a few steps before yelling.

"Ah!" she yelped.

3rd POV

"Ah!" Bolt yelped.

"What?! Whats going on?!" Ms. Hootembeak yelled as she got down half awake.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" Bolt yelled, scared for himself.

"EVERYONE, JUST COOL IT!" Maybelle ordered.

Everyone shut up.

She then turned to Bolt and spoke.

"You. I found you after you fell off a cliff. You'r still alive, and Ms. Hootembeak here, wrapped you up in those bandages and casts." Maybelle explained.

"Band-aids? Casts?" Bolt asked, confused.

He looked at his body. Well, the best he could. He saw bandages wrapped around his chest all the way down his back and a cast covering his rear legs and hips.

"Why did this happen?" Bolt asked calmly.

"We could ask you the same thing." Ms. Hootembeak said.

Bolt tried thinking back. But all he remembered was seeing an angle. Thats it.

"I dont remember. All I remember is seeing an angel, then she said something, and left. I think I almost died." Bolt said.

"You think? You fell off of a 30 foot cliff!" Maybelle informed.

"What?! W-will I ever walk again?" Bolt asked, begging for good news.

"You will." Ms. Hootembeak said.

"Thank god!" Bolt praised.

"Its remarkable that your hip's only got a few fractures. Now your legs, thats a different story. They both broke in half." she said.

"You cant remember ANYTHING else?" Ms. Hootembeak asked.

Bolt thought and thought. He couldnt remember a thing. Not even his age.

"Nothing." Bolt said.

"What's your name?" Maybelle asked Bolt.

"Im-" Bolt was about to say another word, but couldnt think of it.

"Im... Why cant I even remember my darn name?!" Bolt asked , frustrated.

"You dont remember your name?" Ms. Hootembeak asked.

"Well obviously not!" Bolt said.

"Well!" she said, then turned around with her chin high.

"Can I see your collars?" Maybelle asked.

"Be my guest!" Bolt said.

Maybelle took off the collars and a photo fell out. She unfolded it on the ground and looked at it.

"Do you know who they are?" Maybelle asked, pointing at the photo in front of him.

"No clue." Bolt said.

She looked at his collars and saw that they both had names on them.

"Jessica. Brian." she said quietly

"What?" he asked, he didnt hear her clearly.

"One collar says "Jessica", and one says "Brian"." she said.

"Jessica Brian? But Im a boy! Well, Im I think I am anyways." he said.

Maybelle giggled.

"Im pretty sure youre a boy." she said.

"Well, what do I do about a name?" Bolt asked.

Maybelle thought for a few moments.

"Hmmm... How about BJ!" Maybelle asked.

"Good enough for me! Speaking of names, whats yours?" Bolt asked.

Maybelle giggled.

"Im Maybelle." she answered.

"Maybelle. Hm. I like that name. Has a nice ring to it." Bolt said, obviously flirting.

Maybelle chuckled.

"Aw! Thank you!" she said as she blushed.

"And who is she?" Bolt asked, gesturing to the owl.

"Her name is Ms. Hootembeak." Maybelle told him.

"Well I think it would be proper if I could greet Ms. Hootembeak if I could see her facing me." Bolt said.

This got her attention, and she turned around.

"Its very nice to meet you, Ms. Hootembeak. Im sorry about before. I was kind of in the state of shock." Bolt apologized.

"I forgive you." Ms. Hootembeak said.

"So, um, where are we exactly?" Bolt asked.

"Why, we're in Jasper Park!" Maybelle said.

BACK TO THE WOLVES

"Humphrey she's an alpha" Shake says  
>"And your an omega" mooch says<br>"You can eat together but you can't howl together" salty says

"Look" Humphrey says

Kate was chasing some caribou then stops  
>And hutch and can-do jump off to the sides<p>

Then scar and claw come running back

"Eastern wolves" Humphrey says

Kate runs and knocks scar and claw out of the way

The hutch and can-do run over there and start yelling

"Mooch lower the boom" Humphrey says

The mooch jumps off the cliff landing on scar and claw

Humphrey jumps down  
>"Guys come on look the caribou are laughing at us" Humphrey says<p>

"Now that's a moon I won't howl at" Humphrey says

"Kate, hutch, can-do back to hunt, omegas good job, eastern wolves go home" Winston says  
>Scar and claw growl<br>"NOW" Winston says  
>The both run off<br>"Im sorry Dad. Its just those darn Eastern wolves." Kate apologized.

"It wasnt your fault Kate. When they crossed the creek, into our territory, they broke Pack Law." Winston assured.

Later that evening 

"Hey I got this" shaky says

Some female omegas walk by

"Hey" shaky says

The girls just giggled and walked off

"Dude you had me at hey, what happend" Humphrey asked

"I did not think I would get that far" shaky says back

"I will get the next wolf that comes up the hill" Humphrey says

"Kate" Humphrey says 

Garth sees Kate and comes down to her  
>Knocking Humphrey out of his way<p>

"Hey watch it" Humphrey says to Garth

"And whats the coyote going to do about it?" Garth laughed.

"Hey barf why don't you shut up" Humphrey says

" guys calm down, lily why don't you take little coyote Humphrey somewhere" Kate says

"Ok" lily says sadly  
>Lily just wonders off Humphrey just walks down the hill and waits for Kate<p>

"So what's Garth like" Kate asked

"Uh, Im really into fitness, you know. Rapid sprints... Tree squats. You know, us Alphas gotta keep fit to lead the pack! But uh, what really gets me going is..." Garth said, then took a deep breath to howl, or try to howl. *Worst Sounding Howl Youve Ever Heard In Your Life!*

He got done with that terrible excuse for a howl and jumped, slid down to Kate.

"Was it uh, good for you?" he asked.

"Um I'll be righ back" kate says  
>Then runs back ans accadently ran in to Humphrey<p>

"So your howling partner he sucks" Humphrey says

" I know but, don't know" Kate says

Then suddenly jumps toward Humphrey  
>And falls of a rock<br>Then Humphrey gets hit by a dart and falls on top of Kate both knocked out 

Kate wakes up laying on top of Humphrey  
>She stands up and stairs in to his face<br>"So handsome" Kate says  
>Humphrey starts to move<p>

He opens his eyes to see Kate looking down at him. Then he smiled.

"What are we doin'?" he said with a chuckle.

"We are trapped in a cage" Kate says

They hit  
>A bump and Kate falls on Humphrey<br>And there noises touch for a few seconds

"Uh..." Humphrey chuckles nervously, but he secretly likes the position they're in.

Kate stands back up  
>"Sorry" Kate says<p>

"We should try to sleep well we can" Kate says

"Its okay. Really. But yeah. I can roll onto my stomach, I think. Then you can sleep on my back. Are you okay with that?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah" Kate says  
>Humphrey rolls over and Kate lays down on his back<br>Humphrey lays his head on his paw

Kate sets her head down next to his head  
>"Night Humphrey" Kate says<p>

"Goodnight, Kate." he replied, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

BACK TO THE DOGS

Its been just over a year since Maybelle found Bolt. He is now fully healed. It was a long, slow, painful, and quite boring recovery. But he is still quite agile and mobile. Ms. Hootembeack passed away only 2 months ago, with was a big deal for the two of them. To Bolt and Maybelle, she was a mother figure. She always took care of them, and had always given them advise and such. But the death of Ms. Hootembeak only brought the two dogs closer than before. Their feelings grew for each other each day. They both still live in the same pump house, which was hard for Bolt during Maybelle's first heat. She would try to touch him in places once in a while, and Bolt would reject. And he could smell her heat. At times it was so bad, he had to make up excuses just to get out of the little home, just for some fresh air. But that didnt even make a dent in their great friendship. They got over each other's actions, and moved on. But here's the kicker. A few days ago, Maybelle got sick and ran a high fever for a couple days and rarely stayed awake. Bolt stayed in the pump house and didnt leave her side the whole time. It was boring to him, but he cared about Maybelle a lot. They may act like brother and sister, which they were pretty much raised to be, but that didnt stop their feelings for each other. Oh no. Then came the day when Maybelle felt a lot better.

She woke up and opened her eyes to see Bolt, looking over her.

"BJ?" she asked.

"Maybelle, youre awake!. How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

"I actually feel a lot better today!" she said.

"Good! I was starting to get worried about you." Bolt said.

"You... You were worried about me?" she asked, blushing.

"Well duh!" he said, nuzzling her.

He caught himself and pulled pack, looking at Maybelle, who had wide eyes.

"I... Uh... Ive been in here this whole time, so... Im going to go to the bathroom." Bolt said and he left.

"O-okay." Maybelle said, but he was already out the door.

"Does he really care about me that much? I mean, he DID say he stayed in here with me this whole time..." Maybelle thought.

Thought of them being together started flying through her head. She shook her head out of her thoughts., and they havent spoken of that day since.

BACK TO THE WOLVES

Kate wakes up laying on the ground next to Humphrey 

"Ugh... Where are we?" Humphrey grumbled as he awoke.

"Why you are in Idaho" a goose says  
>"Who are you" Kate says<br>"I am marcel" the goose says  
>" I am paddy " a yellow duck says<p>

"What do you want?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey hang on, why are we here"

"Hehe to repopulate" marcel says

Humphrey's eyes got wide and he was speechless.

"Woah Humphrey no, at least not yet" Kate says

"Can you help us get home" Kate Asked  
>"Where is home" paddy asked<br>"Jasper park" Kate says

"You be lucky, follow me" marcel says

They follow marcel to a rv  
>"Here get in they are going to jasper" marcel says<br>Everyone gets in  
>"Will fly above you and tell you when to get out" marcel says<p>

They fly out and leave

"Man, Kate, this is a good song!" Humphrey said, while moving to the music as Thunderstruck played.

"It is ok" Kate says

Kate looks up  
>"What are you doing" Kate asked<p>

"Oh, uh... Nothing. Just, uh... resting." Humphrey struggled to say as he scooted away slowly.

"I don't mind you sleeping next to me, we did when we were pups" Kate says

"Yeah, thats true." he replied.

Then a crack of lightning was heard, but Humphrey didnt mind.

"Ok I got to use the bathroom" Humphrey says  
>"Will we are at a gas station" Kate says<br>Humphrey opens the door and runs off  
>"Hurry up Humphrey" Kate says<p>

It was raining hard outside, but he really needed to go. He walked off a few hundred feet, lifted his leg, and urinated, not caring if Kate saw. When they were pups, they would stop playing a game and take a potty break, and they saw each other doing it at least once.

Suddly Kate jumped out and grabbed Humphrey as a a gun shot went off  
>"Come on" Kate says<br>They squeeze threw the fence and run off

"Was that one of those bang sticks?" Humphrey asked.

"Yea I think so, HUMPHREY STOP" Kate says

But it was to late Humphrey fallen off a cliff  
>Kate runs down<p>

"Humphrey" Kate says

"Kate go to jasper I will make it back" Humphrey says

"I can't leave you" Kate says  
>"Yes Kate go back and get help" Humphrey says<p>

"Ok I will be back" Kate says 

TO THE DOGS

Bolt and Maybelle were walking along the creek after it had rained.

"I wonder if we should explore a little farther. I know this place like the tip of my tail now." Bolt said.

"Explore? Arent you scared of rouge wolves?" Maybelle asked.

"Oh, please. Have I ever looked scared to you before?" Bolt said, confidently.

"Actually, yes." she said.

"Yeah right." Bolt chuckled.

"Remember when you woke up at home for the first time?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I suppose you got a point there. But thats it!" he replied.

Maybelle just chuckled and rolled her eyes with a smile.

Maybelle was walking a little too close to the creek and a chunk of saude gave out, causing her to lose her footing.

"Ah!" Maybelle yelped.

"I got you!" Bolt yelled, and caught her, just as her rear fell off the edge.

He pulled her up from the scruff of her neck. She immediately hugged him.

"Thank you!" she said shakily.

"Its alright." Bolt said while rubbing her back.

He let go and looked down to where Maybelle almost fell.

"Wow. Thats a ways down." Bolt said.

Then something caught his eye, to the left. There was a wolf down there!

"HELLO? ARE YOU OKAY?" Bolt shouted to the wolf.

"Bolt is that you" Humphrey says

"Is he talking to me?" Bolt asked Maybelle.

"I dont know a Bolt." she responded.

"Just hold on. We'll come to get you." Bolt said and he slid down the side of the cliff.

Bolt slowly approached the wolf.

"Help, bolt it's you" Humphrey says weakly 

"Who's "Bolt"? Im not Bolt. My name is BJ." Bolt corrected.

"Your names bolt, remeber me Humphrey, remeber Winston, Kate, lily , eve" humphrey says

"What are you babbling about? Nevermind. You need help." Bolt said, and he gestured for Maybelle to come over.

Humphrey gets up  
>Holding his broken leg in the air<br>"Stay away and follow me" Humphrey says

"Whoa. Humphrey, we just want to help." Bolt said as Maybelle came up to his side.

"Just follow me" they walk about 1hour  
>The start walking in the vally just in time to see Garth and Kate and the rock about to get married<p>

Humphrey just turns around  
>"Does this place remind you of any thing " Humphrey asked sad<p>

"Not a thing. Who are they?" Bolt asked.

"Oh no one important" Humphrey says  
>"Come here I want to show you one last thing" Humphrey says<p>

They walk in to the forest for a while and cross a strem  
>"Does this remind you if any thing" Humphrey says pointing at the cross with his coller on it<p>

"What's this?" Bolt asked as he read the cross, then looked at the collar.

"Your "Bolt" friend died?" Bolt asked, still not helping him remember.

"I cant believe it's been a year since we've lost Bolt." everyone heard a female say as three dogs walked over to them.

"I know." the adult male said as they walked by them.

"Excuse us." the adult female said.

They moved out of the way.

"So this is him?" the male pup asked.

"Yes, Blake. This is your brother, Bolt." the adult male said, sadly.

"Where's the other collar?" the female asked and looked at the remaining collar.

"What the... This... This is Bolt's collar!" she exclaimed.

"Let me see that... It is! But how?" the adult male asked.

They both look at Humphrey

"Do you know what happend to bolt" the adult male says

Humphrey just falls over

"He lost his memory, he is right there" Humphrey says still in Shock pointing at bolt

"Ive seen enough." Bolt said, and he turned around and walked away.

"Hey come back" Maybelle says  
>"I'm not leaving" Maybelle says<p>

"No wait!" the female said.

Bolt turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"C-can we see those collars you have? Please?" she begged.

"Sure." he said and took them off and handed them to her.

Those were the adult's collars, Jessica's and Brian's. She looked at them.

"These used to be our collars!" Jessica whimpered and handed them to Brian. He gasped.

"Where did you get these?" Brian asked sternly.

"Hey, I have no idea. One day, I woke up with them on me." Bolt said in an honest tone.

"I dont get it... Then how did his collar get here?" Jessica asked.

Humphrey still laying down

"That is bolt he lost his memory from falling off a cliff" Humphrey says sound like he was about to cry 

They ran and nearly tackled Bolt.

"Oh my baby!" Jessica sobbed into his chest.

"Hey! Get off me! Im not your son!" Bolt said and shoved them off.

"If you want those collars, you can keep them." Bolt said and he walked away.

Maybelle and bolts mom and dad cam over to Humphrey

"What's wrong" Brian asked

"Well my friend lost his memory and my girlfriend got married to another wolve, I freaken hate my life, and bolt losing his memory is my fault, why was I born, some on just kill me" Humphrey says slamming his head down

Bolt came back to get his friends.

"We're sorry for disturbing you and sorry about your son." Bolt said and scooped Humphrey onto his back and left.

Maybelle just sat there confused.

"Maybelle? You coming?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah." she said.

"Im sorry for your loss." Maybelle said and caught up to Bolt

"Let go" Humphrey snapped  
>And go off Humphrey<br>And started walking away  
>"And by the way there are wolfs that kill at night here so I would follow me" Humphrey says<p>

They all follow back to Humphreys den

"There is caribou you can have as  
>Much as you want" Humphrey says<p>

"Im not hungry. Go ahead, Maybelle." Bolt said and sat down.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah." Bolt answered in a low tone.

Kate walks in

"Humphrey" Kate says  
>"Hey Kate"'Humphrey says<p>

"I thought you said that she was nothing important" Maybelle says

"You what, I thought you liked me" Kate yells  
>"But Kate.." Humphrey got cut off<br>"No you shut up I hate you Humphrey we are not even friends any more" Kate says as she leaves

Humphrey falles to the floor

"SOMEONE KILL ME" Humphrey yells

NEXT DAY

"Why does Kate have to be so mean" Humphrey says seating outside the den

Kate walks up  
>"I'm sorry about last night" Kate says<br>"It's ok" Humphrey says  
>"Why so sad" Kate asked<br>"Your married to Barf" Humphrey says  
>"Ha nope, lily did" Kate says<br>"Wait what" Humphrey says  
>"Yea" Kate says<br>"Will then there's somthing I want to ask you" Humphrey says  
>"Go ahead" Kate says<br>"Will you marry me" Humphrey asked  
>Kate jumps toward him and kisses him<br>"Yes I will Humphrey" Kate says 

"AAAAHHH!" Bolt yelled when he woke up.

"What happened?" Maybelle asked as she went over to him.

"I had a dream that I was falling off a cliff." Bolt said, catching his breath.

"Oh, come here." Maybelle said and hugged him.

Bolt was surprised, but accepted it and hugged back

Humphrey and Kate run back in the den  
>"You alright bolt" Humphrey asked limping back in<p>

"Yeah. Im fine." he answered and shook it off.

Maybelle was still holding him.

"Uh, Maybelle?" he asked.

"What? Oh! Sorry." she apologized and let go while wiping his shoulder

"Hey you awnserd to bolt" Humphrey says  
>"Bolt your back" Kate says<p>

"Because you keep calling me that!" Bolt stated

"My name is BJ. And it is going to stay BJ. Do I make myself clear?" Bolt asked sternly.

"Ok" Humphrey says  
>"You seem happer today" Maybelle says<br>" well me and Kate are getting married" Humphrey says

Bolt just remembered something.

"Mybelle. Did we shut the light off at home before we left?" Bolt asked, worried.

"Oh no.. We didnt go back!" Maybelle said, and shot out of the den with Bolt behind her.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK **

**IKNOW BOLTS NAME IS FUNNY B.J**

**LOL LOL LOL LOL**

**REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK**

**AND WE ARE OUT FOR NOW**


	5. Chapter 5 PART 1

**NEW LIFE CH 5 PART 1**

The two ran and ran. When they finally came up to their destination, all there was were ashes drifting in the wind with a little smoke emitting from the pile of ash.

"No..." Maybelle said as she got closer.

She scooped up some ash with her paw and the wind took it and blew her paw clean.

"This is my fault." she said.

"It will be alright. There wasn't anything special in there, was there?" Bolt asked.

"No. Its just, this was the home Ms. Hootembeak found me. "she said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Im sorry. I miss her too." Bolt said.

"Where are we going to live now?" she asked.

"I dont know. Let's go back though. It's getting dark." bolt said.

"Yeah. Alright." she said, and they walked back to Humphrey's.

"What happend" Humphrey asked bolt

"The pump house burned down." Bolt said sadly.

"What is that" Kate asked

"We used to live in a little building that used to pump water from a well, and there used to be a cabin close to it, but that burned down a looooonnng time ago." Maybelle explained.

"Oh you can stay here if you want" Humphrey says

"Really?" Bolt and Maybelle asked in unison.

"Yea" Humphrey says

"Thanks." they said back.

"You helped me, so I will help you" Humphrey says

"Oh. So what do we do now?" Bolt asked.

"Guess we could walk around the vally and see if you start to remeber anything" Humphrey says

"Alright." Bolt grumbled.

"You guys are pretty stuck, on me being this "Bolt" dude." Bolt said.

"I know but I want my old friend back" Humphrey says

They walk for a few hours around the vally

Then the walk to the cliff where bolt fell off

"Does this place remind you of anything " humphrey asked

Bolt walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. He then suddenly froze. Visions suddenly came into view in his mind. He saw himself. He had tars in his eyes. He was really upset about something. Then he walked the the edge of the cliff.

"No. Dont do it!" Bolt yelled at the younger him, but it was a vision, so the younger Bolt couldnt hear him.

"Whats he yelling about?" Maybelle asked.

"He's remembering what happend here"  
>Humphrey says softly to Maybelle and kate<p>

"Oh." the girls said quietly.

Bolt was still watching himself.

"Nobody cares about me! Why did i even come here? I just hurt two other pups. Now i wont even be accepted there by anybody now." the young Bolt sobbed.

Then a few moments later, the young Bolt said something, then did the unthinkable.

"Im so sorry everyone." he said, and simply walked off the edge.

"NO! Why Bolt?!" the present Bolt yelled, tearing up.

"Why did I do that? Wait... That was me!" Bolt finally realized.

"bolt do you remeber what happend now, do you remeber me" Humphrey asked

"No. I-I dont." Bolt said, honestly.

Humphrey looks down  
>"Ok" Humphrey says sadly<p>

"Im sorry." Bolt apologized.

"Bolt what just happen" Humphrey asked

"I saw myself as a pup. And I walked off of the cliff. But before I did, I looked really sad. So sad, I was crying. Why was I sad?" Bolt asked Humphrey.

"Well we got into a fight and a adult wolf sepertaed us and you ran off" Humphrey says

"Did anybody get hurt?" Bolt asked, now worried.

"We both got hurt" Humphrey says

Bolt froze as he just remembered this "fight". Then he snapped out of it.

"Oh man! Im so sorry, Humphrey." Bolt apologized

"Do you remeber me now" Humphrey asked

"I... I do! you dont have your puppy fur anymore! Man, you were poofy!" Bot chuckled.

"Haha yep did you remeber your real name" Humphrey asked

"I did. Im Bolt." Bolt said.

"So. Thats your real name?" Maybelle asked.

"Yeah, I guess. And I remember you, Kate. I remember, you and Humphrey being all "lovey-dovey"" Bolt chuckled.

"Yea I remeber that" Humphrey says

"But... There is one other thing that I remember." Bolt said.

"What" Humphrey asked

"I ran into some pup and broke his right front leg." Bolt said.

"Can-do" Humphrey says

"Cando what?" Bolt asked, confused.

"His name is Can-do" Humphrey says

"Oh! Well, did he deserve it?" Bolt asked.

"No, he said you ran into him or somthing like that" Humphrey says

"Huh. Well I guess Ill find out next time I meet him. Do Winston and Eve know about me yet?" Bolt asked.

"Nope not yet" Kate says

"I wanna see their faces when I show up at their den. Lets go." Bolt chuckled, and they left

"Ok let's go" Humphrey says

"Hello Hu- Whos this?" Winston asked when he saw Bolt.

"Is that bolt" eve asked  
>"Yep" Humphrey say<p>

"No. It cant be. I watched Bolt walk off North Peak Cliff with my own two eyes!" Winston said in disbelief.

"Winston, its me. Bolt." Bolt said with a smile.

And Winston remembered that smile.

"How?" Winston asked.

"I saw him walk off the cliff, found him, and took care of him." Maybelle answered.

"Thats impossible though! Nobody would be able to survive a fall like that!" Eve said, amazed.

"Will he survived and he is healthy" Humphrey says

"Its true. I am. Although my hip and back legs were broken, Maybelle here, helped me recover. Which I am forever grateful." Bolt said as he looked at her with a smile.

Maybelle got butterflies in her stomach and blushed when she smiled back.

"Wow. Well, Its good to have you back, Bolt." Winston said as he gave him a pat on the back.

"But another thing." Bolt said.

"What?" Eve asked.

"I lost most of my memory." Bolt answered.

"Um dad, I need to tell you somthing" Kate asked winston

"Sure, Kate. What is it?" he replied.

"Humphrey asked me to marry him, I said yes and we want to know when we could get married" Kate asked  
>Eve walks over to Kate and Winston<p>

"Whats going on?" Eve asked.

"Uh. Eve. You know how much Kate likes Humphrey, right." Winston asked.

"Of course!" she replied.

"Okay. Well, what would you say about them getting married?" Winston asked.

Eve turned to Kate.

"Are you sure you want to" eve asked  
>"Of corse I love him" Kate says<br>Humphrey walks up next to kate

"Humphrey, can I speak to you in private?" Eve asked.

"And I promise not to hurt him." Eve said to Kate.

"Sure" Humphrey says

They go far away do no one would her them

"Now. You love my daughter, right?" Eve asked nicely.

"If corse" Humphrey says

"Will you protect her, even if it means life or death?" she pushed.

"Yes, she means everything to me" Humphrey says

"Alright. Then I approve of your marriage." Eve says

"Um ok, but can I ask you question" Humphrey asked  
>"Sure" eve says<p>

"What if we had pups" Humphrey asked

Eve looks at Humphrey with a angry look

Eve jumps and pinned Humphrey to the ground

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER DID" eve says very angrly  
>Then puts a small cut on his chest then gets off<br>"Come on let's go back" eve says sounding normal again

They both go back in. Bolt sees Humphrey's uneasiness.

"Humphrey? You okay man?" Bolt asked.

"Yea I'm fine" Humphrey says

"Um, okay." Bolt said, unsure.

Bolt notices Maybelle just staring at Bolt, dreamily, and he gives her the funniest look and she laughs her butt off.

Bolt sees her laugh and smiles.

"Humphrey are you ok" Kate asked  
>" yea I'm fine" Humphrey says<p>

"Let's go back to the den it's getting dark" Kate says

They seat by the caribou and eat  
>"Why are you not eating" Kate asked<br>"Not that hungrey" Humphrey says

"Humphrey, although I just remembered that you're my friend, I can tell something has you by the tail. What's up? Bolt asked, concerned.

"I'm fine guys" Humphrey says

"I remember, when we were pups, you ate like you havent in 3 days." Bolt said.

"Yea, what does that have to do with anything" Humphrey asked

"You're not eating." Bolt stated.

"So I said I'm not hungrey" Humphrey says angrly

"Calm down Humphrey" Kate says

"You know what? Fine. Whatever. I dont wanna fight." Bolt said.

Humphrey gets up and walks out of the den and in to the vally

Bolt sighed.

"Sorry Kate." Bolt said.

"Sometimes I hate you" Kate says

"Oh here we go." Bolt said.

"What else yall got?" Bolt asked, asking for more.

"Bolt, stop." Maybelle tried to intervene.

"What are you talking about, I just don't like other wolfs/dogs messing with Humphrey when he is like this" Kate says

"I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! Im his friend! I just want to help!" Bolt said.

Humphrey walks back in growling  
>"Don't yell at Kate" Humphrey says peotictively<p>

"IM NOT- Im not trying to yell. I just... Never mind." Bolt said, and he walked out of the den.

Maybelle looked from Bolt to the two wolves and back, confused

Humphrey gets next to Kate  
>And leans on her<p>

Kate moves  
>Humphrey falles on the ground<p>

"Stop Humphrey, start acting right" Kate says  
>"I'm just trying to protect you" Humphrey says getting up<p>

"Just stop for I minute I need to figure out what just happend" Kate says

"I just told you what happend I was protecting you" Humphrey says

"Break it up" Maybelle says

"Stay out of this" Kate says

Bolt was outside the den getting some air and calming down. When he heard Maybelle say, "Break it up." and Kate say, "Stay out of this.", he came in and said this.

"Dont talk to her like that." and got in front of Maybelle.

"Stay away from her" Humphrey growls

"Oh not again" Kate says

They start circling each other, growling and snarling.

"Guys, knock it off. Now." Maybelle said.

Maybelle jumps and tackles bolt and Kate jumps and tackles Humphrey before they could fight

"HUMPHREY STOP" Kate yells in his face

"QUIT IT!" Maybelle shouted.

J"Ok" Humphrey says laying his head on the ground  
>Kate gets off<br>"Humphrey are you ok" Kate asked

"What is up with you two?" Maybelle asked.

"I dunno." Bolt said as Maybelle got off him.

Humphrey gets up and walks over and lays down were he sleeps

Bolt goes to the other side and lays down.

"Humphrey what's wrong" Kate says  
>"Please leave me alone" Humphrey says about to cry<p>

Maybelle goes over to Bolt, not saying a word.

"I think Im done trying to help." Bolt said and rolls over, facing the wall.

Kate goes and sets just outside the den and hits her paw in the ground several times  
>Maybelle seen her do that<p>

"Its frustrating. I know." Maybelle said as she walked outside and sat on the other side.

"I didn't mean to make him cry" Kate says about to cry her self

"Its okay. Its not your fault. He's just holding something in and its hurting him. I can tell." Maybelle said.

"Yea, I wounder he has acted different sence my mom talked to him" Kate says

"Id go talk to her. But thats just me." Maybelle said.

"I'll just ask Humphrey later, so are you and bolt going to get married" Kate asked

"Whoa! W-what?" Maybelle asked, taken back at the sudden question.

"You both like each other and really care for each other" Kate says

"We're just friends." Maybelle said.

"Doesn't look like it" Kate says

Maybelle couldnt hold it in any longer.

"Okay! So what if I like him!? It isnt like he likes ME that way." Maybelle said.

"Hey he does you could ask Humphrey, Winston or eve he does love you" Kate says

"Yeah right. Whats good about me, huh? Ive got nothing, compared to him. He's to good for me." Maybelle said, sadly.

"Whatever, get this wolves have three different class's, alpha highist class, beta middle class,  
>Omega lowest class<br>I'm a alpha and Humphrey is an omega" Kate says

"Yeah but, YOU can have pups! And..." Maybelle said.

"And what" Kate asked confused

"I... I... Cant." Maybelle said, tearing up.

"Sorry I did not know, sorry" Kate says

"Its okay." Maybelle sniffled.

'"Can you keep this conversation between us?" Maybelle asked.

"Sure" Kate says

"Let's go back inside and get some sleep" Kate says

Kaye lays down next to Humphrey  
>Humphrey rolled over and looks at her<p>

"You feelin better" Kate asked  
>"Yea" Humphrey says<br>Kate lovingly puts her paw on his chest and feels somthing  
>Kate pulls her paw off and sees blood<br>"Humphrey what is that" Kate asked  
>Moving his fur on his chest to see a small cut<p>

"Eve give me that" Humphrey says  
>"What happend" Kate says<br>"She asked me some quistons, than asked her if it was ok to have pups with you" Humphrey says  
>Kate was startled by what Humphrey says<br>"Do you want to have pups" Kate asked  
>"I don't know, i never had a dad long enough to know" Humphrey says<br>"Oh that's right I forgot" Kate ayan

Jan 26Maybelle walks in to see Bolt sleeping, facing the wall. Its was going to be a bit chilly tonight, so she got as close to him as possible, without waking him up. She was uncomfortable and so was he, so he started to sir and woke up with a yawn.

"What are you doing?" Bolt asked.

Maybelle stopped what she was doing and quickly backed off.

"N-nothing." she replied.

He looked her body up and down with an unsure look on his face.

"Well, okay. Im going to sleep. Goodnight." Bolt said and faced the wall again.

She decided not to get close and just laid back to back with him.

"Let's go to sleep" Humphrey says  
>"Ok hang on, Humphrey roll on you back" Kate says<br>Humphrey does  
>Kate lays down on top of Humphrey<br>"Kate what are you doing" Humphrey asked  
>" keeping you warm" Kate says<br>"Goodnight Kate" Humphrey says  
>"Night Humphrey" Kate says<p>

Later That Night...

Bolt was woken up by the sound of chattering teeth and the feeling of someone shivering. A breeze blew into the den, making it worse. Bolt rolled over to see Maybelle rolled up in a tight little ball, just a shivering. He decided to make her warm. Although it was weird, he was going to spoon with her to keep her warm. Bolt gently scooped Maybelle up in his paws and pulled her close, into his chest, and wrapped his paws around her. He could feel her curves and her fur on his. This got him to have butterflies in his stomach and unknowingly, snuggle. Maybelle did not wake, no. Instead, within a couple minutes, she stopped shivering and her teeth quit chattering. She was now pleased and was now sleeping wish a smile on her face, which Bolt saw and smiled also. After staring at her unknowingly for a few minutes, he decided to get back to sleep also.

NEXT DAY

Maybelle woke up, half asleep, and felt all warm on the outside. Like, someone had wrapped her in a big, warm, soft blanket. She decided to snuggle a little closer into this heat source, unknown to her, it was Bolt. Bolt felt Maybelle stir a little and snuggle closer to him. He opened his eyes, saw her, and smiled. But he would get out of this position as soon as she woke up. If she found herself like this, to Bolt, it would be awkward. So Bolt decided to just close his eyes and stay conscious, but that didnt work to well, when he fell back to sleep

Bolt was for some reason, unconsciously, licking Maybelle on the forehead while he was asleep. This woke her up and she was shocked when she opened her eyes. No wonder why she felt so warm! Bolt was being her blanket! And his tongue, his warm, soft, wet, leathery tongue only made those butterflies come back even stronger! She yet again, couldnt help but snuggle even closer, rubbing her head into his chest. Now this woke him up. He opened his eyes and stopped licking, which told her that he was now awake, although she didnt care, so she did not move. But Bolt felt otherwise. To him, this was awkward. So he slowly got up, which was a surprise to Maybelle, now feeling cold again. Bolt cleared his throat at the awkwardness.

"Goo-goodmorning!" Bolt said.

"Oh. Morning." Maybelle said in a disappointed voice.

"Whats wrong?" Bolt asked as he stretched.

"Nothing. Its just... cold." Maybelle said, curling back up into a ball.

"Good morning Humphrey" kate says getting off Humphrey  
>"Good morning Kate" Humphrey says<p>

"Hey guys did you sleep good" Kate asked

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Bolt said, rubbing the back of his neck with his paw.

Maybelle just nodded once, and fell asleep again.

"You love her don't you" Humphrey says

"What? No! Shes like my sister!" Bolt said.

"Whatever, we both saw you last night with her" Kate says

"Well, y-yeah! She was cold when I woke up last night, so I did what a good brother does. I helped her get warm." Bolt stated.

"Ok fine what about last night when you protected her only mates do that" Kate says

"Duh. Im her brother. What brother doesnt stick up for their sister?" Bolt asked. "but you take it to another level" Kate says  
>"A step up from brother and sister" Humphrey says<p>

Bolt's eyes got wide.

"This is getting weird." Bolt said as he slowly nodded.

"Fine don't talk about it but every one knows" Humphrey says

"Oh and just so you know I talked to Maybelle last night, she loves you" Kate says This was getting too weird.

"Whatever. Im going to the bathroom." Bolt said as he shook his head and walked out of the den.

It was a good thing Maybelle was asleep while that conversation was going on, because if she would have heard Bolt say that, she probably would have cried.

Humphrey walks and sets next to Kate  
>"So what are we doing today" Humphrey asked<p>

"I'm not sure yet" Kate says leaning against humphrey

Maybelle woke up.

"Where's Bolt?" she asked.

"Outside some ware" Kate says

"Oh." Maybelle said sadly.

"Did you sleep good" Humphrey asked

"It sucked, until Bolt warmed me up." Maybelle said.

"So now do you think he likes you" Kate asked

"It doesnt look like it to me." maybelle replied, putting her head back to her side.

"Don't be sad" kate says

Maybelle just sighed and tried nuzzling her side to get that good feeling back, but it didnt work.

"Do you want us to help you find bolt" Humphrey asked

"No. He'll be back in a few. I know him." Maybelle said, and as if on cue, Bolt walked in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bolt asked.

"Nothing." Maybelle said.

"What do y'all want to do today" Kate asked

"I dont know. Wait, Kate, arent you an alpha?" Bolt asked.

"Yep" Kate says

"Do you have duties?" he asked.

"Not sence me and this funny omega are getting married, after that I will" Kate says

"Oh. How does everyone feel about me being an Alpha?" Bolt asked.

"Honestly I think you should be a beta" Kate says

"Whys that? Actually, what is that?" Bolt asked.

"They do alpha stuff and omega stuff, but mainly alpha stuff" Kate says

"Oh. Okay. Hey, Maybelle. What do you want to be?" Bolt asked.

"I think I'll stay Omega." she said.

"Really? Okay." Bolt said.

"So will you be a beta" Humphrey asked

"Yeah, I guess. What do I have to do to be one?" Bolt asked.

"I would recommend it" Kate says

"What do I have to do?" Bolt asked.

"Ok beta training is a month with my dad and me training, and a month with me and Humphrey for training" Kate says

"Humphrey's going to be an Alpha too?" Maybelle asked,

"No to be a beta you have to have a month if alpha training and a month of omega training" Kate says

"Humphrey is the omega leader" Kate says

"There's training to be an Omega?" Bolt asked. "Yea it's not much of training" Humphrey says

"Ah. Okay, so who do I talk to about this? Winston?" Bolt asked.

"Well I'm also going to train you so you already told me we just got to tell My dad" Kate says

"Okay. Gosh, what time is it?" Bolt asked as his stomach growled and he walked out of the den.

"About 11." he said and came back.

"There's some caribou left" Kate says

"Alright." Bolt said, and ate.

Kate turns and looks at Humphrey

"Are you hungrey you didn't eat yesterday" Kate asked

"I don't know what's wrong, but I'm just not hungrey" Humphrey says

"Is it still about what eve did" Kate says  
>Accadently loud enough for bolt and Maybelle to hear<p>

"Whatd she say?" Bolt asked.

"Um I guess Humphrey asked about having pups, and pinned him down and yelled in his gave and put a small cut in his chest" Kate says

"Wow. Good thing she didnt kill you." Bolt said.

"I think she wanted to" Humphrey says jokingly

Bolt and Maybelle chuckled.

"So. Now what?" Maybelle asked.

Humphrey falls over  
>"Humphrey are you ok" Kate asked<br>"Just dizzy, and got a headache" Humphrey says

Kate sets Humphrey up  
>"Better" Kate asked<br>"Still feel dizzy and got a bad headache" Humphrey says

Did you hit your head on something?" Maybelle asked.

"When he fell of the cliff" Kate sayso  
>"Yea that could be it" Humphrey says<p>

"Oh. Yeah, that would explain it." Maybelle said.

"What is wrong him" Kate says

"Sounds like he's got a concussion." Maybelle said.

"How long while it last" kate asked

"Id say... Probably about 3 weeks." Maybelle said.

"Will the headache go away before then" Humphrey asked

Humphrey leans against Kate to prevent from falling over again

"It might." she said.

"Oh it hurts" Humphrey says

"I'm going to go hunt for another caribou" Kate says

"I want to come with" Humphrey says  
>"Ok but be carful" Kate says<p>

Humphrey and Kate leave the den to bolt and Maybelle

Humphrey was setting on the edge of the vally watching Kate

Kate was stalking a big caribou

"Haven't Sean a caribou that big before" Humphrey says quietly

Kate jump a bites it's neck  
>But the caribou bucked her off then kicked her in to the middle of the vally<p>

" Kate" Humphrey yells trying to run to her  
>Humphrey gets to her<br>"Humphrey behind you" Kate says  
>"No...stampead" Humphrey says laying his body on top of Kate<br>"Hold on" Humphrey says

The caribou were jumping right there by them  
>Several of them kicked Humphrey and Kate both in the side<p>

This was one of the largest stampead so everyone was looking

After the dust cleared out everyone saw 2 wolves laying down there

"Stampede?" Bolt said as he ran outside with Maybelle tailing behind him.

Winston and eve and, bolt and Maybelle get to them about the same time

"Oh my god" eve says  
>Winston rolls Humphrey off Kate<br>Humphrey moans  
>"Are you ok" Winston asked<br>Humphrey just passes out in pain  
>And Kate was knocked out to<p>

"Oh no!" Maybelle said when she saw the two wolves.

"Come on! We gotta go help them." Bolt said, and they ran to them beside Winston and Eve.

They pick them up  
>And take them to<br>Eve and Winston's den

Eve checks Kate then Humphrey

"Both have one side of body's ribs broken. Humphreys jaw might be out of place and he might need a neck brace and a cone " eve says

"A cone? For what? Is he getting stitches?" Maybelle asked.

"Possabley, but mainly so  
>He doesn't hurt his neck or rip the<br>Brace off" eve says

"Oh. Yeah thats true." she replied.

"When will they wake up" Winston asked  
>"Any time" eve says<p>

"Well what could we do no- Wait, Winston, I want to ask you something." Bolt said.

"Ok what is it" Winston  
>Asked<p>

"Can I be a Beta?" he asked.

"Yea of corse, did Kate and Humphrey already you what training you do" Winston asked

"Yup." he replied.

"Good" Winston says

"When do I start?" Bolt asked.

"We will wait tell Humphrey and Kate are able to get around by there selves" Winston says

"Okay. Now what do we do until they wake up?" Maybelle asked.

"We need to stay here and make sure there ok when they wake up" Winston says

"Okay." Maybelle said.

"What can we do to pass the time?" Bolt asked.

"Um did Kate kill that caribou" eve asked

"Yeah." Maybelle said.

"Can you go get it" eve asked

"Sure." Bolt said.

"Ill go with and help you." Maybelle said and followed him.

"I hope there going to recover" eve says

"Me too." Winston agreed.

The two dogs worked together and dragged it to the wolves.

"There." Bolt said, Maybelle panting while Bolt looked like it was nothing.

"Wait are you saying that they might not recover" Winston says  
>As bolt and Maybelle come in<p>

"There is about a 50% chance it could happen" eve says

"What?" Bolt asked in shock at what she said.

"Yea we won't be able to tell for awhile tell the start to heal, they might have hurt somthing internally, I would have to take that rib out" eve says

"But don't tell Kate or Humphrey" eve says

"Oh great." Bolt said disappointed.

"We wont." Maybelle said.

"But as long as they take it easy when healing they should be fine" eve says

"Oh good." Bolt said and gave a sigh of relief.

"Now what?" Bolt asked.

Kate moans  
>"Is Humphrey ok" Kate asked in pain<p>

Kate looks and sees Humphrey with a neck brace and a bandage around his ribs

Kate looks at her self and sees that she has bandages on her ribs also

"Is Humphrey knocked out still" Kate asked

"Yeah." Maybelle said.

"How do you feel" eve askes

"I'm fine just ribs hurt" Kate says

"Good, your going to recover fine" eve says

"You two took a few nasty wacks, I heard." Maybelle said.

"Yeah Humphrey got most if it I think" Kate says

"Poor guy." Bolt said as he shook his head slowly.

"But at least he was protecting the one he loves most." he finished.

"How have you two been " eve asked

Bolt and Maybelle shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay, I guess. How about yourself?" Bolt said.

"Different with out Kate and lily living here, but pretty good" eve says

"How long should it take to recover" Kate asked  
>"Probably, well it depends on what you do and how fast It heals" eve says<p>

Humphrey moans  
>"Is Kate ok" Humphrey says weakly<p>

" I'm right here sweety" Kate says

Maybelle smiled, then looked at Bolt. He was just staring outside the den.

"Does any thing hurt besides your ribs" eve asked

"My neck and somthing right here"Humphrey says pointing at a part by his ribs

Eve curses under her breath but they still heard it , but Humphrey didn't

"What?" Bolt asked in a quiet tone.

"I will tell you in a sec" eve says

Humphrey opens eyes and sees that he is wearing a cone

"Why in the heck I'm I wearing a cone" Humphrey says angry then try's to get up

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh" Humphrey moans as he layed back down

"Calm down Humphrey" Kate says

"Whats wrong?" Maybelle asked.

"Why am I wearing a cone" Humphrey asked

"Your neck is weak we don't want you to hurt it" eve says

"How long does he have to wear it?" Bolt asked.

" just a few days, might take it off now if you promise me you won't do  
>Any thing that could hurt your neck" eve says<p>

"I won't be doing any thing for awhile " Humphrey says

Eve takes off the cone

"Now what do we do?" Maybelle asked.

"They should rest"

1 month later

Humphrey and Kate are healed and had a few nights alone, and are trying to find a time for them  
>To get married<p>

"How about in 2 weeks" Kate says  
>"Sounds good" Humphrey says<p>

"We're happy for you two." Maybelle said.

"Thanks" Kate says

"Im bored. Who wants to go log sledding?" Bolt said.

"Can't" Humphrey says

""Can't"? Ive never heard that word come out of your mouth!" Bolt joked.

"My neck remeber" Humphrey says

"I thought it'd be healed by now." Bolt said.

"It hurts it night, but I guess one time down won't hurt" Humphrey says

"Okay. We'll go slow." Bolt said and everyone left to a big hill.

They get to the top of the hill and see the tree the always use

"There's one. Don't worry. I got it." Bolt said and he went up to a hollow tree.

He put his paws in a hole and pried the tree apart. Maybelle was watching in awe of his muscles tensing and straining. Bolt broke it in half and the half flopped down on the ground. It started to slide a little but Bolt caught it with his paw.

"All aboard?" Bolt asked.

"Let's go" Humphrey says

The four of them took it down the hill about half as fast as Humphrey used to.

"Well that was fun. Haven't done that in a while." Maybelle said.

"Yea it was fun" Kate says

"That only like you 3rd time right" Humphrey asked  
>"Yea somthing like that" Kate says<p>

Bolt drew in a deep breath and exhaled while asking this.

"What now? Again?"

"Let's go back to the den and eat it's getting dark" Humphrey says

"Good idea" Kate says

The all walk back to the den  
>There was a fresh caribou in the den floor<p>

"Who got that?" Maybelle asked.

"Proble my parents" Kate says

"Oh. And I've been thinking. What if we found our own den?" Bolt said.

"There is one over here follow me" Kate says  
>The walk towards there den and go past it about. 20ft and there was a good sized den<p>

Bolt and Maybelle walk inside and look around. It was descent. A few repairs here and there, but they could handle it.

"So, what do you think?" Bolt asked.

"It's good enough for me. Some things need to be patched up, but that shouldn't be a major problem." Maybelle said.

"I guess we'll stay here then." Bolt said and they walked outside.

"Cool what do you want to do" Humphrey says

**END OF CHAPTER 5 PART 1 **

**THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER OH MY GOD **

**SO WHAT DO ALL OF YOU THINK TELL US**

**OUT FOR NOW**


	6. Chapter 5 PART 2

**HELLO MY READERS**

**CHAPTER 5 PART 2**

Hutch comes up  
>"Hey Humphrey" hutch says<br>"Hey what's up" Humphrey says  
>"Just wanted to see if you need any thing" hutch says<p>

"Ok see ya later guys" Humphrey says  
>"See ya"Kate says<p>

Humphrey and Kate walk back to there

"So what are we doing tomarro" Humphrey asked kate

"I dont know. Cant do much yet." Kate said.

"Yeah, have I told you about my parents" Humphrey asked

"No, you havent." Kate said as they made it to the den.

"Oh ok" Humphrey says

"Can you tell me?" Kate asked.

"I don't really want to" Humphrey says

"Why not?" Kate asked.

She really wanted to know about his parents.

"Kate I don't want to talk about it" Humphrey says getting a bit mad

"Please? I want to know what they are like!" Kate begged.

"Kate stop" Humphrey says angrly

"Why are you trying to hide them?" Kate asked, now getting irritated.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you" Humphrey says very mad now

"Why? Whats so wrong about telling me?" Kate asked, now angry.

"You know what JUST SHUT UP WERE DONE" Humphrey yells in Kate's face  
>And turn and goes out of the den and takes off running<p>

"FINE! I DONT NEED YOU ANYWAYS!" Kate yelled back.

Bolt and Maybelle came running in.

"What happened?" Bolt asked.

"Where's Humphrey going?" Maybelle asked.

"Just forget him" Kate says

Humphrey has ran for about 20mins and finds a empty den

"This will have to do" Humphrey says as it starts to rain

Bolt and Maybelle walk out, confused as ever.

"This is weird." Bolt said.

"Yeah. Ive never heard them yell at each other before." Maybelle said as they got to their deen as it just started to rain.

Bolt hears Kate start crying in the corner if the den Maybelle is asleep now.

He goes through the rain pouring rain and over to Kate's den.

"Kate? What's wrong?" Bolt asks softly.

"I'm pregenet" Kate says softly

"You-you are? Kate, this is great!" Bolt cheered.

"Humphrey left me and I'm pregenet" Kate says

"He'll come back." Bolt said as he laid down beside her to comfort her.

"Speaking of which, why did he leave?" he asked.

"He is not coming back, u wish to keep that to myself, could you and Maybelle stay in my den for a few months" Kate says

"Sure thing." Bolt said softly.

"Just hang in there." Bolt said and put a paw on her shoulder.

"We will be there with you every step of the way, even if Humphrey doesn't show up. I promise." he finished and went to the mouth of the den.

It was getting really bad outside. The wind was blowing, the rain was coming down harder than before, and it was starting to hail.

"Uhh. Kate?" Bolt asked softly.

"Yea bolt" Kate says still crying a little bit

"Is it okay if I stay here for the night? I really don't feel like getting pelted by hail tonight." Bolt said.

"That's fine" Kate says

A FEW MONTHS LATER  
>Kate's pups were now born 2 males, 1 female<br>Claudette, stinky, runt are the  
>NameS, the whole pack knows what happen but some were when it was being passed around it sounded like Humphrey left because Kate was pregenet, plus they are in a food shortage<p>

So all the wolves have no trust in Humphrey if he were to return

"Bolt can you get me somthing to eat" Kate asked

"Yeah, sure." Bolt said. Bolt is now an official Beta. He was  
>trained by Kate and Humphrey's old friend Salty. Bolt spotted a good sized caribou and stalked it.<br>He separated it from the others and backed it into  
>a corner. He went for the neck and bit down on it<br>and squeezed hard until the body stopped  
>moving. Then he dragged it into the den. "Here we are." Bolt said and dropped it in front of<br>Kate and the pups.

"Eat up pups" Kate says

"Thanks Bolt!" the pups said and dug in.

"No problem guys." Bolt said with a chuckle as he watched them chow down.

"Is that daddy" runt asked  
>"Um,.. He is your tempory dad" Kate says<p>

"Hurry up and eat we are going to take walk outside" Kate says

With that the pups ate fast  
>"First time going outside" stinky says<br>"You will like it" Kate says

Yes, it is true. The pups have grown close to Bolt and sort of accepted him as their father, and Bolt has gotten close to them too.

"You guys will love it!" Bolt said happily.

"Um... Bolt can you stay I just want to go with the pups" Kate asked

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll store the rest of the caribou." Bolt replied

"You guys stay close to you're mother and be careful." he told the pups.

HUMPHREY  
>Humphrey got up he has only had one or two rabbits squirrels a day so you could see his ribs

Humphrey gets up and goes out side and lays down in the grass  
>"Finely a good day" Humphrey says<p>

BACK TO KATE

"Yes dad" stinky says  
>"Come in pups this way" Kate says<br>They walk for about 30min

"Hang on pups" Kate says looking around  
>Then sees something laying on the ground<br>"Follow me" Kate says

"See that grey wolf " Kate says  
>"Yea" Claudette says<br>"Go lay on top of him he is your real dad" Kate says

The pups run and jump on top of Humphrey

"Woah who are you guys" Humphrey asked  
>Then Kate puts a paw on humphreys shoulder<br>"Kate" Humphrey says  
>"Humphrey" Kate says<br>"Are these our pups" Humphrey asked  
>"Yes" Kate says<p>

Humphrey hugged them and learned there names

They start to walk back  
>"You got a lot of explaning to do" Kate says<br>"What do you mean" Humphrey says  
>"Will everyone has lost trust in you, there are a few wolves that want to kill you for what you did, plus you got me pregenet and we never got married" Kate says<p>

Humphrey stays silent tell the got back to the den

Maybelle and bolt were surprised to see Humphrey

"Humphrey? You're alive?" Maybelle asked.

"Where were you? We all thought you were dead." Bolt said.

Humphrey didn't awnser he was shake ing a little

"watch the pups, I'm going to walk with Humphrey" Kate said

The walk out if the den and in to the vally

Any wolf that saw him just shakes ther head in disapproval

Humphrey wasn't looking and bumps into Winston

Humphrey Jumps back using his leg to block his face the looks and sees its Winston  
>"Sorry sir" Humphrey says then try's to walk away<p>

"Humphrey come here" Winston says

"Yes sir" Humphrey says walking back  
>Humphrey held his head low<br>And layed down in front of him

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Humphrey whines feeling really bad about what he did  
>"Humphrey it's ok, but eve is a different story" Winston says<br>Humphrey turns around to leave and eve was standing right there

"Your not going any where" eve says  
>Then jumping pinning Humphrey to the ground<br>"You will never touch my daughter again" eve says

Kate jumps knocking eve off Humphrey putting cuts in both of his shoulders

Eve gets Kate off

Humphrey was crawling away eve got in his way  
>Humphrey stands up<br>"Get back down" eve demands  
>Humphrey whines<p>

"Please just kill me the way you killed my parents" Humphrey says withs his face berried in the dirt

The wolves that were watching stoped, eve  
>Stoped and Winston stoped<br>"Humphrey what" Kate asked  
>"Your Parents killed mine" Humphrey says standing back up then running with what energy he had left back to the den<p>

Humphrey just went by bolt and threw him self against the wall  
>Kate came running in behind Humphrey<p>

Bolt ran back to the den.

"Humphrey, what's wrong with you? Why did you just... Run into the wall like that?" Bolt said.

Maybelle and the pups are now over at her den so they wouldn't see their father like this.

"Go away" Humphrey says

"Humphrey" Kate says sadly

"Humphrey. Come on. Im your friend." Bolt said honestly.

"Stay away" Humphrey say  
>Then turns around<br>"All this mental stress has changed me I'm not the same Humphrey any more" Humphrey says falling to the floor  
>"Your always the same Humphrey to me " Kate says<p>

"I'm sure you can take care of the pups in your own" Humphrey says weakly

"Wait Humphrey what's happening" Kate says  
>"I'm dieing" Humphrey says<br>"No Humphrey please" Kate says  
>"Goodbye Kate, I love you" Humphrey says<br>Before going in to a deep deep coma, but his Pulse us to slow to pick up

"No" Kate yells every one in the vally heard and ran to the den

"No..." Bolt said sadly and sat next to Kate.

"Why?" he asked with a tear in his eye.

Kate falls over next to Humphreys body  
>and puts her claw to her throat<br>Winston saw and runs and stops her  
>"No Kate we don't need to lose you also" Winston says<br>Kate starts crying really hard

"Please leave me, and bring my pups to me" Kate says

Bolt slowly walked out and went to his den. Maybelle and the pups saw him.

"Hi Dad! Er, I mean, Bolt! Why do you look so sad?" Runt asked.

"Just... Follow me." Bolt said.

"Okay." all three of them said and followed.

Bolt reached Kate's den and the pups ran inside to their mother.

"Mom!" they all yelled and ran to her.

But they then saw Humphrey on the ground not moving.

"What's wrong with him? Why isn't be moving?" Claudette asked.

"He's dead" Kate says crying

"No! He can't be! We... We just found him!" Runt whimpered, then all three started crying on their mother.

They all fall asleep next to Humphrey

Bolt was over at his den with Maybelle.

"I can't believe he's dead." Maybelle said.

"Neither can I. Now I know how he felt when he thought I was dead. Im so sorry Humphrey." Bolt said.

He got a sudden hug from Maybelle which he accepted and gave back.

"He was my best friend... Even after he left." Bolt said.

"I know. He was mine too." she said.

They then started to rub each other's backs.

Maybelle had an idea pop into her head. Now would be the time to tell him.

"Bolt?" Maybelle said and pulled back.

"What?" he said, looking into her eyes.

"I... I think it's about time I've told you this..." she started.

"You love me." he finished for her.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Well... I do love you too. But we're practically brother and sister. Don't you find that a little weird?" he asked.

"I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT! That makes no difference to me! I love you and want to be with you forever!" she wailed and cried on his shoulder.

But then she did something he didn't expect.

She pulled back, but then pulled him into a big kiss!

He didnt know what was going on. His eyes were open wide with surprise. Bolt never "kissed" anyone before. He tried pushing on her to get her to let go, but it was like she was glued to him! Then she did another unexpected thing. Maybelle tried to french him. Bolt didnt know it was coming, so her tongue dove in his mouth and tried wrestling with his tongue. But he liked this new sensation, so he gave in. Bolt's eyes shut softly as he got more and more into the passionate makeout session. The two started maoning and rubbing each other everywhere that they could manage to reach. This went on for a few minutes until Maybelle wanted air, but this time, Bolt didnt let go.

"MMPH!" Maybelle muffed in between their lips.

This snapped Bolt out of his trance and he opened his eyes and let go, Maybelle gasping for breath.

"Im sorry." Bolt apologized.

"No... Its... Alright." she replied, taking deep breaths.

Once she caught her breath, Bolt asked a question.

"What will everyone else think of us?" he asked.

"They'll be happy for us." she replied.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Duh! Nobody else knows we were raised together!" she said.

"Oh." he replied, then yawned.

"Well that tired you out, huh?" Maybelle said with a smirk.

"Yeah. All thanks to you." he said with a smirk also.

So the two curled up around each other like they did when they were pups, and fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

"Kids do you know were dad went" Kate asked  
>"I thought he died" runt says<br>"Guess not" Kate says  
>"Let's go aske your uncle bolt" Kate says<p>

"Bolt, Maybelle have seen Humphrey" Kate asked wakeing them up

"Huh?" Maybelle asked, half asleep.

"No... I havent. Why?" Bolt asked.

"Whats going on?" Maybelle asked, now waking up.

TO HUMPHREY

"Who is that" Humphrey asked him self as another wolve was coming by

"Who are you, and why are you here" Humphrey says

"I'm Daniel the lone wolf, and I'm trying to find my son, and who are you" Daniel says

"I'm Humphrey" Humphrey says  
>"Son" Daniel say<br>"Dad" Humphrey says  
>As they hugged<p>

"I will tell you later" Kate says  
>"Come on pups this way" Kate says running but slower to keep the pups up<p>

Kate sees to wolfs hugging  
>"HUMPHREY" Kate yells<p>

"Oh dad follow me" Humphrey says  
>They run up and meet Kate<br>"This is Kate she is my mate and these are our pups stinky, Claudette, and runt, Kate this is my dad" Humphrey says

Bolt comes runing to make sure Kate was ok

"Yall okay?" Bolt asked when he got up to them.

"This is my dad Daniel" Humphrey says

"So this is the famous Daniel. Nice to meet you, sir." Bolt greeted and held out his paw to shake.

Daniel shakes bolts paw

"Um dad so um... Not sure how to put this but my my mate, Kate's parents are the ones that killed mom" Humphrey says

Daniel growls at Kate  
>"Dad stop please" Humphrey asked<br>"Come back to our den" Humphrey says

They all get back and Maybelle walks over

"Is everybody okay?" she asked.

"Yea, this is my dad, Daniel" Humphrey says

Kate lays down the pups lay next to her  
>Humphrey lays down next to Kate<br>Bolt and Maybelle lay down  
>And Daniel lays down in front if Humphrey and Kate<br>"So you parents killed my mate" Daniel asked Kate  
>"Um I'm not sure no one has told me the complete story about it" Kate says<p>

"Oh ok" Daniel says calmly

Winston and eve walk the come lay down on the other side of kate were the pups are

Humphrey gets nervous

"Who are you, stranger?" Eve asked right as she walked in.

"He is my dad" humphrey says with nervousness in his voice

"Yes I am and you at the ones that killed my mate" Daniel says

"Your pack attacked ours" Winston says

"You killed my mate all my pups, humphreys brothers and sisters ran away, Humphrey is the only one I have found" Daniel says back sadly

"I'm sorry, we did not know there pups in there" eve says

"Wheres your pack?" Winston asked.

"I left to be alone wolf a long time ago" Daniel says

"Really? Whos the leader now?" Winston asked.

"The pack fell apart we ran out of food and they put a dam on our creek so we lost our water" Daniel says

"Oh no." Eve said.

"You welcome to stay here, and stay and our den till you get one" Humphrey says

Daniel looks at Winston and Eve for approval. They looked at each other, then looked back at him and nodded.

"Thanks guys" Daniel says

"Humphrey can I talk to you privately" Winston asked  
>"Yea" Humphrey says<p>

Humphrey Winston and eve walk out side

"We're sorry about yesterday" Winston says  
>"I want to here that from eve" Humphrey says in an madupset tone  
>"Humphrey I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it's just I try to protect Kate, I will adment I'm overprotective with Kate" eve says<br>Humphrey smiles  
>"Yea sometimes I'm a bit over protective if Kate and the pups" Humphrey says<br>"Yea but that's a good thing" Winston says

"Did my mom hurt you" Kate asked  
>"Nope" Humphrey says<p>

"You hurt my son" Daniel asked

"You know what, I did. But I was only protecting my daughter." Eve admitted.

"Ok as long as you didn't hurt him that bad" Daniel says

"But you know, Daniel, he almost DIED trying to protect Kate." Winston said with a smile.

He looks at Humphrey  
>"I'm glad to see that you are very protective of your mate" Daniel says<p>

"Thanks dad" Humphrey says

"So, he's our other grandfather?" Runt asked.

"Yes grandpa Daniel" Kate says "Oooohh." the three pups said

"Dad what are we doing today" Claudette asked

"Um not sure" Humphrey says

"Humphrey, I forgot to ask. Hows your neck? You really hit the wall hard." Bolt asked with concern.

"It's just a little sore" Humphrey says

"Okay." he replied.

"Im just curious, when is the next moonlight howl?" Maybelle asked.

"Sometime this week" eve says

"Oh." Maybelle said with delight.

"Are you and bolt going to it" eve asked

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh possibly." Maybelle said with a shy smirk.

"Are you going to go" eve. Asked Kate  
>"Yep" Kate says back<p>

"Who's going to watch the pups?" Bolt asked.

"Um dad could you watch our pups when we have the moonlight howl" Humphrey asked

"If corse son" Daniel says

"You know what, you shouldnt be in charge of the pups so soon! I mean, you just got your son back! Yall listen here. I will watch the pups. Yall go have fun. I know Humphrey wants to talk to his dad and catch up o things." Bolt said with a smile.

"Thanks bolt, but what about you and maybelle don't you want to go to the moonlight howl, it's in two days" Humphrey says

"Im fine as long as im with her." Bolt said with a smile.

Maybelle smiled and nodded.

"We can go next time." Maybelle said.

"Ok" Kate says

2 DAYS LATER, AT THE MOONLIGHT HOWL  
>"Kate are you ready" Humphrey asked<br>"Yep let's take the pups to bolt" Kate says

The walk in bolt and Maybelles den

"You guys look good!" Maybelle complimented

"Thanks, see you guys later" Kate says  
>"By mom, by dad" the pups says<br>"By kidos" Kate and Humphrey says

"So do think it was a good idea to hide the speakers" Kate asked

"Yea I thank so" Humphrey says  
>As they walk up to there spot on top of the rock<br>Where humphreys music stuff was

"Nice to see you guys out here!" Lilly said as she and Garth met up with them.

"Are you ready" Kate asked Lilly and garth

"As ever!" Lilly squealed.

"I start" Kate says  
>" Humphrey play that song I made a week ago" Kate says<p>

"Come ing up" Humphrey says

Kate sings:  
>I need your love<br>I need your time  
>When everything's wrong<br>You make it right  
>I feel so high<br>I come alive  
>I need to be free with you tonight<br>I need your love

[Beat break]

I need your love

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door  
>I know you're there but I can't see you anymore<br>And that's the reason you're in the dark  
>I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart<br>And I feel so helpless here  
>Watch my eyes are filled with fear<br>Tell me do you feel the same  
>Hold me in your arms again<p>

I need your love  
>I need your time<br>When everything's wrong  
>You make it right<br>I feel so high  
>I come alive<br>I need to be free with you tonight  
>I need your love<p>

[Beat break]

I need your love

Am I dreaming? Will I ever find you now?  
>I walk in circles but I'll never figure out<br>What I mean to you, do I belong?  
>I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong<br>And I feel so helpless here  
>Watch my eyes are filled with fear<br>Tell me do you feel the same  
>Hold me in your arms again<p>

I need your love  
>I need your time<br>When everything's wrong  
>You make it right<br>I feel so high  
>I come alive<br>I need to be free with you tonight  
>I need your love<p>

[Beat break]

I need your love

All the years  
>All the times<br>You have never been to blame  
>And now my eyes are open<br>And now my heart is closing  
>And all the tears<br>All the lies  
>All the waste<br>I've been trying to make it change  
>And now my eyes are open<p>

I need your love  
>I need your time<br>When everything's wrong  
>You make it right<br>I feel so high  
>I come alive<br>I need to be free

[Beat break]

Humphrey keeps the beat going with the music equitment

"Ready Kate" Humphrey says  
>"Let's go" Kate says<p>

By this time every wolve in the vally is watching bolt and Maybelle are out side there den listing.

Kate:  
>It's going down, I'm yelling timber<br>You better move, you better dance  
>Let's make a night you won't remember<br>I'll be the one you won't forget

(Humphrey)  
>Kate:<br>Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
>Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)<p>

Humphrey  
>The bigger they are, the harder they fall<br>These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs  
>I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off<br>Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber  
>Face down, booty up, timber<br>That's the way we like to–what?–timber  
>I'm slicker than an oil spill<br>She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>One more shot, another round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>Swing your partner round and round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>One more shot, another round  
>End of the night, it's going down<p>

Kate:  
>It's going down, I'm yelling timber<br>You better move, you better dance  
>Let's make a night you won't remember<br>I'll be the one you won't forget

(Humphrey)  
>Kate:<br>It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
>You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)<br>Let's make a night you won't remember  
>I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)<p>

(Humphrey)  
>Kate:<br>Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
>Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)<p>

Humphrey:  
>Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane<br>Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
>Live in hotels, swing on planes<br>Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
>Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí<br>Order me another round, homie  
>We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down<p>

Swing your partner round and round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>One more shot, another round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>Swing your partner round and round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>One more shot, another round  
>End of the night, it's going down<p>

Kate:  
>It's going down, I'm yelling timber<br>You better move, you better dance  
>Let's make a night you won't remember<br>I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
>You better move, you better dance (you better dance)<br>Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember  
>I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)<p>

(Humphrey)  
>Kate:<br>Wooooah wooooah (hey), wooooah (it's going down)  
>Wooooah wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)<p>

Wooooah (timber), wooooah, wooooah (it's going down)  
>Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)<p>

"You ready lily" Kate says

"Yep let's do it" lily says

Lily:See your face across the room from me  
>Heart is racing and it's getting pretty hard to breathe<p>

Beat break

The lights dance on both our faces, your eyes, they sparkle bright  
>The beating of my heart draws closer, but my brain is still wise inside<p>

Humphrey plays a beat between the versus  
>I don't wanna fall in love, tonight<br>I don't wanna fall in love, tonight  
>You took my hand and lead me away to another place, just you and me<br>I don't wanna fall in love, tonight

"Garth your turn" Humphrey says

"Ok I'm ready" Garth says

Garth:

Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
>Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<p>

Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?  
>Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<p>

What if I'm far from home?  
>Oh, brother I will hear you call.<br>What if I lose it all?  
>Oh, sister I will help you out!<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<p>

Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
>Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<p>

What if I'm far from home?  
>Oh, brother I will hear you call.<br>What if I lose it all?  
>Oh, sister I will help you out!<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<p>

"That was awesome guys" salty says walking up to Humphrey

Garth and Lilly do their own solo full of love and passion for each other.

After they finished Kate and Humphrey did the same

"Wow that was tiring, let's go back to our dens" Kate says  
>"Sounds good" Humphrey says<p>

"See ya later" Kate says to lily and Garth  
>"See ya" lily says<p>

They walk in bolt and Maybelles den

"Hi guys!" Maybelle whispered, as to not waking the sleeping pups.

"How was it?" Bolt whispered.

"Awesome" Humphrey says  
>"It was amazing" Kate says<br>"Humphrey did a good job" Kate says

"Wait what" Maybelle says  
>"No, no not like that" Kate says<p>

"Oh." Maybelle chuckled.

"I guess will come pick the pups up in the morning" Kate says

"Oh. Okay. They were going to ask if they could stay over anyways." Bolt said.

"They can, see y'all tomarro" Kate says

"Yeah, goodnight." Bolt said.

They left and Bolt and Maybelle were on each side of the pup pile to keep them warm through the night, and they fell asleep rather quickly.

They go back in there den  
>"How was the howl" Daniel asked<br>"Good" Humphrey says

NEXT DAY

Maybelle and Bolt woke up to hearing the pups laughing and yipping.

"Good morning, pups." Bolt said with a yawn.

"Hello bolt" Claudette says

Humphrey and Kate were walking over and see runt setting outside

"Runt what's wrong" Humphrey asked

"Stinky and Claudette were making fun of me" runt says

"Kate stay here and talk to runt" Humphrey says and walks straight to bolt

"Why weren't you watching my pups" Humphrey says a little mad

"Hey! We just woke up!" Bolt explained.

"Shut up" Humphrey says

"Come on pups let's go home" Humphrey says

" yes dad" they pups say

"What the hell is his deal?" Bolt asked Maybelle.

"I have no clue." she replied.

"What did you just say" Humphrey turns around

"I was just wondering why you're so mad all of a sudden." Bolt said.

"Just shut the f*** up" Humphrey says  
>All the pups ran out side to Kate<br>Kate heard Humphrey and walks in  
>"Is somthing wrong" Kate asked<br>"Just I need some time Alone" Humphrey says walking out

Kate looks at Bolt. He shakes his head and raises his paws like "I dont know what just happened."

"Did he just curse" Kate asked

"Yes. He did." Maybelle said.

"I have never heard him do that" Kate says

"Why is he so mad?" Bolt asked.

"I Honstly don't know" Kate says

"Should, uh... I go talk to him? I mean, he targeted me." Bolt asked.

"I would" Kate says

"Alright." Bolt said and he got up and left.

"Hey Humphrey!" Bolt called as he caught up with him.

But Humphrey kept walking.

"Just- will you stop for a second?!" Bolt asked.

"What do you want" Humphrey asked

"Just answer this question. What did I do wrong? When yall walked in, Maybelle and I just woke up." Bolt said.

"Runt said he got made fun of, I just wanted you to stop them from doing that" Humphrey says the a bit if angrer in his voice

"Well im sorry. But I couldnt have prevented it. It would have been a different story if we were awake." Bolt said

"Ok, sorry that I got mad at you in the den" Humphrey says

"Its okay. Are we good?" Bolt asked.

"Yes, but I want to be Alone today, can you go bring me runt" Humphrey asked

"Okay, sure. No problem." Bolt said and he picked Runt up and brought him to his father.

"Thanks bolt" Humphrey says  
>"Come on runt let's go and walk" Humphrey says<p>

"Ok dad" runt says

They walk for about 30 minutes

Then three wolves come out and knock  
>Humphrey out<br>"Who are you" runt asked  
>"Shut up" on of the wolves asked<br>They grab Humphrey and runt and take them to a different part of jasper  
>ok.<p>

Bolt walks back to his den to see Maybelle and Kate talking.

"Im back." he said.

"Is Humphrey out walking" Kate asked

"Yeah." he said and laid down next to Maybelle.

"Ok, so what are you going todo today" Kate asked

They looked at each other and back at Kate.

"I dont know. Im done with my training, and so is Bolt. Maybe just a nice walk around the territory would be nice." Maybelle said.

Bolt nodded.

"Ok i will go with you" Kate says

The three were walking the boarders.

"I just remembered something." Bolt said.

"What?" the girls asked in unison.

"I never went back to apologize to my parents." Bolt said.

"Let's go see if there here still" Kate says

"They wont be here yet. They come once every year, and stay for 2 weeks, then go back." Bolt said.

"Oh ok" Kate says  
>"Wait a sec" Kate says smelling the air<p>

Then sees where some one dragged somthing across the ground  
>"Somthing happend to Humphrey and runt" Kate says<br>"Like what" Claudette asked  
>"Wolf napped" Kate says<p>

"Wolf napped?" Maybelle asked.

"Another wolve toke Humphrey" Kate says

"Quick, find his and Runt's scent." Bolt said and sniffed the ground.

"I got it they went that way" Kate says

"Lets go! Wait... what about the pups?" Bolt asked.

"Maybelle can you take them to Daniel" Kate asked

"Yeah. Come on you two." Maybelle said.

Maybelle leaves

"Come on bolt" Kate says taking off running into the woods

They ran until it was dark, but both of them pushed on. Then a storm was in their path. The wind was picking up badly, it was pouring rain, lightning all around, and it started to hail.

"Kate, I think we should stop." Bolt suggested.

"What do you mean "Stop"? We have to keep going." Kate said.

"Do you want to die?! OW!" Bolt yelled as a ball of hail hit his head.

One after another, hail fell and was thrown at the two.

"We need to OW find shelter!" Bolt yelled.

"OW! Where?!" Kate yelled, looking around her.

Bolt could barely see through the rain, but he managed to just see a cave not long from where they were.

"OW! There!" Bolt said and ran to it, with Kate following him.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Bolt said as each ball of hail hit him.

Kate said the same thing. They jumped a few rocks, then they were in the cave.

"Well, we better get some sleep. We leave first thing in the morning." Kate said.

Bolt nodded.

They fell asleep next to each other, but not too close.

NEXT DAY

Bolt woke half way up to a nice warm feeling. He moved around a little bit and found out that the warm feeling was between his forepaws. He muzzled it a little bit, thinking it was Maybelle. The warm source let out a happy maon. But it wasn't Maybelle's maon. It was Kate's. Bolt's eyes shot open and he looked at his chest, and there was Kate. He's eyes got wider.

"Oh no... Im SO dead!" Bolt thought.

He was thinking of a way to get out of the position that they were in without waking Kate, but everytime he tried, she would stir.

"What am I going to do!" Bolt thought.

With bolts luck Kate rolled over and gets up  
>"Good morning" Kate says<br>"G-G-Goodmorning." Bolt stuttered.

"Thank god! That would have been really AWKWARD if she woke up in my chest." Bolt praised.

"Are you ready" Kate asked looking out if the den

Bolt shook the dirt out of his fur.

"Yeah, lets go." Bolt said.

HUMPHREY AND RUNT

Humphrey wakes up laying on a rock with runt cuddled up against him

"Why hello, Humphrey" king says  
>"Who are you" Humphrey says<br>"King" king says  
>"Who are you" Humphrey asked a female wolf<br>"Princess" princess says

NEXT DAY

Humphrey way covering runt all night from the rain the storm wasn't as bad as it was in western pack

Humphrey was soaked, runt was sleeping under him

"Someone help us" Humphrey says

"Daddy I'm cold" runt says

"I am to" Humphrey says

Runt curls up in humphreys chest

BACK TO KATE AND HUMPHREY

"Let's go" Kate says running the way Humphrey went

After a while of running  
>The see a big hill with a wolf standing on it as the leader<p>

"Look bolt" Kate says pointing next to the leader  
>"It's Humphrey" Kate says<p>

"It is! And he's gotta have Runt. But how are we going to get them over here without causing a scene?" Bolt asked.

"Let's just walk over there" Kate says

They walk over to the leader

"Hello who are you" king ordered  
>"I'm Kate and this is bolt, I would like to talk to my mate and son" Kate says<p>

"There right there" king says

They walk over  
>"Hey Humphrey" Kate says<br>"Kate" Humphrey says  
>"Mommy" runt says<p>

The three turn to leave, but Bolt makes them stop.

"Whats the catch?" Bolt yelled to King.

"Well I just thought you might want to see him before he gets killed" king says

"He's not dying. Not today." Bolt growled.

"All have you know this is a all alpha pack" king says

"Yeah... We've heard much about this pack." Bolt retorted.

"I would go see you friend if I were you" king says

"We're making it out of here, together. One way, or another." Bolt said and he went to his friends.

"Will see about that" king says

Then the called 4 alphas

"Remeber that jail cave we built" king says

"Yes sir" on of the alphas say

"Put all if them in it" king says  
>"Yes sir" the alphas said<p>

"Um bolt watch out" runt yells  
>Bolt got knocked out Kate got knocked out and Humphrey got knocked out<br>And they picked up runt and dragged them in to a cave  
>And pushed a rock in it is the cloud bit get out<br>"Urg were are we" Kate asked looking at the little window of light showing in

"Oh great. We're blocked in." Bolt said, pushing on each wall.

"Lets hope Maybelle told everyone what happened." he added.

"Yea wait what" Humphrey asked  
>Runt was leaning up against Humphrey<p>

"We were just taking a walk around the boarders, Kate picked up your scent and it lead out of the territory. We told Maybelle to take the pups back to the den." Bolt explained. "Oh ok" Humphrey says

Maybelle and the pups were running back but the pups weren't fast enough yet. So she picked them up by the scruff in her mouth and ran as fast as her legs could take her to Kate's den.

"Daniel! Can you watch these two?" Maybelle asked as she let the pups down in the den.

"Yea why" daniel says

"Humphrey's been wolf napped." she said and shot over to the leader's den.

"Winston, Eve, yall in here?" Maybelle asked.

"Yes what's wrong" eve says

"Humphreys been wolf napped and Bolt and Kate went to find him. Come on, Ill show you where." Maybelle said.

"Let's go" eve says

They got to the spot where Kate and Bolt took off.

"They went this way." Maybelle said, pointing in the direction the two went.

"rouge wolves" Winston says  
>"We need to get our alphas and betas" eve says<p>

"Then lets go!" Maybelle said.

Winston and eve run back to there den

Winston let's a loud howl to get all the wolves

Tony, Garth and Lilly come up

"We heard the howl. What's wrong?" Garth asked as more alphas came up.

"Humphrey has been taken" eve says

"Oh no." Lilly gasped.

"I think I know who took him." Tony said.

"Who" eve asked

"My brother, King, is the leader of the pack Banff. When we were pups, he would ALWAYS get into fights. And there was a time when he killed one of our own members of the pack. My parents then banished him from the pack, and years later he came back with a large amount of alpha lone wolves, and wanted back into the pack. All of the members of his back had each killed one of their own pack, so my parents threatened him that if he were to step foot in the Western territory again, he would be found and put into solitary confinement for the rest of his life. Before he left he warned us that he would be back." Tony explained.

All the wolves have came to the bottem of the rock

"Every one listen up I need all the alphas and half the betas to come with me to banff" Winston says

"One of our own, Humphrey, has been wolf napped by the Banff pack! And we need to save him." Tony also announced

"Omegas you need to watch out for anything strange will we are in gone, we leave in a hour" winsome says

"Be carful and be safe everyone." Tony said.

Winston turns around  
>"Are you going, you might be able to get to him more because he is your brother" Winston asked<p>

"Of course." Tony replied.

"Good" Winston says

1 hour later

"Come on this way" Winston says  
>Following humphreys sent and Kate's sent<p>

"Ok every one me and tony will go up there first if you here a howl then charge" Winston says

"Yes, Winston." everybody said.

They walk up to king  
>"Hello what do you want" king asked<p>

"King. Nice to see ya." Tony said with a warm smile.

"Tony nice to see you again" king says

"You too brother." Tony replied, then Winston stepped in.

"Hello, King." Winston said.

"Winston" king says  
>"Yes so we have witnesses that have seen<br>Your wolves wolf napp some of our pack" Winston says  
>"Yea we do they were out of your territory" king says<p>

"Nope your wolves left a clear path from here to my pack" Winston  
>Says<p>

Back in the den

Princess walks up to the window  
>"Hey guys " princess says<br>"Who are you" Kate asked  
>" tell you later, I will help you out" princess says<p>

"Wait, arent you Princess?" Bolt asked.

"Yes" she says

"I knew it." Bolt said.

"How did you know?" Kate asked.

"You can learn a few things when you talk with Tony." Bolt said.

Tony let's out a howl

"They're here." Humphrey said.

They hear fighting out side  
>"Here" princess says<br>As she pushed the door open so they could get out

"Winston were out" Humphrey says as they walked over to them As the fighting stoped

King was standing there staring at Winston and tony and the rest princess was standing next to kate

"Why did you take them?" Bolt asked King.

"To get back at someone" king says

"Someone? Who-" Bolt started.

"Me. King, I didnt want you to leave, but it was best for the pack." Tony explained.

"You just killed almost my whole pack" king says

"And now I want to fix what was broken. Our bond. I want you to join our pack." Tony said.

"What? Tony, you cant be serious?!" Winston asked.

"Are you kidding me your letting the wolf that f***** wolf napped me and runt, in to  
>Our pack" Humphrey says very pissed<br>Then turns around and walks back toward there territory

"Come on runt let's go to Humphrey" Kate says

Kate walks up to Humphrey

"Humphrey stop." Kate said as she caught up.

"I'm just going home" Humphrey says

"Tony, think about what youre saying!" Bolt said.

**END OF CHAPTER 5 PART 2**

**AHHH WHAT DO YOU THINK TELL US WE LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK**

**TELL US WHAT YOU LIKE **

**IF YOU GOT ANY IDEAS TELL US**

**FOR NOW WE ARE SIGNING OUT**


	7. Chapter 6 (RATED M)

**chapter 6**

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M

"I know what I'm saying" tony says

"But Humphrey's right! Your brother fricking wolf napped him!" Bolt said.

"I know but it was my fault" tony says

"How? What did you do?" Bolt asked.

"I kicked king out of the pack before we united" tony says

"No, that was your parents. Not you." Bolt said.

"But I didnt stop them. I didnt do a dang thing about it. And now its time to make up. Im sorry, King." Tony said.

"I cant come with you. I have my pack to look after. But I do forgive you, Tony. Now, please get out of my territory. It was really nice to see you again, Tony. Maybe we can meet again in better matters." King said.

"Dad I'm leaving I'm going with them" princess says  
>"Why" king says<p>

"Because there's not enough food here" princess says

"You are welcome to come with us" Winston says

**Back to Kate and Humphrey **

"Oh." Kate said.

"You coming with me" Humphrey says

"Im waiting for Bolt, my dad, and Tony." Kate said.

"Fine, leave your mate" Humphrey says

"Humphrey, dont think like that!" Kate said.

" then let's go see our other pups" Humphrey says

"Your dad is watching them. Just... Stay with me. Please?" Kate asked with big round eyes and a slow, quivering bottom lip.

"Fine I will wait" humphrey says

Kate smiled.

They walk back to see them still talking.

"Hey so are we going back" Kate asked

"Yeah." Winston said.

"Good" Humphrey says

"By dad" princess says  
>"By princess" king says<p>

Tony stops walking and looks back. Just so happens, King looked back at the same time. They both smiled and continued walking.

"So what are things like over here" princess asked

"Pretty good. Do you have a mate?" Maybelle asked.

"Nope" princess says

"Oh. Im surprised. You're VERY pretty." Maybelle complimented.

"Thanks" princess says

"So, what will we do when we get back?" Bolt asked.

"Im going to lay down" humphrey says

"Yeah, that cave wasnt really comfortable." Bolt said.

"I cant wait to see stinky and claudette" humphrey says

"Neither can I. I hope your dad took care of them." Kate said.

"I know he did" Humphrey says

Bolt was walking behind Maybelle and he picked up a sweet and enticing scent. He drew in deep breaths and closed his eyes, taking in the hypnotising scent. But when he opened his eyes he found himself a couple inches away from Maybelle's privates. His eyes went wide and he backed off almost immediately. He recognized the smell. Maybelle was in heat.

"Oh no. Not again." Bolt mumbled as fantasies of him and Maybelle mating were flooding his head and he started to get hard.

"Stop it stop it stop it! Dont think about that!" Bolt whispered to himself, loud enough for Maybelle to hear.

"Stop what?" she asked and looked back at him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Bolt said, hiding his thoughts.

"Oh." Maybelle said back, turning her head to look forward.

"How long was I gone" Humphrey asked

"About a day." Kate said

"Good so I didn't mess anything" Humphrey asked

"Not that I know of." Kate replied.

"Good" Humphrey says  
>"Thanks for letting me come with y'all" princess says<p>

"No problem. But your dad, he wont bother us, will he?" Bolt asked.

"No I thank so and if does I will handle it" princess says

"Huh. Okay." he replied.

"How far till we get back" princess asked

"Just a little farther." Kate said.

They walked about 2 more miles and they finally reached the border of the United Packs.

"Ok here we are" Kate says  
>"You can stay in our den till you get your own" Humphrey says<p>

As it was starting to get dark out

"Well Im going to go to bed. I did a lot of running around lately. Haha." Maybelle said and walked towards the den, and noticed Bolt wasnt following.

"Bolt, arent you coming?" she asked.

Bolt looked from the other guys and her.

"Uh... I think Im going to hang out with the guys a little longer. Is that okay?" Bolt asked.

"Oh, uh... Yeah, sure. But dont stay out too long." Maybelle said and winked at him and walked to the den.

Bolt gave out a sigh of relief.

"Somthing wrong bolt" Kate asked

"What? Oh uh, nothing." Bolt said.

"Bolt we can tell something's wrong" kate says

Bolt sighed.

"Its... Maybelle's in heat." he said.

"Oh will that's up to you to act" Kate says

"She just acts all weird." Bolt said.

"Have you talked to her about pups" Kate asked

"Oh god no." Bolt laughed.

"Will you need to because chances are you and her will proble do you know what" Kate says

"I guess youre right. But I could go for some berries before I go back." Bolt said.

"Ok" Kate says

"Come on princess I will show you ware your sleeping" Humphrey says

Kate, Humphrey, runt, princess go to there den

"Here is our den" Kate says

"Daddy, mommy" stinky and Claudette say as they run to Kate and Humphrey 

"You have the most adorable pups." Princess complimented.

Feb 6"Thanks" Kate says

"Humphrey your back" Daniel says  
>"Yes i am, how are you" Humphrey asked<br>"Good, who is this pretty wolf" Daniel asked

Princess giggled.

"Im Princess." she replied.

"And thank you. You are very handsome." she added with a smile.

"Thanks" Daniel says

"Man these are good." Bolt said as he shoveled in some berries.

"Easy Bolt!" Mooch said.

"I'm going to bed" Humphrey says

"Alright pups. Bedtime." Kate said.

Kate and Humphrey and there pups go to sleep I. The middle if the den

Princess lays down next to Daniel

"So do you live here" princess asked  
>"Yep" Daniel says<br>"When I called you pretty earlyer I meant it to" Daniel says

"I meant it when I called you handsome" princess says

Princess lunged at his face kissing him  
>Both enjoyed it well it lasted<p>

"I love you" princess says  
>"Love ya to" Daniel says<p>

BOLT AND MAYBELLE

"I just found out that Maybelle's in heat. How do I keep myself from getting her pregnant?" Bolt asked.

"Just pull out." he said.

"Pull out?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah. Just make sure you dont shove your knot in and pull out before you come. That's what I do with Candy." Shakey said.

"Oh. Yeah that makes sense." Bolt said.

"She even said during our first time, "Dont be a dummy, come on my tummy."" Shaky added.

Bolt burst out laughing at what he said. He calmed down after a few seconds and looked up to the sky.

"Well boys, I better go. Ill see yall later." Bolt said and he licked the berry juice from his lips.

"Yeah, later." the guys said and he left.

On the way home, Bolt was thinking about what Shakey said. Then he remembered what Shaky said about Candy.

"Dont be a dummy, come on my tummy. Wow." Bolt said quietly with a smile.

"What did you say?" Bolt heard Maybelle say.

He didnt even know that he walked in the den when he said that.

"Oh just something Shakey said." Bolt replied.

"Oh." Maybelle said and rubbed herself against Bolt.

"Just remember what Shakey said." Bolt thought.

NEXT DAY

***lmao ok***

Bolt awoke feeling sore and tired. Then he remembered what happened last night. He noticed he wasnt stuck to Maybelle. Good. He looked at her and she was lying on her back. He checked her belly and saw that it was still wet. Also good.

"Thank god." Bolt mumbled.

Maybelle started to stir and opened her eyes.

"That was fun." she said with a smile.

"It was." he said back.

"Bolt. Were you a virgin before we did it?" Maybelle asked.

"Well yeah. Youre my first." Bolt said and nuzzled her.

"You?" he asked.

"Yup." she replied.

"Awesome. We should get cleaned up. We smell of our fluids." Bolt said.

Maybelle nodded in agreement and they went to the pond to cleanse themselves.

KATE AND HUMPHREY

Every one was wake already

"So looks like you to  
>Sleep well" Kate says<br>"Yep Daniel kept me warm last night" princess says

"Good, Humphrey can I talk to you out side"  
>Kate asked<br>Humphrey comes walking from the back  
>Of there den witch has another room in it<br>"YeA sure" Humphrey says

They walk out side

"You may have a step mother" Kate says  
>"I know" Humphrey says<br>"What do you think of it" Kate asked  
>" not sure yet" Humphrey says<p>

Back to bolt and maybelle

They both cleaned themselves and got out then shook dry.

"Lets go see how everyone else is doing." Maybelle suggested.

Bolt nodded and they went to Kate and Humphrey's den.

Bolt and maybell walk up and hear the conversation 

"Wait, they like each other?" Maybelle asked.

"Yea they were cuddled together last night" Kate says

"Really? Well Im glad to know their happy." Bolt said.

"Yeah, I just don't know how to react to it" Humphrey says

"Get to know her." Bolt suggested.

"How " Humphrey asked

"Oh i dont know... Ask her about her life?" Bolt chuckled slightly.

"Ah ok" Humphrey says

"Yup. So whats going on today?" Bolt asked and Maybelle laid down beside him.

"I have no idea" Kate says

"There needs to be some sorts of activities for everyone to do when it gets boring." Maybelle said, rolling onto her side.

"Well after what happend yesterday I don't think much of any thing is going on" Humphrey says

"Yeah, true." Bolt said.

"So what now" Kate asked

"We could go swim for a bit. It is hotter than yesterday." Bolt said, Maybelle now lightly sleeping.

"Ok sounds good" Kate says

"One sec, princess could you and Daniel watch the pups for us" Kate asked

" sure" princess says back

" ok let's go" Kate says

"So what do you want to do" Kate asked

Humphrey jumps and tackles Kate to the ground and lays on her

Bolt knocks Maybelle into the water.

"Whyd you do that?" she said in a sad tone when she surfaced.

"Im sorry! I thought it would be funny." Bolt apologized as Maybelle came to the edge by him.

"Here. Let me help you get out." Bolt said and held his paw out.

Maybelle got an idea. She grabbed his paw and yanked on it, pulling him into the lake. He surfaced laughing, Maybelle now laughing also.

She got out and jumped back into the lake right in front of him, splashing water all over him. He laughed and waited for her to come up. A few seconds passed and she didnt come up. He drew in a breath and ducked his head under the water looking for her. He looked all around and didnt see her. Now Bolt started to panic. He resurfaced.

"Maybelle! Where are you?" Bolt asked in a worried tone.

Kate and Humphrey heard.

"Bolt what happend" Kate asked pushing Humphrey off her running to bolt Humphrey followed

"Maybelle-" Bolt said.

"GAAAAAAAAAAA!" Maybelle yelled as she surfaced right in front of him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Bolt yelled and nearly fainted right then and there.

Maybelle laughed as hard as she could.

Humphrey and Kate both laugh to

Humphrey falls back on top of Kate

"Pay backs a bitch! Aint it?!" Maybelle chuckled as she calmed down.

"Alright, alright. You got me." Bolt said as he swam to her.

"Well some one is a little happy" Kate says  
>as Humphrey was getting bigger<br>"Hehe yeah I guess so" Humphrey says

But then Bolt surprised her. He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. It was full of love and passion. Then it turned into lust as they both started to maon. They got out of the water and they were both turned on. Maybelle laid her chest on the ground and waved her rear in the air.

"Come get it." Maybelle said seductively.

He obeyed and dove right in, licking at her lips, making her maon in pleasure.

Kate rolled on over and stands up  
>"Come on " Kate says sexully<br>Humphrey mounts Kate and starts humping her hard

A few minutes past and Maybelle came, squirting all over Bolt's face, with a relieved sigh.

"Alrighty. My turn." Bolt said.

"My pleasure." Maybelle chuckled.

Bolt laid on his back and Maybelle walked over him. He was already hard so all she had to do was use her mouth and her paws. She took her paw and pushed his 9" member so it was strait up in the air, which also gave it about another inch in length. She eagerly licked it, resulting in Bolt letting out maons of pleasure. He have her a couple dribbles of precome, which she licked up happily. She then took his member and rubbed it a little with her paw and then put her mouth over it to suck it. She bobbed her head up and down for a few minutes until Bolt spoke.

"Maybelle, Im gonna c-" But it was too late.

He came in her mouth. Rope after rope, volley after volley of his sticky white fluid shot from him and into her mouth. Surprisingly, she held it all in her mouth and gulped it down like a tall glass of water on a hot summer day, not letting a single drop fall. She sucked him dry and let him go, his member still throbbing. She laid down on her chest again and waited for her to mount. He got up and quickly did so, carefully aligning his member with her hot wet sacred entrance. He pushed up against it and stopped.

"You ready?" Bolt asked.

"Am I ever. Show me what you got." Maybelle said with excitement.

With that he started thrusting in and out.

"Oh Humphrey faster, faster " Kate moaned  
>Humphrey picked up his speed<p>

Humphrey shoved his knot in Kate  
>Kate let's a loud moan<br>"Kate I think I'm  
>Going to c..." Humphrey says<br>Then spraying his liquids in Kate

Kate some how  
>Manged roll over<br>And Humphrey layed on top  
>"That was amazing" Kate says<br>"You were amazing " Humphrey says  
>"Oh now were stuck together" Kate says<br>"I can still hump you though " Humphrey says  
>"Go for it" kAte says<p>

Kate pulls his head down and the start kissing romanticly will Humphrey was humping her

Maybelle and Bolt happened to look over at Kate and Humphrey to see that he had already finished.

"Wow. That was quick." Maybelle said as Bolt went slow.

"I know." Bolt chuckled to himself.

She noticed that he hasnt gone any faster yet.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"You want me to go faster?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Well okay then. Your wish is my command." he said and slowly picked up speed.

"Oh yeah... Thats more like it..." Maybelle maoned.

"God Maybelle... How did you get to tight?" Bold asked.

She wasnt paying attention to him because she was so lost in pleasure.

"Mmmmmph... Go faster..." Maybelle begged.

Bolt did as he was told and kicked it up a notch. By now they both were maoning loudly.

"Ah. Faster. H-harder." Maybelle begged.

And Bolt did so. This feeling was starting to become addictive. But he couldnt say no to her.

They both started whining in pleasure for a few seconds.

"Yeah. Uh huh, uh huh. OH! Right there! Yes! Right there right there right there." Maybelle said as Bolt hit her G***.

Bolt pulled out and rolled her over onto her back and kissed her with love and passion and went in again.

"Oh f***... God that feels sooooo good! Yeah, yeh yeah yeah yeah. Oh god! Bolt Im gonna come!" Maybelle yelled.

Bolt went a little longer and made sure he didnt tie with her and pulled out just when she hit her climax. He quickly got off then shoved his tongue in her, licking her walls as she squeezed out her juices. Bolt also came all over the ground below him. He made sure that there wasnt a drop oh Maybelle's fluids on her and looked at her face.

"God Bolt... Youre so... amazing... You really know how to make a girl feel good." Maybelle said, out of breath.

"You werent bad yourself!" Bolt said and laid down with her.

Humphrey stoped humping Kate and looked her in the eyes  
>"I love you" Kate says<br>"Love you to" Humphrey says

"Looks like someone has also finished" Kate days to bolt and maybelle

"Haha. We just got done!" Maybelle said.

"We did to" Kate says  
>"We should go back"Maybelle says<br>"Uh we can't" Kate says

Maybelle and Bolt chuckled.

"Sure you can! yall can be the two headed wolf!" Maybelle amused.

"I'm not walking back stuck in Kate, eve would kill me" Humphrey says

"Yeah, hes got a point." Bolt said.

"Just wait a while." Bolt said.

"Yep" Humphrey says

"Well we're going to wash up while yall wait." Bolt said.

"Ok" Kate says

"Humphrey try to pull out" Kate asked  
>"Ok" Humphrey says<p>

Humphrey pulls and he slides out  
>"Ooooohhhh" Kate moans<p>

"Let's wash up to" Humphrey says

Bolt and Maybelle washed up and got out and shook the water out.

Humphrey and Kate also clean up  
>"Come on let's go back" Kate says<p>

"Alright." Maybelle said and they left.

"Hey pups" Humphrey says

"Yeah, Dad?" they said.

"Did you have a good day" Kate asked

"Yeah, It was okay. How was yours?" they asked

"Good we walked around the territory" Humphrey says

The pups giggled.

"Were they good" Kate asked

"Yup." Daniel said.

"How have you to been" Kate asked

"Good." he replied.

"Hey can I talk to you in private" Humphrey asked

"Yea sure" Daniel says

They walk out side

"So do you like princess" Humphrey asked

"Yeah. Shes really nice." Daniel said.

"Do you love her" Humphrey asked

"I think I might." he replied.

"And if this does work out, dont think that Im replacing your mother. I loved her with all my heart and then some. I miss her everyday. But we all have to move on." Daniel added.

"I understand but if you do want to be with her I am fully with you" Humphrey says

"Thanks Humphrey." Daniel said with a smile.

"Can you go get princess I want to talk to her" Humphrey asked

"Sure." he said and went back in.

"Hey, Humphrey would like to talk to you." Daniel said.

"Okay." she said and walked outside to see him.

"Hi Humphrey. What do you need?" Princess asked.

"Do you like Daniel" Humphrey asked

"Uh yeah, I do actually." she said.

"Do you love him" Humphrey says

"I think I do." she said.

"Good, promise me this won't change your mind" Humphrey says

"What wont change my mind?" she asked.

"Just promise me" Humphrey says

"Okay I promise." she said.

"Daniel is my dad" Humphrey says

"Oh. Okay." she said.

"That doesn't change your mine does it" Humphrey asked

"No. But its nice to know." she said.

"Ok thanks" Humphrey says

Princess smiled.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"If there is any thing you want to know about him, just ask me" Humphrey says

"Cant I ask him too?" she chuckled.

"Yea but if it is about his past, you might ask me first, he might blow up at you" Humphrey says

"Oh. Well thats good to know." she said.

"Come on let's go back in" Humphrey says

"Everything okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yes" Humphrey says brushing up against Kate

"So what was that about" Kate asked  
>"I shall tell you later" Humphrey says<p>

Hutch walks in bringing A caribou

"Here you go" hutch says

"Thanks man" Humphrey says

"Anytime sir" hutch says then leaves

"Did he call me sir" Humphrey asked confused

"Im pretty sure he did." Bolt said, surprised.

"That was weird" Humphrey say

**9 MONTHS LATER**

In Kate and Humphrey's den...

Well, today's the day." Bolt said.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**YEP RATED M **

**TELL US WHAT YOU THINK**

**CLIFFHANGER LOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**LOL LOL LOL LOLLOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL**

**BOLT, MAYBELLE, KATE, HUMPHREY SIGNING OUT**

**SOME NEW CHARACTERS WILL ARIVE SOON FROM A MOVIE I LKE SO **


	8. Chapter 7

NEW LIFE CHAPTER 7

(NOT PART OF STORY)

HUMPHREY: what does the fox say

KATE: SHUT UP about that song

HUMPHREY: why

KATE: its annoying

HUMPHREY: i know, but i like it

KATE: we dont even know a fox

HUMPHREY: good point, Bolt you are offialy a fox now, what does the fox say

BOLT: *paw to his face* not again

(NOT PART OF STORY the part above)

9 MONTHS LATER

In Kate and Humphrey's den...

Well, today's the day." Bolt said.

Daniel and princess dated for a while and did get married but both aggred on no pups

"Come on let's go" Kate says  
>Humphrey follows<p>

Its been a year since Bolt meet his parents. The re-union probably wasnt what his parents wanted. But now theres going to be a re-re-union, now that Bolt knows who he was before the accident, and who he is now.

"Alright. Just over the creek and we'll be there." Bolt said.

"Yep I remeber this place" Humphrey says

"Hey dad were are we" runt asked  
>"This is were bolts parents come every year" Humphrey says<p>

"Yep. Last year we didnt meet in the best of situations." Bolt said.

"Oh yea, hey look over there" Humphrey says

"Same ol camper." Bolt smiled as they got across the creek.

They looked at the cross that was made for Bolt's false death.

Bolt sighed.

"Cant believe its been 2 years." he said.

"I know. Bolt, how old were you when I found you?" Maybelle asked.

"I... I dont know." Bolt said honestly.

"Maybe your parents can tell you." Maybelle said.

"Im sure they remember." he said.

"Look over there" Humphrey says pointing towerd 2 dogs walking over

"Hi. Jessica?" Bolt asked.

"Yes, thats me. Do I know you?" Jessica asked.

"You should. Its me." Bolt said.

She stayed silent for a few moments thinking, then spoke.

"Im sorry?" she asked.

"Its me, Mom. Bolt." he said with a smile.

Her eyes shot wide open and hugged him immediately, tears falling down her cheeks. He returned the hug. After a few seconds, she let go, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You remember me?" she asked and sniffled.

"I do." he said with a warm smile.

"My, youve grown!" she said in surprise.

"Thank you. You dont look a day older since the last time I saw you." Bolt said.

"Thank you." she said.

"And do you remember him?" Jessica asked, pointing to the other shepherd.

"I do. Its nice to finally meet you, Blake." Bolt greeted his brother.

"You too, Bolt." Blake said and held out his paw.

Bolt took it and shook it nicely.

"So, um... Where's Dad?" Bolt asked, looking around.

Jessica had a smile that quickly turned into a frown and a whine emitted from her muzzle and Bolt noticed.

"Whats wrong? Is he okay?" Bolt asked with worry.

"Oh Bolt... Your father... He... He died eight months ago." Jessica said with pain in her voice.

"No..." Bolt whispered in shock.

"Him and his K9 officer were involved in a drug bust. You see, your father had sniffed out drugs in a house and a man came in with a gun and pointed it at the officer coming up a flight of stairs. Your father... He jumped in front of the officer and took a bullet into the chest." she explained.

Everyone gasped, but Bolt was silent in shock and disbelief.

"The shooter was taken down and your father was rushed to the vet immediately. When I got there he was on the table, still awake. I got to talk to him before he passed. And he wanted me to tell you something if I ever saw you again. He said that he was sorry and loves you." she sniffled and cried.

"No... No no no no no!..." Bolt yelled and beat the camper side with his paw.

"Bolt, he loved you very much." Jessica said and hugged her crying child to calm him down.

"I treated him like crap last time I saw him though." he said through his soft sobs.

"That doesnt matter. He knew that you still love him." she said.

"Im so sorry Dad." Bolt said as he looked up at the sky, tears stinging his eyes.

Maybelle and the group moved in closer.

"Excuse me." Maybelle said.

Jessica and Bolt look up and at her.

"Yes? Who are you?" Jessica asked.

"Im Maybelle. Im-" Maybelle said.

"Shes my mate." Bolt said.

"You have a mate?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"And these are our friends." Maybelle said, gesturing to the group of wolves behind her.

"I saw you once before when bolt was having memory problems" Humphrey says

"Oh. Yes I do remember you now." Jessica said.

"So, where have you been living all this time?" Jessica asked.

"With my pack." Bolt said.

"Pack?" she asked, surprised.

"Yep. I live in a wolf pack now." Bolt said.

"Wow! How big is it?" she asked.

"BIG. The biggest pack in Jasper park." he answered.

"Wow." she replied.

"My parents are the leaders of it so there is full protection if you ever wanted to come live here" Kate says

"We cant. Jamie needs us. He lost two loving pets, and he doesnt want to lose more." Jessica said.

She looks at Bolt.

"But Bolt, are you going to stay with us?" Jessica asked.

"As much as I want to Mom, I cant. I have responsibilities and promises within the pack that I have to go by." Bolt said.

Jessica looked disappointed, but knew he was a grown man now.

Bolt looked at Maybelle, and remembered her question, minutes before they came here.

"Um, Mom. How old was I when I went missing?" Bolt asked.

"You were 7 months old... So young." she answered.

"Only seven months... Wow." Bolt repeated

"So were do you live now" Kate asked

"We live in Kansas now. Closer to Jamie's relatives." Jessica answered.

"And you are?" Jessica asked.

"I'm Kate, humphreys mate, I was also here when when we were tring to get bolts memory back" Kate says

"Wow! All of you have grown!" Jessica said in bewilderment.

"Yeah it has been a fun growing up with them" Kate says

Maybelle smiles and Jessica sees her. She went up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Shes a keeper." she whispered.

Bolt smiled.

"So how is life in a place called Kansas" Kate asked

"Its really nice! Its so nice and warm." Jessica explained.

"Hows the winter here?" she asked.

"Extremely cold" Stinky says

"Oh." Jessica said.

"How old is Blake?" Bolt asked.

"Hes one and a half." Jessica said.

"Mom are we going to stay out here all day" Claudette asked  
>"Um... Not sure" Kate says<p>

"Well it looks like you should be going." Jessica said sadly.

Bolt frowned.

"Yeah. I guess." Bolt said.

"Can your mother have... one last hug for the year?" Jessica asked, more like begged.

"Of course." Bolt said and hugged his mother, who now had tears in her eyes again.

"Will we see you again" Kate asked

They let go.

"I think so. We've come here every year." Jessica said.

"Good will visit when we can" Kate says

"Goodbye, Bolt. I love you. you will always be my baby. No matter what happens." Jessica said.

"I love you too, Mom. Goodbye." bolt said and they nuzzled each other.

Bolt retracted, and turned to leave with the others.

"So what is there to do" Humphrey asked

"I dont know." Bolt said.

"Let's go talk to Winston and eve" Kate says

"Okay." Maybelle said.

They walk in there den

"Kate, Humphrey just the two I wanted to see" Winston says

"Humphrey, I would like to give my leadership if the pack to you" winston says  
>After he says that<br>"Kate, I want to give you my leadership if the pack to you also" eve says  
>"We want you to lead the pack" Winston says<p>

"But I'm an omega" Humphrey says

"But you have the heart of an Alpha. And thats all that this pack needs." Winston said.

"Really" Humphrey says

"Really." Winston said with a smile.

"I guess if think I can do it" Humphrey says

"I know you can do it." he replied.

"Humphrey I will help you" Kate says

"Ok I will do it" Humphrey says

Winston nods.

"So what stuff do we have to do, now that we are leaders" Humphrey asked

"Well basicly you just give orders" Winston says  
>"Oh ok" Humphrey says<p>

"Humphrey we will show you how to do it" eve says

"Ok thanks" Humphrey says

"What about a healer?" Kate asked.

"Thats why I trained Maybelle." Eve said.

"Oh yeah" Kate says  
>"And you have watched me enogh times you should know a lot to Kate" eve says<p>

"Yea your right" Kate says

Hutch runs in

"Humphrey sir, one of our alphas have been attacked" hutch says

"Were is he at" Humphrey asked  
>"Right outside" hutch says<p>

"Maybelle come with me" Humphrey says

They go out side

"Who could it be" Humphrey asked

"I dont know." Hutch said.

"Should we put alphas on alert" Humphrey asked

"I think that would be a good idea." Maybelle said.

"Winston" Humphrey says  
>"It's up to you" Winston says<p>

"Hutch" Humphrey says  
>"Yes sir" hutch says<br>"Put alphas in high alert" Humphrey says  
>"Yes sir" hutch says then runs to were the alphas are meeting<p>

"Lets get her back to the den." Maybelle said.

The other alphas bring her in

"Help me" they alpha says

"We are. Just relax." Maybelle said as they brought the mysterious shewolf into the den.

"Do you know what happened?" Maybelle asked.

"Some bigger wolf jumped me" she says

"Do you remember what the wolf looked like?" Bolt asked.

"I thank it was a northern wolf" she says

"I hope one of the other alphas caught him." Maybelle said.

"Hey Kate I'm going to take a walk" Humphrey says  
>"Do you want me to come" Kate asked<br>"Yea that's fine" Humphrey says

They walk out 

"Well, this morning was interesting, eh?" Kate said.

"Yeah it has" Humphrey says  
>Then starts walking in the woods outside the territory<p>

"Where are we going?" Kate asked.

"To were I was born, I'm going to see if my old friends are still there, and there not wolfs" Humphrey says

"Not wolves? Then what are they?" Kate asked in confusion

"Squirrels, raccoon. Animals like that" Humphrey says

"Really. Howd you meet them?" she asked.

"When I was a pup my brothers and sisters didn't like me that much, so I was out of the den a lot there is one squirrel I was really good friends with" Humphrey says

"Oh. Well thats good." Kate said and smiled.

Feb 9They come to a field and walk through it  
>After the cross the field Humphrey sees a a<br>Den and walks in

"No ones been here in a while" Humphrey says

"Hello?"

"Who are you?"

"Surly is that you" Humphrey asked  
>"Humphrey" surly says<br>"How are the rest" Humphrey asked  
>"Good me and andie are dating" surly says<p>

"Yep!" Andie aid and walked up.

"Is raccoon still out for you" Humphrey asked  
>"Oh yeah" surly says<p>

"Do you know where a good spot to move the  
>Pack that raccoon runs" surly asked<br>"Yea there is a big area behind out den that is full of nuts" Humphrey says

"Could we movie there" andie asked  
>"Of corse, you guys can dig<br>A tunnel in the back of our den so you have more privacy " Humphrey says

"I will go tell everyone stay here" surly says as he runs to  
>Tell them andie stays<p>

"Do you live in a pack" andie asked

"Yes we do." Kate said.

"Cool so we have protection" andie Asked

"Yup." Kate said. 

"Good" andie says

Surly comes back

"They don't belive me, can we come to your den tonight " surly asked

" sure" Humphrey says  
>Humphrey puts them on his back<p>

They walk back to there den bolt and Maybelle were waiting

"Hi guys." Maybelle said.

"Hi how was your day" Humphrey asked

"Pretty good." Bolt said.

"Good" Humphrey says as surly and andie get off his back

Bolt and Maybelle walk up to them.

"Hi! you two are?" Maybelle asked.

"I'm surly and this is andie" surly says  
>"They were my closest friends before I ran a way and still are" Humphrey says<p>

"Ah" Bolt and Maybelle said.

"What are your names" andie asked

"Im Bolt, and shes my mate, Maybelle." Bolt introduced.

"Nice to meet you" surly says

"You guys can make your tunnel back here" Humphrey says  
>"Thanks Humphrey" surly says<p>

They start digging a spot for them  
>"So what happen while I was gone" Humphrey asked<p>

Maybelle giggled and elbowed Bolt gently and he smiled.

"What" Humphrey asked

"Oh... We just had some time together..." Maybelle said and smirked as well as Bolt.

Kate and Humphrey chuckle

"What should we do the rest of the day" Kate asked

"Id like to try some fermented berries sometime." Maybelle said.

"We can't have a lot of them" Kate says

"I know. But it doesnt hurt to try something new." Maybelle replied.

"Yeah I guess" Kate says

"Yay!" Maybelle cheered.

"Surly, andie do you want to come" kate asked  
>"Sure" andie says<p>

"Great!" Bolt sid.

They all leave and walk out to a field were the berrys are

"Alright everyone! Take your pick." Bolt said.

They all ate a few of them  
>"Those are good" surly says<p>

Maybelle eats a few and lets out a burp. Everyone laughs and she turns her head away in embarrassment.

"It's getting dark we proble should go back" Humphrey asked

"Yeah, thatd be a good idea. Lets go." Bolt said.

"Oh, come on! Just a few more?" Maybelle said, clearly intoxicated only after about 8 berries.

"Bolt you might need to Cary her" Kate says

"Come on, babe. Youve had enough." Bolt said.

"Pweeze?" Maybelle said and put on her puppy-dog/begging look.

The look was unignorable. She had her bottom lip out and quivering, her eyes dilated and round... And to top it all off, she whined slightly and pinned her ears. And all the while Bolt was caving in by the second.

"RRRRMMMMMMM! Fine! Just a few more. But thats it." Bolt said.

"Yay! Thanks, baby!" Maybelle said and picked more berries.

"Ok now let's go" Humphrey says

"In a second." Maybelle said and ate her last few berries.

She burped again, but didnt shy away this time. Then she giggled. Maybelle was now drunk on berries.

"Come on, babe." Bolt said.

"Im coming!" Maybelle said and walked to them, er... tried to.

She wobbled and fell over a couple times, but Bolt went over to her and held her up as she walked.

"Okay. NOW lets go." Bolt said.

They walk over to the den, but about half way, Maybelle tripped on a rock and fell face first into the ground.

"Babe! You okay?" Bolt asked, worriedly.

Maybelle responded with a giggle that turned into laughter. Bolt smiled and scooped her up onto his back and kept walking.

"Babe?" Maybelle asked.

"Yeah?" Bolt responded,

"Youre so hot." she said.

Bolt chuckled.

"Well thanks. But youre beautiful." he replied.

Maybelle went and licked the corner of his mouth, and he smiled.

"I want you." Maybelle said.

Bolt stopped.

"I want to have pups, Bolt. I love you." Maybelle said.

"Maybelle, we havent even talked about this yet! Youre drunk. Youre not thinking straight." Bolt explained.

"No, Bolt. Ive been thinking about this ever since the last time we mated. Ive thought about it, and Ive decided I want to carry your pups, and have a family." Maybelle said in honesty.

"Youre completely sure?" Bolt asked to make sure.

"Yes, Bolt. I love you." Maybelle said.

He smiled.

"I love you too." Bolt said, and he turned to the pond and walked to it.

**END OF CHAPTER 7 **

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK REVIEW AND TELL US WE LOVE HEREING YOU REVIEWS**

**SIGNING OUT FOR NOW**


	9. Chapter 8

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER 8**

Next day

"You ready to go" Humphrey asked  
>"Yep" surly says<p>

BOLT AND MAYBELLE

Bolt and Maybelle wake up in the sand and look into each others eyes. Maybelle licked his nose and he kissed her, then they smiled.

"Lets get washed up and head over to Kate and Humphrey's." Bolt said.

"Yeah. We smell of mating and our fluids." Maybelle said and jumped in.

They washed up and went to the den

HUMPHREY AND SURLY

"Ok let's go" surly says  
>They walk through the field<p>

"Raccoon were back" andi says  
>"And" raccoon says<br>"There is enough for a life time" Andie says  
>"Ok lead is to a spot to make a home" raccoon says<p>

They walk back across the field  
>And behind Humphrey and Kate's den<br>"You can digg a tunnel right here underground" Humphrey says  
>"Are you sure" raccoon asked<br>"Yes I'm the leader if this pack that you are in you will have full pertection" Humphrey says  
>"Ok, every start digging" raccoon orders<br>"Surly, andie" Humphrey says telling them to come to his den

They walk in to see Kate walking around

"Hi, guys." Maybelle said walking in with Bolt.

"Hey" Humphrey says 

"Are the others moving in?" Bolt asked.

"They are making there own place behind our den" Humphrey says

"Ah." Bolt replied.

Out of nowhere, Maybelle threw up all over the floor.

"Oooohh! Im so sorry!" Maybelle apologized.

"Woah Maybelle what's wrong" Kate asked

"I dont know!" she panicked.

"Does any thing hurt" Kate asked

"No!" she exclaimed, hyperventilating.

"Maybelle, calm down." Bolt said.

"How can I calm down when I just THROW UP OUT OF NOWHERE?! I MUST BE POISONED!" Maybelle screamed.

" hey that's not true , you could be pregent " Kate says

"But why would I throw up?" Maybelle said with tears in her eyes.

"It's just sickness you get" Kate says

"Does it hurt to be pregnant?" she asked.

"Not really but it takes a long time" Kate says

"Oh. So... You think I might be pregnant?" Maybelle asked.

"Very well could be" Maybelle says

"Well. This must be good then!" Maybelle said.

"After a few months you will need to start slowing down nws resting all day, bolt well have to get your stuff" Kate says

Maybelle looks at Bolt. He nods.

"Ill do anything for her." he said.

"Okay then. Thank you Kate." Maybelle said.

The pups, Winston and eve walk in  
>"Thanks for watching the pups" Kate says <p>

"No problem, honey," Eve replied.

"Who are you two?" Winston asked the two rodents.

"I'm surly and this is my girlfriend andie" surly says

"They were my friend before I ment bolt when I was a puppy" Humphrey says

"Ah." Winston said.

"Where do you guys live?" Eve asked.

"We live here now, Humphrey was nice and let us live here" surly says

"Oh. Youre such a nice boy, Humphrey." Eve said.

"Haha yep" Humphrey says

"I'm going to get me and Andie some dinner" surly says  
>"Ok be careful" Andie says<p>

Surly walks to the trees to find some nuts  
>"Umm what should I get" surly says picking up some nuts to Put in his playing card box backpack<p>

Suddenly something grabs surly and throws him down and puts a 3 claw cuts down his side  
>Then pick him up and slams him against the tree and puts 3 claw cuts on the side of his face, and his back.<br>He grabs surly throwing him against another tree breaking Surly's arm  
>"HELP ME" surly yells <p>

"THAT WAS SURELY!" Bolt said.

"Let's go" Humphrey says the all run to where they heard surly

Surly's bag full of nuts were stolen and the thief took off

"Surly" Andie yells

Seeing blood drip off his face and a small pool  
>Of blood around him<p>

"What the hell happened?" Maybelle asked.

"Forget about that just help me " surly says weakly holding his arm

"Maybelle help him" humphrey demands sounding nervous

"Someone grab some twigs and fresh long grass. Ill stop his bleeding." Maybelle said, and started lick Surly to clean his wounds.

Humphrey Kate bolt and the rest  
>Except andie when to get the stuff<p>

Surly hit Maybelle In the noes

"STOP THAT HURTS" surly says in  
>Pain<br>Maybelle gasped at the hit and held her nose. Bolt sensed it and came back running.

"What did you do to her?!" Bolt demanded for an answer.

Surly fell over still holding his arm  
>Not talking<p>

Maybelle backed up a little bit, rubbing her nose in pain.

"What. Did. You. DO?!" Bolt growled.

Surly just rolls to face away from  
>Bolt<p>

"LOOK AT ME, DAMN IT!" Bolt demanded.

"STOP YELLING AT HIM CANT YOU SEE HIS IN PAIN" andie yells at bolt starting to cry as she walk toward surly

"SURLY, DONT YOU KNOW MAYBELLE'S TRYING TO HELP YOU?" Bolt asked.

"Just shut up" andie says crying  
>And picks surly up and runs back to the den and went in there tunnle were they could not get to them<p>

"We got the stuff ware did they go" Humphrey asked  
>"They went back to the den" bolt says<p>

They all walk back

"Andie can you bring surly out" Maybelle asked  
>"NO" andie yells at Maybelle<br>"Well here is the stuff for surly" Maybelle says  
>Andie grabs it and breaks and rips the stuff she brought<p>

"We can't trust any off you, mainly you bolt, you have hurt surly mentaly he won't even talk to me" andie yells then starts crying hard

"You know what? Im f*** sick of this. Im going home." Bolt stated and stormed out to his den.

Andie runs back in to her  
>Tunnel and starts crying harder<p>

Andie comes back out  
>" and for your information bolt the only reason surly hit Maybelle was be cause what she did hurt him " andie says sadly<p>

"I was trying to clean him!" Maybelle said, almost begging for Surlys and Andies forgiveness.

"you could of told him first" andie says

"I had to act immediately!" Maybelle said.

"Goodnight every one" andie says angry then walks back in the tunnel and falls asleep

"Night Maybelle" Humphrey and Kate say  
>" night " maybelle says leaveing the den <p>

A FEW DAYS LATER

andie or surly haven't came out in about 4 days

"What are we going to do" Kate asked  
>"How should I know" humphrey says<p>

Andie walks out helping surly walk  
>"His arm is fine but he is really sore, and some times feels weak" andie says<p>

"Humphrey " surly says  
>"Hey bud" Humphrey says back<br>"Those cuts are almost gone" Humphrey says  
>"Yeah, they healed faster then I thought" surly says<p>

"I cant believe im going back in..." Bolt said as they walked into the den.

"You need to. Hi, guys." Maybelle greeted.

Surly saw bolt and turn around and walked back toward the den but got a weak spot and falls on his face

"Surly are you ok" andie asked  
>"Yea " surly says weakly<p>

He gets up to walk in but falls down but catches him self this time

Andie picks him up and lays him in front of Kate  
>" can you help him" andie asked<br>"My body hurts" surly moans

"Ive seen enough." Bolt said, and walks out.

Maybelle sighs.

"Do you want my help" Maybelle asked  
>"Are you going to hurt him" Andie asked<br>"No that was a accident, I didn't mean to do that" Maybelle says

"Ok then help him" Andie says  
>"Please don't hurt me" surly says<p>

"I wont try to" Maybelle said.

"Wait I'm fine I just went weak for a second" surly says

"But you need to be cleaned, unless you want infection." Maybelle persisted.

"I will do it" andie says

"Then get to work. You squirrels have smaller tongues than wolves and dogs." Maybelle said and opened her mouth to let her long tongue fall out.

"Fine you do it" andie says

Then it starts to rain outside 

Maybelle cleans surly  
>"Thank you" surly says<p>

"Youre welcome," she replied

"You need to start sleeping out here and not on you tunnel till you stop having weak spots" Kate says

"Ok that's fine" surly says standing up

A large lightning flashed

Maybelle jumped no expecting  
>That<p>

Andie jumped and hugged surly  
>"What's wrong andie" surly asked<br>" I will tell you later" andie says

Humphrey and Kate were laughing at Maybelle  
>For the way she jumped<p>

"You guys are mean..." Maybelle said in a saddened tone.

"It's just a joke " Kate says

"Must be that type of year" Humphrey says  
>"Yep severe weather" Kate says<p>

"do you have that weather radio thing still" kate asked  
>"yeah I do" Humphrey says getting it<br>Humphrey pushes the button

"we do not recommend any camping/hunting in the jasper park area for the next week, there is a tornado watch in effect for the next 5 days, any outdoor activates should be aware of the weather at all times we don't recommend going outside during any of the storms, the main threats are very instance lightning, tornados, rain, hail, for more info check in later" the radio says

"will that makes this week interesting" surly says with a arm around andie  
>"yeah" maybelle says<br>"we should call a meeting and tell every one" kate says  
>"sounds good" Humphrey says<br>"look the rain stoped" andie says  
>"lets do the meeting now" kate says<p>

Humphrey howls to get everyone to come to there den  
>bolt, Winston, eve, garth, lily, tony, Daniel, princess were the first one there<p>

"attention every one" kate says  
>"this week every one needs to watch the sky, there is a risk for big time tornados this week" Humphrey says<br>every wolf gasped  
>"yes but if you stay in your den you will be ok" kate says<br>"alphas when you are on look out watch the clouds for lowerings, and there is also one other major threat lightning, nght time alphas you have to be on very high alert, I will be up the next few nights so if you see any clouds that could be a problem tell me" Humphrey says  
>"that is all you may leave now" kate says<p>

"daddy whats a tornado" runt asked  
>" something I hope we don't have to see" Humphrey says<br>it starts raining again  
>" come on lets get in side " Humphrey says<p>

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
>Humphrey hits the button<br>"there is a severe thunderstorm warning for jasper county" the radio says

Humphrey walks to the back of the cave and goes in a room that kate didn't know about  
>"Humphrey ware did you go" kate asked<p>

Humphrey pushes a cart with a computer out on it  
>"what is that" surly says<br>"my weather station" Humphrey says

Humphrey explanes every thing on the radar for them  
>"so its moving toward us" bolt asked<br>"yes, but its not that severe" Humphrey says

"Should we warn the pack anyways? The storm cell could get bigger and stronger." Bolt said.

"No the alphas should tell every one" Humphrey says

They here a alpha howl out side

"Told yea " Humphrey says

Bolt rolls his eyes.

"Where going to go home before it gets here" Winston says

They all left

Surly, andie ,bolt, Maybelle , the pups and Kate and Humphrey were still in the den

Humphrey clicks around in the computer  
>"This is going to be a crazy week" Humphrey says looking at the computer<p>

"Hey, can this look in the US too?" Bolt asked.

"Yea, wait town" Humphrey asked

"I dont know. Can you look up Kansas?" Bolt asked.

"Sure" Humphrey says

Humphrey looks it up

"No storms there" Humphrey says

Bolt sighs in relief.

"Good... They're safe..." Bolt said.

They hear hail hit the den

"What's that" runt asked

"Its just hail. Dont worry, bud. We're safe." Bolt said.

"Oh ok" runt says

Suddenly a large flash of lightning flashed

The pups jumped  
>Runt accadently fell on surly<p>

"AAAAHHH GET OFF ME" surly yells

Humphrey runs over to surly  
>"DONT YELL AT MY SON" Humphrey yells<br>"Sorry I was hurt" surly says  
>"I DONT CARE" Humphrey yells getting cut off by Kate<br>She grabbed him a throws him down  
>" stop yelling at him" Kate says in humphreys face<br>"Yes, Kate" Humphrey whines  
>"Runt are you ok" Kate asked<p>

"Yeah I'm fine " runt says

"What just happend" surly asked being helped up by andie

"What..." Bolt said.

"...The hell?" Maybelle finished.

Runt walks over to Humphrey who was laying on his back still  
>Runt jumps and lays down on his chest<br>"Daddy I'm fine" runt says  
>"Good I didn't want him to hurt you" Humphrey says <p>

"I'm not sure" Claudette says

"Go get your mom" humphrey says in pain  
>Runt runs and gets Kate and brings her to him<p>

"What's wrong" Kate asked  
>"My neck" Humphrey says<br>"Roll over" Kate says  
>Humphrey rolls over<br>"There's a cut on his neck" Kate says  
>Kate looks and sees that she hit him down on a rock<p>

Maybelle walks over.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"The cut on his neck" Kate says

"Humphrey, can i touch it?" Maybelle asked.

"Yeah" Humphrey whines

"Bolt, come here." Maybelle said.

He walks over.

"What do you need?" Bolt asked.

"Hold on a second." Maybelle said.

"Humphrey? Can Bolt hold you down so if you snap, I can get out of the way quick?" Maybelle asked.

"I won't snap" Humphrey says

"Well... Alright. I hope thats a promise." Maybelle said and went through Humphrey's fur to look for the wound.

"Right there, oh that hurts" Humphrey whines

She looks around the wound then stops.

"I have to look into the cut to see how deep it is. Okay?" Maybelle said.

"Ok" Humphrey whines

Maybelle spreads the flesh and inspects it.

"Looks... Okay to me. Its just going to bleed a little. No major veins severed. All good." Maybelle said and roughed up Humphrey's fur back like it was.

"Ok" Humphrey says  
><strong>END OF CHAPTER 8<strong>

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR, WE STAYED UP PAST MIDNIGHT TO TYPE THIS**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**bOlT, mAyBeLlE HuMpHrEy, AND KaTe **

**SIGNING OUT**


	10. Chapter 9

NEW LIFE CHAPTER 9

"How long will it hurt" Humphrey asked

"Not for more than 3 or 4 days." Maybelle said.

"Good, surly come here" Humphrey says  
>"Ok" surly says walking slowly to him<br>"Sorry for yelling at you " Humphrey  
>" it's ok, you were protecting your pups" surly says<p>

"I could really go for some caribou smothered in barbeque sauce right now..." Maybelle said out of nowhere.

"What?" Bolt asked.

"Im craving food right now. She replied.

Humphrey rolled over and sits up

"Maybelle has anyone told you that you say random things a lot" Humphrey says

"A lot? Im pregnant! Im going to get weird... and delicious cravings!" Maybelle protested.

They all laugh

Maybelle feels embarrassed and shies away.

"Aw come on, honey. We're not making fun of you." Bolt said.

"Yeah. Its just the way you said it." Kate said.

"I know... This pregnant thing is starting to get the better of me." Maybelle said.

"Maybelle, you are one of the toughest girls Ive seen. Dont let being pregnant make you think less of yourself." Bolt said.

Maybelle smiled.

"Thanks, babe. You always know just the right words to say." Maybelle replied.

"Looks like it's going to storm all night" Humphrey says looking at the computer

"Great... Should we be getting home?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah. Im tired." Maybelle said and got up.

"See y'all tomarro" Kate says

"Bye, guys." Bolt said and they walked through the rain to their den. 

Every one was asleep the pups were cuddled up next to Humphrey and Kate

"Andie, what's wrong " surly asked  
>"Lightning is scary" andie says<br>"Not really" surly says  
>"My mom got killed by lightning" andie says curling up to surly<br>"Oh that makes sense, is that why your afraid of lightning" surly asked  
>"Yes"<p>

NEXT DAY

The two dogs wake up to the sound of rain. Bolt sighs.

"I hope the rain quits." Bolt said.

"I know. I miss the sun." Maybelle agreed.

"You are my sun." Bolt said and smiled.

Maybelle blushed.

"Aw! Thanks, baby!" Maybelle said and kissed him, which he returned.

"Lets go over to Kate and Humphrey's." Bolt said.

"Alright." Maybelle said and they got up to stretch and walked through the rain and over to the den.

"Oh. Kate's up." Bolt said.

"Mornin' Kate." Maybelle greeted.

" look" Kate says

Kate points at andie who was shakily walking toward them

Lightning flashed

Andie jumps and falls down hiding behind her tail

Maybelle and Bolt look confused.

"You... Okay?" Bolt asked.

"Is it gone" andie asked

Bolt looks around.

"Is what gone?" he asked.

"Lightning" andie says

"Oh. Yeah, for a bit." Bolt said.

"Ok" andie says

She gets up a lightning flashes

She jumps and gets behide Kate's leg  
>And starts crying<br>Kate lays down next to her

"Why are you scared of a little lightning?" Maybelle asked calmly.

"My mom was killed by lightning, I saw it happen" andie says sadly

Maybelle gasps.

"Im sorry..." she apologized.

"Well as long as you stay in the den, no lightning gonna get you." Bolt said.

"It just brings back that sight when I see lightning " andie says

"Im sorry to hear that." Bolt said.

"Thank you guys for helping me" andie says  
>"Any time" Kate says<br>Andie leans against Kate

Surly wakes up and walks over and leans against Kate and sits down next to andie

"Its gonna be fun doing duties tonight." Bolt said sarcastically.

"My god very dangerous tonight" Kate says  
>"Better hope there's no tornados" surly says<p>

"Our dens will hold don't worry" Kate says

"Well its going to be that bad, i dont think ill have to do duties. Will I?" Bolt asked.

"Yes you will you have to protect the pack" Kate says  
>"I have to tomarro" Kate says<p>

"Alright." Bolt said.

Runt comes over and jumps over and lands on Kate back

Bolt and Maybelle smile. They cant wait for their pups.

"Good MORRNING mom" runt says laying down in Kate's back

"MORRNING runt" Kate says

Maybelle smiles.

"Im jealous." Maybelle said.

Kate smiles  
>"Mom is the weather going to be bad today" runt asked<br>"Yes" Kate says  
>Runt looks sAd<p>

"Dont worry, bud! The storm will pass and you can play outside!" Bolt said, hopefully cheering runt up a little.

"I hope so" Kate says

"Lets see here... Is there anything we can do inside to pass the time?" Bolt asked, looking around.

"I don't know" Kate says

The hear Humphrey talking  
>"No I don't think that's a good idea" Humphrey says talking to Claudette and stinky<p>

"Humphrey, what can we do today?" Bolt asked.

"Shut up" Humphrey says

"When could we" Claudette asked

"What? I... *sighs* Never mind." Bolt said.

"Later" Humphrey says getting up and walking over to them  
>"Sorry bolt, that was important" humphrey say<p>

"Oh. Then its my bad." Bolt said.

"Andie are you ok" Humphrey asked  
>"Yeah I'm fine" andie says still watching for lightning <p>

"Well I gotta find something to do." Bolt said and started walking around.

"Tag your it" Claudette says tagging stinky

They were running around playing tag

When stinky was chasing runt  
>Humphrey was laying down next to Kate<br>Runt jumps over humphreys tail when stinky tried to grab runt  
>But bit humphreys tail<p>

"Ohhhhh again" Humphrey whines  
>"Sorry dad" stinky says running after Claudette<p>

"I'm not going to have tail" Humphrey says jokingly

Bolt and Maybelle smile.

"Just cant wait..." Maybelle said.

"Neither can I, babe." Bolt said and sat beside her.

Runt wasn't paying attention to were he was going and runs in to Maybelle

Maybelle gasps and catches herself before she hits the floor.

"Whoa there, buddy! You two okay?" Bolt asked Runt and Maybelle.

"Yeah, Im fine. It was an accident." Maybelle said.

Humphrey lays his head on Kate's paw  
>"Owww" Kate yelped<br>"Sorry what's wrong" Humphrey asked  
>"Oh I twisted my paw yesterday, it fine it just hurts" Kate says<br>Humphrey lays his head down

Claudette run by stepping on his muzzle

"What the" Humphrey says  
>"Is it bleeding" Humphrey asked<br>"Yea a little" Kate says  
>"Ah" Humphrey says a little mad<br>"It hurts" Humphrey says

"Its okay, Humphrey. It isnt bad." Bolt said, looking at his muzzle.

"I know but it hurts like crap" Humphrey says hitting his paw on the ground Humphrey uses his paw and whips the blood off but it starts to bleed more

"Some one help me" Humphrey says in pain

Maybelle goes over to clean it, but she realized it would be weird.

"Uh... Kate? Can you clean Humphrey's muzzle?" Maybelle asked.

Kate takes a one lick to clean it

"AAHHH STOP" Humphrey yells pushing Kate away

"That hurt worse" Humphrey whines

"Daddy whats wrong" the pups say

"Surly can you take the pups to the other side if the den" Humphrey says In pain  
>Humphrey puts his head down<br>"It hurts" Humphrey whines loudly

"Can I look at it?" Maybelle asked.

"Yeah" Humphrey whines  
>When he opened his mouth blood came out also<p>

Maybelle looks at his lip, inside and out.

"Well. It went all the way through." Maybelle said.

"Will what can you do" Kate asked

"I can do stitches on the outside, but not the inside." she replied.

"will it hurt" Humphrey whined

"A little." she answered.

"Ok get the stuff" Humphrey says

"Kate lay Down on top of me to hold me down bolt I need you to help to" Humphrey whined laying down on his back

Bolt nods and holds Humphrey's paws down to the ground. Maybelle came back with the first-aid kit in her mouth and opened it on the floor.

"Yall ready?" Maybelle asked getting the stitching supplies out.

"Let's get this over with" Humphrey says

Maybelle makes the first stitch.

"How you holding up Humphrey?" Maybelle asked as she tightened the stitches slightly.

Pain full" Humphrey whines

"Its okay. Itll be over soon." Maybelle replied and kept going up his muzzle.

Humphrey closes his eyes  
>"Are you ok" Kate asked<br>Humphrey hits the floor with is paw in pain

"Hold on just a little longer. Just about there." Maybelle said and tightened the stitches again slightly.

Humphrey could not take it any more and pushed Kate and bolt off  
>Then pushes Maybelle away<p>

"I can't take this anymore" Humphrey whines then gets up and goes to the corner of the den and stairs at the wAll

"Can I tie them so they dont un-do themselves, at least? Its painless." Maybelle asked.

"Don't touch me " Humphrey whines

They see Humphrey started to bleed again

"Do you want to bleed?" Maybelle asked.

"I want to be left alone" Humphrey says dizzy  
>Then falls backwards and lands on his back<p>

"Humphrey, you okay?" Maybelle asked, concerned.

humphrey passed out

Maybelle took this chance and finished the rest of the stitches and tied them.

"Done." Maybelle said and put everything away.

Humphrey wakes up  
>"My face hurts" Humphrey says<p>

"Youre finished." Maybelle said.

"Finished what" Humphrey says

"The stitches on your face" Kate says

"Oh, they don't hurt anymore " Humphrey says

"Huh. Well that was quick." Maybelle said and walked back to Bolt.

"Surly they can come back

Now " Humphrey says

They pups run back

"Hey, it stopped raining." Bolt said while looking outside.

Humphrey walks up

The the front of the den

A huge lightning strike happend right

In the center of the vally

"Holy crap" Humphrey says

Walking back in

"Still not smart to go outside, but we

Have to " Humphrey says

" why" Kate asked

" tonight, me and bolt have duties " humphrey says

Bolt sighed.

"Yup." he said.

"We might start walking to where were suposted to be while it's not raining"

Humphrey says

"Well we should go soon before it starts pouring again, eh?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah let's go" Humphrey Says

They leave the den.

"I think im going to take a nap over in my den. I think the pregnancys making me tired..." Maybelle said

" oh yeah it does, ok see ya later" Kate says

It was starting to get dark out were they had to use lightning as there main light sorce

Surprisingly it wasn't

Raining

"Just tell me if you see any signs of lowering clouds" Humphrey says

"Got it." Bolt memorized.

They walk about 30 minutes now it was completely black outside

"Oh crap" Humphrey says looking at the cloud

Humphrey howls. 3 times signeling for every wolf to get to a safe spot for a tornado

Bolt looks closely at the clouds and sees the funnel cloud. It looked to be maybe about 2 miles away, and by the way the wind is blowing, itll be here in a matter of minutes.

"Lets go!" Bolt yelled over the roaring wind.

Bolt runs back to his den

Humphrey starts runing to his

**TO KATE**

Kate hears humphreys howl

" kids , surly, andie go to the back corner of the den" Kate says

Stinky, Claudette, surly and andie went back

But runt went to the front if the den

And seen Humphrey coming

"Daddy, hurry " runt yells running to humphrey

"Runt no "

Kate and Humphrey yell

Kate goes to the back of the den and lays on them to protect them

"Runt stay under my legs " Humphrey says just about to enter the den

"Yes dad" runt says back

They walk in the den

"Humphrey " Kate yells

Right after she yelled runt stepped out from under Humphrey

And the den collapsed

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**ITS AN UPDATE FINELY LOL**

**TELLS US WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR**

**WE ARE SIGNING OUT FOR NOW**


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Maybelle! Get to the back of the den!" Bolt yelled as he came in to see her wake up.

"What?" she asked, half awake.

"Come on!" Bolt said and nudged her up.

They walked to the back of the den. But then a scream rang in Bolt's ears. It was Kate.

"Oh no... I hope hes ok Bolt said and laid on top of Maybelle.

After 15 minutes of loud wind and lots of rain And damage

"Mom are you ok "

Claudette asked

"Yeah I need help out" Kate says

"Ok" stinky says crawling thorough a hole

The rest followed

Stinky, Claudette, surly and andie Carey Kate to Winston and Eves den."

Out of nowhere, an uprooted tree flies through the valley. It spiraled, tumbled and rolled on the ground as well as in the air. It flew and hit a boulder and split in two.

Bolt's ears twitch from the sound of wood breaking, like a tree. He looked outside. All he could see was dirt and flashes of light.

But then suddenly... CRASH!

A part of that tree flew into the den and nearly killed both of them.

BOTH of them...

At the last second, Bolt saw something fly into the den. Quickly, he picked Maybelle up by the scruff of her neck and threw her out of the way. ...But Bolt didnt have enough time to get himself out of the way. He didnt even have time to feel pain as the tree hit him.

Maybelle stood up as soon as she rolled to a stop. She looked around the den to see a tree had suddenly appeared in her home.

"Bolt?!" Maybelle called.

But no answer.

"Bolt, where are you?!" she called again.

No reply from her mate met her ears. She ran around the tree so see he wasnt there either. She ran outside.

"BOLT!" Maybelle yelled.

She ran to Kate and Humphrey's den, but only to see it collapsed.

"Oh no..." Maybelle mumbled.

She took off running to Eve and Winston's den.

"Well Kate your leg is broken" eve says

Maybelle walks in

" where's bolt" eve asked

"I dont know. I cant him. Are yall okay?" Maybelle asked.

" yea the pups just got a few scratches, I just hope Humphrey and runt aren't dead " Kate says sadly

Kate starts crying after thinking about that

"What do you mean? Th-They're still in your den?!" Maybelle asked, shocked.

"I think so they walked in then it fell

Oh no..." Maybelle said sadly.

"Im so sorry, Kate." she said.

Kate curls up in to ball with her broken front leg sticking out and crus more

"Im going out to find Bolt. The tornados gone. Anybody joining me?" Maybelle asked.

"Maybelle it's like still black outside, we are sending out a team at dawn"

Kate says still sad

"Bu-but he could be out there!" Maybelle said.

"Maybelle it's raining, cold

And windy still, we could not find him, get some sleep you will need the rest" Kate says

Maybelle looked from her to outside the den a few times.

"I... But..." Maybelle struggled to find the right words to protest, but gave in.

"Im sorry, Bolt. But Im coming to look for you first thing in the morning. ...Please be safe." Maybelle said and walked further into the den.

kate wakes up and takes the pups and surly and andie to there distroyed den

Maybelle follows Kate

Kate wa looking around the peaces of the den

When Kate sees humphreys tail

"Im so sorry, Kate..." Maybelle said with her head hanging low.

Mar 22Kate howl and some alphas over

And moved the rock

"Humphrey" Kate says

"kate"

Humphrey says quietly back

Stinky, Claudette take

Runt to Winston and eves

Kate picks up Humphrey and takes him back to the alpha den where runt is

Maybelle follows them to the den.

"Im going to look for Bolt." Maybelle said.

" I hope you find him". Kate Says

Humphreys legs were broken between

His paw and elbow/knee joint

Most of humphreys ribs were broken

And his body had cuts every ware

Runt had. 3 legs broken like Humphrey

2 ribs broken and was also cut up

"He probably went back to the den. ...I hope." Maybelle said and went to their den.

"Bolt?" she called.

Maybelle looked at the tree then remember the events of last night. She was thrown, then this tree appeared out of nowhere. Oh no... Maybelle shakily walked along the tree. she didnt see anything. ...Until she reached the other end. She immediately screamed.

"Maybelle" Kate says

"Go check on her" Humphrey says

"BOLT! NO!" Maybelle screamed.

Bolt had been smashed between the tree and the wall. Blood had littered the floor beneath him

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Maybelle begged.

"I will be back" Kate says

Kate limps out if

The den

"Garth come with me"

Kate yells

Kate and Garth walk in the den

They find Maybelle crying her eyes out.

"Maybelle what wrong" Kate asked

Maybelle kept crying and pointed to the end of the tree.

Kate looked then looked away

"Garth help move this tree" Kate says

arth grabbed one of the tree branches with his wolf jaws and pulled back on it. The tree moved little by little.

Kate grabbed bolt and layed him next to maybelle

"Bolt... Wake up..." Maybelle said as she choked on her sobs.

He didnt respond. He was crushed by such and impact. His head was split open, and his ribcage and shoulders were crushed.

"Please... Please please please please..." Maybelle begged.

Nothing. She checked his pulse. He was alive, but was dying. His heart rate was almost too slow to pick up.

"No... Please, dont do this to me..." Maybelle cried.

"I love you..." she said.

"Do you want to take him to Winston and Eves den" Kate asked sadly

Maybelle felt for his pulse again. She choked on sobs again.

"Its too late..." Maybelle said and kissed his cold lips one last time.

"I'm going to tell Humphrey, do you want to come with me" Kate asked

"I just want to be alone with him for a while. But thank you. Both of you." Maybelle said and looked at Kate and Garth.

They nodded.

"We will come back to check on you in a little while." Garth said.

They left.

"Oh Bolty... Why... We had so much to do in the future! We were going to get married. Name our pups... Raise them. Now theyll never see their father. But Ill make sure they know you love them." Maybelle said as she let a tear fall and she brushed his left ear back.

The wind started to pick up again and blew dust around in the den. Light from the sun reflected off the dust, making rays of light shoot into the den and lit up the now dead canine. Maybelle was now crying silently into Bolt's neck.

"Im going to miss you, Bolt. I love you 'til the day I die." she whispered into his ear.

She felt something lightly brush against her side. When she looked up, and couldnt believe her eyes. It was Bolt! He had that same warm smile on his lips that she loved so much. His eyes were were brown and warm, full of love and happiness. He looked as if nothing happened. Not even a scratch on him.

"Bolt?! How?" Maybelle asked in shock and sadness.

"Take care of our pups Maybelle. Teach them right from wrong. Make me a proud father of our pups. Im already proud to be your mate..." Bolt spoke calmly.

"I will. I love you, Bolt." Maybelle said and went to hug him. But she went right through him.

"I love you too, Maybelle. Always have, always will. I have to go now." Bolt said, and a similar white dog showed up beside him.

"Go? Y-you cant! Please!" Maybelle begged, starting to cry again.

"Its okay, Maybelle. You can do it... I know you can." Bolt said and looked to the mysterious dog beside him.

"Im ready." Bolt said.

The dog lent out its paw and Bolt took it with his.

"Ill be watching over you, Maybelle. Ill be your's and our pup's guardian angel. Goodbye..." Bolt said and turned around.

Maybelle started crying.

"G-goodbye, Bolt." she said.

He and the white dog started to float and followed the rays of light outside, to where the slowly faded away, along with the wind and the light.

"Goodbye..." Maybelle said and silently cried to herself again.

**Back at the leaders den...**

Kate and Garth walked back to the leader's den without a word. When they came in, they saw Humphrey, Claudette, and Stinky crying in a huddled position with their backs to her.

"What's wrong? Where's Runt?" Kate asked, worried.

"Come here… Its Runt." Humphrey said with a tear soaked muzzle as he looked at her, over his shoulder.

"No!" Kate yelled and went to him.

"Mommy?" Runt asked in a whisper.

"Its okay, baby. We're all here." she said as she stroked his fur.

Claudette was silently crying into Stinky's shoulder, crying himself.

"Daddy?" Runt asked.

"What is it, Runt?" Humphrey asked.

"Im cold." Runt said in a whispered.

"Youre going to be okay, buddy. Just hang on." Humphrey said.

Runt coughed and wheezed, coughing up a little blood.

"Can I take a nap? Im tired…" Runt asked.

"No. Runt you have to stay awake with us." Kate said, choking on her tears.

"But Im so tired… Just a few minutes…" Runt said and closed his eyes.

"No! Runt! Stay awake!" Kate yelled and shook him.

He woke back up.

"Daddy? Who's Lyla?" Runt asked, barely conscious.

Those words hit him hard. How did Runt know his mother's name?

"She's my mother, Runt. Why do you ask?" Humphrey asked.

"She's right beside you." Runt said and slowly and shakily pointed beside him.

Humphrey looked and saw nothing. This is it. They were really going to lose their son.

"Kate. I dont want to do this. But we need to let him go…" Humphrey whispered in her ear.

Kate sniffed and slowly nodded.

"I know..." she replied as more tears fell.

"Runt. We want you to go with my mother. Okay?" Humphrey asked as tears poured from his eyes.

"Do I have to?" Runt asked.

Kate and Humphrey slowly nodded.

"She will make you feel better." Kate said.

"Okay." Runt whispered.

"You… You can go to sleep now, buddy. When you wake up, you will be where she lives. We love you, Runt…" Humphrey said and licked his cheek.

Kate, Stinky, and Claudette did also.

"Ill see you guys later…" Runt said and closed his eyes.

Everyone watched as Runt's breathing slowed down until it stopped. His face not tense. He looked to be only sleeping, but he wasnt. He is now in eternal rest. Safe from pain.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Bolt floated up and up with this mysterious white dog. He had to be an angel. He had the halo, the wings and everything. They got up a few 100 feet and then there was a bright flash of light. Bolt closed his eyes. A few moments later he slowly opened them. And what a sight he saw.

Two giant shining gold gates stood tall and had walls on both sides of them that went as far to the sides as Bolt could see. He could see another white canine sitting on the other side of the gates, watching him come up with the angel. The dog was smiling. When they got up to the gates, the dog stood up, anxiously waiting to meet him. They landed on the clouds and Bolt walked up to the white canine. He looked familiar.

"Hello?" Bolt asked.

"Im glad you came to see me." the dog said, with a male voice.

"Uh. ...Nice to meet you, too?" Bolt asked, confused.

The dog instantly frowned.

"Dont you remember me, Bolt?" he asked.

"Uh... Can you give me a clue?" Bolt asked.

The dog sighed.

"Bolt, its me. Brian." the dog named Brian said in a serious tone.

Bolt remembered him now. His name, his voice, his body structure, everything.

"Dad!" Bolt yipped and slightly hopped.

Brian smiled and stuck his head and paws through the gate, waiting for Bolt's embracement. Bolt gladly did and embraced his father.

"Dad... I missed you so much." Bolt said.

"I missed you too, bud." Brian said back.

They embraced each other through the bars of Heaven for a few seconds more, then broke apart. They smiled at each other.

"Wow. You sure have grown." Brian said, looking up and down Bolt's body.

Bolt chuckled.

"Thanks Dad. You still look strong as ever. I cant wait to tell you about my life! Now, how do I get in there?" Bolt asked, looking around for a button or something to open the gates.

Brian laid his ears back and drooped his head.

"You cant come in." he said sadly.

Bolt looked at him, confused.

"What? W-Why not?" Bolt asked.

"BEcause. Youre not ready." Brian said and looked up into his son's eyes.

"But-But Dad! You gotta let me in there! Please!" Bolt begged, putting his paws on the bars.

"Bolt, as much as I really want you to be here with me, you cant. Please understand." Brian said, looking down.

"How can I understand? Why cant I be in there with you?" Bolt asked.

"Your time isnt up yet. You can go back and live." he answered.

"But I dont want to go back! I want to be with you! Please..." Bolt said, his lip starting to quiver.

"Bolt, please dont throw away your only chance. I talked with Sirius (The god of the Dog Star of the constellation Canis Major) and convinced him to give you the chance to live again when you were dying. This is your only chance. Take it." Brian said.

"Then come back with me!" Bolt said.

"I cant! ...I cant." Brian said and looked at him.

"Why cant you?" Bolt asked, calming down.

"Because I was cremated 15 minutes after I died. I couldnt make it back from Heaven in time. Sirius gave me the chance to go back to keep looking for you. But when I got back, my body was already cremated and put in an urn." Brian explained.

"Well, where-" Bolt said, but Brian cut him off.

"Dont even bother looking for my remains, Bolt. I needed my body in one piece to come back alive. My ashes wont work." Brian said.

Bolt took his paws off the gates and looked at his father.

"You're body is still in your den. You can live again. Please go back. Live for me." Brian begged.

"But Ill be in so much pain!" Bolt said.

"Bolt, you wont be in any pain! Your body will be healed as if nothing happened. You can be with Maybelle and watch your pups be born and grow up. You still have so much to live for." Brian explained.

Bolt thought for a minute. His father was right. He really wanted to see his pups be birthed and raise them with his mate. He wanted to be with them.

"Okay Dad. Ill go back." Bolt said, calmly.

"Thank you." Brian said as he smiled.

"ANd... Im sorry." Brian said.

"Sorry? For what?" Bolt asked.

"For being so hard on you as a pup." he answered.

"Oh, dont worry about it." Bolt said.

"No, Bolt. I mean it. I just wanted you to grow up with your mind set right. But, it looks like you already had it figured out." Brian explained.

"Well, thank you." Bolt said.

Brian smiled then looked down.

"Looks like you better get back down there. Maybelle's taking it pretty hard." Brian said.

Bolt looked down and saw Maybelle crying her eyes out on the cloud floor, like a projection.

"Yeah, I better go." Bolt said.

"Goodbye, Bolt. Live a happy life. I love you, buddy." Brian said.

"I love you too, Dad. Goodbye." Bolt said and smiled.

He walked to the edge of the cloud with Brian still watching. He looked back and smiled. Brian smiled back, and Bolt took a step off the cloud.

But he was forced back as two figures appeared right in front of him and walked onto the cloud. Bolt knew one of them.

"RUNT?!"

"Bolt, did you die to" runt asked

"Yeah. But... Why are you here? How did you die?" Bolt asked, confused.

"My injures" runt say

"Oh no... The den fell on you?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah, but were are you going" runt asked

"Im going back. Who's she?" Bolt asked, then looked at the she-wolf angel.

"Humphreys mom, lyla, I want to go back" runt says

"Sweetie, Im sorry. But you cant go back." Lyla said.

"Why does he get to go back" runt says starting to cry

"Lyla, listen. There has to be something I can do." Bolt said.

"Im sorry, Bolt. But Runt doesnt have anything to go back for. He died without any guiltiness and regret. He has nothing to fix." Lyla explained, honestly sorry.

Bolt looked down at Runt.

Runt was still crying. He really wanted to go back. Bolt sighed.

"Can I talk to him first? To make him feel better?" Bolt asked.

"Of course." Lyla replied.

"Thank you." Bolt said and picked Runt up.

"W-Where are we going?" Runt asked through his sobs.

"I just need to talk to you, bud." Bolt said and walked off with Runt in his mouth.

Bolt walked a little ways away from Lyla and put Runt down.

"Listen buddy. You're going to be okay here..." Bolt said and looked at Lyla.

She was talking to his father. ...Good...

"Bu-Bu-Bu-But I want to go home!" Runt wailed.

"Sssshhhh sssssshhhhh sssssshhhhh..." Bolt cooed to the crying pup and rubbed his back.

He looked at Lyla again. She was still making eye contact with his father. Brian slightly looked passed Lyla's head to look at him. Bolt winked. Brian nodded, then continued talking with Lyla.

"It'll be alright." Bolt said.

Runt continued crying.

"I'll make sure your parents know you love them." Bolt said.

Now was his chance. He looked at Lyla, still talking to Brian. Bolt quickly picked up Runt by the scruff of his neck and ran to the edge of the cloud. Brian looked at his son again, but this time Lyla noticed.

"What are you looking at?" she asked and turned around.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING! HE CANT LEAVE!" Lyla yelled.

"Not if I can help it." Bolt tried to say with Runt in his mouth, and jumped off.

"That's my boy." Brian smiled and whispered to himself.

"NO!" Lyla yelled and ran to the edge.

Down, down, down the two fell. It wasnt more than a few seconds when Bolt saw the leader's den from bird's eye view. Bolt turned around and let go of Runt, then held him again in his chest and arms. Bolt hit the ground hard, but it was painless.

"Runt! Go to your body! Now!" Bolt yelled and let go of him.

Runt immediately ran into the den and went to his body. He walked into it and laid down in the sAme position the body was.

Bolt ran back to his den, passing Maybelle, who was still crying. He walked into his body and laid down.

"I can't belive he's gone" Kate says looking at humphreys broken legs

"Guys look" stinky says

"Daddy" runt says hugging Humphrey

**TO MAYBELLE**

Maybelle cried and cried under her paws... Bolt stood up and quietly walked over to her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Ill never leave you again..." he whispered.

"Oh god... Now Im hearing him!" Maybelle wailed.

Bolt put his paw on her shoulder.

"Not now, guys..." she said.

Bolt sighed. He went over and licked her nose.

"What the?" Maybelle said and took her paws off her face.

She saw him. She looked at him in shock. Bolt smiled.

"Do I get a hug?" he asked.

She didnt hug him. Instead she leaped off the ground and tackled him and attacked him with kisses.

"Im never leaving you again, babe. I promise." Bolt said.

She fell into his chest and cried tears of joy.

"I love you so much!" Maybelle cried into his chest.

"I love you too, babe." Bolt said and kissed her head.

She looked up and kissed him, which he gave back.

"Runt was there, too." he said.

"Runt? He died?" Maybelle asked.

"Yeah. But I brought him back. He's safe." Bolt said.

"Let's go over there." Maybelle said.

"Alright. Lets go." Bolt said and they got up and walked side by side to the leader's den.

"But how"Kate asked

"I just wanted to take a nap" runt says

Bolt and Maybelle Walk in

"Hi, guys!" Bolt greeted with a smile.

"Your live to" Kate says

Bolt and Maybelle see Humphrey

"Im surprised you didnt go too!" Bolt said.

"Go where" Kate says

"Runt and I meet in Heaven." Bolt said.

"So you And runt died but both came back to life" Humphrey says

"Yeah. I met my dad up there. Runt met your mother. I could come back, but Runt wasnt allowed to come back." Bolt explained.

"Why" kate asked

"He didnt have a reason to come back." Bolt answered."That's weird" Kate says

"how long will it take to recover" Humphrey asked

"For you, maybe 2 months. Runt's all healed up." Maybelle said.

"For my legs and my ribs" Humphrey asked

"I just said 2 months, maybe." Maybelle repeated.

"2 months, I don't know if I can go that long without walking" Humphrey says

The pups lay beside Humphrey

"Well youre gonna have to." Maybelle said.

"Daddy will help you"

Stinky says

" what about our den" Humphrey asked

It was starting to get dark out side and started to rain again

"Yall can stay in our den, if youd like." Maybelle offered.

Bolt nodded.

"We will proble come over tomarro when it's not dark or hopefully not raining " Kate says

"Sounds good!" Bolt said.

Surly and andie walk up to Humphrey

"Humphrey" surly says

"Yeah surly" Humphrey says

"Would you like me to go get raccoons group and move some of the small rocks away from your den" surly asked

"That would be great" Humphrey says

"I will go tell then in the morning" surly says

"Thanks bro" Humphrey says

"Anytime" surly says

Eve bring a large blanket a lays it on Humphrey

The pups get under also

Runt lays in his back next to Humphrey

Claudette lays on her back next to runt

Stinky lays on his back next to Claudette

Kate lays Down on the other side of stinky who is also under the blanket

"well we'd better got home." Bolt said.

"Yeah. Later guys." Maybelle said.

"See ya" Kate says

They go home and fall asleep.

NEXT DAY

Mar 25Kate and Humphrey woke up before the pupsDid

"Do you think we could get a team for the great games" Humphrey asked

"Claudette, stinky, runt and who else" Kate asked

TO BOLT AND MAYBELLE

Bolt and Maybelle wake up and go to the leader's den right away to check on Humphrey.

"I'm sure they could find some other wolfs" Humphrey says

"It's in 4 months" Kate says

Bolt and Maybelle walk in hearing that

"Whats gonna happen?" Bolt asked.

"The great games" Kate says

"Great Games?" Maybelle asked, confused.

"5 pups, compete against the other packs pups in races" Kate says

"So its all just a big competition. Sounds like something the humans call "The Olympics." Maybelle said.

"I guess" Kate says

"Huh. Well, who's competing from the pack?" Bolt asked.

"Stinky, Claudette, runt and we need to find two more" Humphrey says

"I dont know any other pups in the pack." Bolt said.

"Me neither." Maybelle added.

"What about that bear cub and porkupine" Humphrey says

"That would work" Kate says

"A bear cub and a porcupine? You gotta be kidding! You said the Great Games are only for wolf pups." Bolt laughed.

"Will the rules day any animals in your pack, but most use alpha pups" Humphrey says

"Oh..." Bolt said.

The pups wake up witch were laying next to Humphrey

"Morning dad" runt says

"Morning" Humphrey says

Stinky and Claudette do the same thing to Kate

"What are we doing today" Claudette asked

"Kate why don't you show them the spin move later" Humphrey says

"Ok, good idea, not sure we might go rebuild the den, and we will add each of you a den attached to ours for when your older" Kate says

"Cool" all the pups say

" morning, bolt morning Maybelle " the pups say

They smiled.

"Good morning, pups!" Maybelle said.

Runt climbs up on Humphrey and lays on his chest

"Did you sleep good" Humphrey asked

" yeah" runt says

Humphrey, can I check your ribs and legs?" Maybelle asked.

" sure " Humphrey says

She looks over his legs, then his ribs.

"Huh. Well looks like I was wrong, Humphrey." Maybelle said.

"What do you mean " Humphrey asked

"We have to amputate your leg." Maybelle joked, moving his leg to the left a little

Kate gasps and falls down next to Humphrey

"What's that mean""Daddy has to give up his leg..." Bolt joined in.

Kate was crying a bit

"No I won't let you" runt says growling a little bit

"Aw, now I feel bad... It was only a joke." Maybelle said. runt asked still on Humphrey's chest

Oh my god you little b_•**" Kate says madly walking out of the den

Humphrey laughed a little

"I will talk to her in a sec, now what where you wrong about" Humphrey says

"Your leg will heal a lot faster than I though. Looks to me, you only have a hair-fracture. Most likely because you were born as a runt, so all that weight from the rocks slightly cracked your legs. It should only take about... five days?" Maybelle said.

"That is good, now what about my ribs" Humphrey asked

"They should take about... two months at the most." Maybelle said.

"Ok thanks Maybelle, runt can you get off me I got to go talk to your mom" Humphrey says

Runt gets off

Humphrey stands up and walks slowly outside to Kate

" come on Kate she was just joking" Humphrey says in his fun omega voice

"Yeah but that was serious stuff your injures aren't a joking matter" Kate says

"Oh Kate always has that true alpha in you" Humphrey says laying his head against her

Kate pushes him off

"Kate can we both try to stop cussing around the pups" Humphrey asked

"Yes, I know I blow up that was a accident, now I will get yelled at by my mom" Kate says

"I will help you " Humphrey says

" let's go back inside" Humphrey says

They walk back in to see eve and Winston waiting for them

"Kate WHY DID YOU CURSE IN FRONT OF YOUR PUPS" eve yells

"She got mad and yelled at Maybelle and it slipped out " Humphrey says

"I didn't ASK YOU" eve yells

" it slipped out, I'm sorry mom" Kate says sadly

Runt walks up to Humphrey

"RUNT GO BACK OVER THERE" eve yells at runt

"DONT YELL AT MY SON" Humphrey yells tackling eve

"GET OFF ME" eve yells

"WHY YOU YELLED AT MY SON" Humphrey yells

Kate grabs Humphrey and takes him out side will Winston gets eve

"Humphrey you idiot you could have got your self killed" Kate says looking at Humphrey's face

"Yeah but I was protecting runt" Humphrey says

"I know but be careful" Kate says

"Let's go back inside" Kate says

"Ok" Humphrey says

They walk back in

"Eve, calm down." Winston said.

"Calm down? Winston, our daughter just used profanity!" Eve argued.

"I know. Im not happy about it either. But you just scared the dear life out of your grandson. Look at him." Winston said and Eve looked.

Runt walked to his brother and sister, just shaking.

"Oh no..." Eve said and walked to him.

"Runt?" Eve called for him, calmly.

Runt looked over to see Kate and Humphrey walking in

Runt runs and hides behind Humphrey who was also nervous and shaking

"Daddy she scares me" runt says

"Runt, Im sorry. I didnt mean to make you scared..." Eve said in her normal, caring voice.

Runt lays down and hides his head from her

Humphrey lays down around runt

"I know runt she scares me to" Humphrey says curling around runt so eve would not touch him

"Humphrey I didn't mean to scare you or runt" eve says

"Don't come near me, or the pups" Humphrey says

"Humphrey, youre being ridiculous. Im sorry." Eve said.

"You killed my real mom, why should I even trust you" Humphrey says

Runt cuddles up against Humphrey more and starts crying

"Because. We took you in when Winston found you and Bolt. Dont you remember?" Eve asked.

"You still killed my mom" Humphrey yells then starts crying

Stinky and Claudette go over and lay down next to runt and Humphrey

"You want to kill me now. Dont you?" Eve asked.

"No I want to kill my self" Humphrey says

"Now why on Earth would you want to do that?" Eve asked.

"I want to get that image out of my head, every time I see you I think of that and that the fact that that happend on my birthday when I was 1 ... My birthday is tomarro" Humphrey says crying

Eve now felt terrible. She went t her son-in-law and hugged him tight.

After she let go Humphrey put his head down and closed his eyes and his breathing picked up

Humphrey was seeing that image and some off the other stuff that happend to him as a pup

After about 5 minutes Humphrey sit up and fell over landing on Claudette

Still in His daydream

"OWY! Daddy! Get off!" Claudette yelped in pain.

Mar 25Kate started hitting his arm

Humphrey jumped in his sleep breaking Claudette's leg

Kate pulls him off Claudette and lays him they other way

"Maybelle check Claudette" Kate says

Kate pokes Humphrey a little bit

"Alex stop that hurts, Alex stop" Humphrey says then wakes up puts his paws covering his face

"Go away Alex" Humphrey says a few times over and over

Claudette yelped in pain several more times. Maybelle came over.

"Come here, sweetie." Maybelle said and picked her up.

"Who's Alex" Kate asked

"My brother that beat me up and made fun of me for being a runt" Humphrey says

Humphrey still has his paws covering his eyes

Maybelle carefully examined Claudette's leg. It was definately broke. Maybelle carried her over t"Itll be okay, sweetie." Maybelle said and kissed her head.

Then she walked over to the others.

"Did I miss any thing" Humphrey asked

"Is she okay?" Bolt asked, concerned.

"Well her leg's broke." Maybelle said.

"Aw man!" Bolt said.o her bed and laid her down, Claudette still crying.

Humphrey, what the hell?" Bolt said.

"What the hell what" Humphrey asked

"Why are you acting like this? You broke Claudette's leg." Maybelle said.

Humphrey stood up and slamed his head on to the floor of the den

Then walk out

It is now starting to get dark out

Humphrey walk to his collapsed den and lays down on one of the large rocks and goes to sleep

Kate steped outside and watched him walk over there and go to sleep

"Just let him sleep" Kate says

"Mom why is daddy so mean" Claudette asked

A tear falls down Kate's eye

Kate just lays down next to Claudette

"We better go. Im sorry for what happened earlier, Kate. Truly, I am." Maybelle apologized.

Kate doesn't say any thing she just falls asleep

After they leave. It started raining all night

NEXT DAY

Bolt and Maybelle woke up early to wake Humphrey up. They walked over to him, still out on the rocks.

"Damn. He slept all through the night." Bolt said.

Humphrey wakes up and sneezes and lays his head back down

Maybelle goes up to him and rubs his back.

"Hey birthday boy. Time to wake up, buddy." she said, sweetly.

"Please go away I want to be alone this one day of the whole year" Humphrey says

They could here his sadness and depression in his voice

They nod and leave. They go to the leader's den.

Winston and eve were sitting at he entrance

Stinky and runt walk up and sit next to Winston

Bolt and Maybelle walk up

"We saw you go to Humphrey what did he say" Winston asked

"All he wants is to be alone today." Bolt said.

"Ok" Winston says

Kate walks up and gies over and looks over and sees Humphrey laying down soaked

"Still over there" Kate says sadly

"He won't talk to us, you might go talk to him" Maybelle says

"I will later when Claudette wakes up I'm going to take the pups over also" Kate says

"Okay." Maybelle replied.

"I hope he's ok" Kate says

Claudette walks out

"Morning mom" Claudette days limping on her front leg

"Morning Claudette" Kate says

"Claudette, you shouldn't be moving around with your leg broke." Maybelle said.

"I know but I want to be by my mom" Claudette says

"Okay. Can I work on it now?" Maybelle asked.

"Work on what" Kate asked

"Her leg." Maybelle said.

"Will it hurt " Claudette asked

"Im afraid so, sweetie." Maybelle said and lowered her head.

Claudette hides behind Kate's front legs

Maybelle looks at Kate.

"Claudette think about it this way it might hurt now but later it won't hurt at all" Kate says

"I guess" Claudette says

She lays down in front of Maybelle on her side with her broken front leg up

"P-Put it down sweetie." Maybelle said and approached her.

"Ok" Claudette says

She puts it down.

"Here." Maybelle said, handing her a piece of leather.

"Put this in your mouth. It will help." she finished

" no I'm fine Claudette says.

"Do it. Trust me. Itll save your teeth." Maybelle said.

" fine, but what are you going to do" Claudette asked

"I need to push gently on your leg to see whats broken. And telling by how swollen it is... Its going to hurt like hell. Im sorry." Maybelle said.

"I'm scared, just hurry up and do it " Claudette says

She grabs the leather in her mouth

Maybelle pushes on the swollen area.

Claudette spits out the leather and screams

Then starts crying in pain

"I... Im almost done." Maybelle said and pets her leg.

Claudette hit maybelle with her good front paw trying to get her to stop

Maybelle caught her paw before it could touch her.

"Owww" she whined

"Im done." Maybelle said.

"Ow, help " Claudette whined again

" Maybelle do somthing " Kate yells with tears in her eyes having to watch Claudette in so much pain

"I need pain medication." Maybelle said.

"We don't have any Humphrey took the last of it " eve says

Studdenly Claudette stoped whineing and stood up holding her broken leg of the ground

Mar 30"Get her to her bed. I need to talk to Bolt." Maybelle said.

"No, I need her, stinky and runt to come with me " Kate says setting Claudette on her back

"'She cant move it around much at all. There will be bad consequences if it gets shifted around." Maybelle said.

"Don't worry she won't" Kate says leaving the den with stink and runt following her

They make it to Humphrey who was laying down on his stomach

" stinky, runt go lay next to him " Kate says

The go lay next to him

" what the" Humphrey says then looking at stinky and runt

"Hi daddy " they both say

"Hello kids " Humphrey says

Kate sets Claudette down and she limps over to Humphrey with Kate next to her

"Claudette" Humphrey says standing up going towards Claudette

Claudette stops walking and backs up A little

Humphrey starts to hug Claudette when Kate puts her jaw around humphreys neck

"Kate " Humphrey asked scared

Kate moves her jaws of Humphrey

"Humphrey don't touch Claudette, when you were dreaming yesterday you broke her leg really badly" Kate says

Humphrey looks at Claudette

"I'm sorry Claudette, I was having a really bad dream" Humphrey says

"I'm scared of you" Claudette says

They all walk back to the den and Claudette on Kate's back

She okay?" Bolt asked as he walked up to them.

Kate sets Claudette in her bed

"Yeah she's fine, but scared of Humphrey" Kate says sadly

Maybelle hears Humphrey sneeze and was laying down against the wall still soaking wet from the rain

"Humphrey, youre sick now." Maybelle said.

"I know" Humphrey says

"Yeah i know" Humphrey says

Maybelle gets a blanket from the other side of the den and lays it on him.

"Thanks" Humphrey says

"Youre welcome." Maybelle said with a smile.

Humphrey falls asleep

" how long do you think before he's better" Kate asked

"A while. He's in pain and now he's sick." Maybelle said.

"Can I sleep with him or should I wait till his not sick" Kate asked

"Sleep a ways from him. Unless you do want to get sick." Maybelle said.

"Ok, is there any thing you could give him to make him feel better" Kate asked saddened

"Theres nothing. He already took the last of the medication." Maybelle said.

Winston and eve were next to Kate, stinky and runt was sitting in front of Kate

Bolt was standing next to Maybelle

They all see the sadness in her

"Im sorry, Kate." Bolt said.

Kate lays down stinky and Runt lay down next to her

Eve lays a blanket on them

"I want Claudette and Humphrey to be healed " Kate says

"If I had powers to heal, Id do that." Maybelle said.

"I know " Kate says starting to cry

Maybelle laid down beside her and nuzzled her.

"Ssshhh... Itll be okay..." Maybelle cooed to Kate.

Kate falls asleep

"How do you think Claudette's going to handle

This" eve asked

"Im not sure." Bolt said.

Maybelle slowly got up and walked to the others.

"I hope she's not scared of Humphrey" Winston says

"Me neither." Maybelle said.

"What do you think will happen if she is scared" Winston asked

"She'll most likely keep a distance between him and her. She might not even trust him." Maybelle said.

" I hope not" Eve says

"Well she's sleeping now. Lets wait until she awake and ask if she wants to see him." Bolt said.

"That sounds good" eve says

"So, heres the deal with Claudette's leg. Its communutely fractured." Maybelle said.

"So it's going to hurt when she first is able to walk with that leg" Winston asked

"that's going to suck" eve says

"Very." Bolt agreed.

A whine followed by whimpers are heard in the back of the den. Everyone turns around to see Claudette waking up and crying.

"My l-leg..." she cried.

"Help" she whined

"Im sorry... Theres nothing we can do." Maybelle said and lowered her head.

"Why" she asked

"Your father took the last of the painkillers." Bolt answered.

She whimpers more and clutches her leg.

"Are you still afraid of your dad?" Maybelle asked.

"Yea little" Claudette says

"Well he didnt mean to hurt you. It was an accident." Bolt said.

"It was" Claudette asked

"Yes." Bolt answered.

"Oh then I'm not scared of him" Claudette says

"Well good." Maybelle said.

"How long for my leg to heal" Claudette asked

"A few weeks." Maybelle said.

"Ok" Claudette says

2 months later

"Come on pups let's go see Lilly and Garth" Kate says

The pups followed Kate and Humphrey to there den

Kate walks in and sees Lilly walking towards the front of then and also sees to pups about the same size stinky and Claudette are

"Hey sis, who are the pups" Kate asked

Lilly gasped.

"Garth! They know now!" Lilly said.

"Who's are they " Kate asked

"They're ours. What are you going to do? Tell your daddy?" Garth spat.

"That awesome why haven't y'all told us"

Kate says hugging lilly

Humphrey looks at Garth and goes to him and sits next to him and his pups stinky, Claudette and runt followed Humphrey

"Your scared of Eve aren't you" Humphrey asked garth

"What do you mean, Coyote? Of course im not." Garth said back.

"Then why haven't you told her" Humphrey says

Kate and Lilly come over to them and sit

"Because. I dont want her getting mad at Lilly and getting banned from the pack." Garth replied.

"She won't do that, she's not that mean barf" humphrey says

The stinky Claudette and runt laugh a little

"She's attacked you so many times, Ive learned from you. Keep ALL secrets from her. Including her grandpups, Troy and Brooklyn." Garth said.

"But Garth if you do not tell her now when there older she won't belive you and kick

Them out of the pack" Kate says

"Im going to get banned anyways..." Garth said and looked at his paws.

"No your not let's go tell eve now" Kate says

Garth sighed.

"Guys, listen." Garth called his pups.

Yeah dad?" Troy asked as they walked up to him.

"No matter what happens to me, just know I will always love you." Garth said.

"So are we going over there, barf" Humphrey asked

Yeah. ...I guess." Garth said, sadly.

"Ok let's go" Kate says

They walk to eve and Winston's den

They walk in the den

"Why hello, who are these pups" eve asked

"...They're mine." Garth mumbled.

"There who's" eve asked not hearing Garth the first time

Garth sighed from irritation.

"They're my pups!" Garth yelled.

"How dare you touch my daughter" eve yells

Eve tackles Garth to the ground about to bite his neck when Humphrey charged and hit eve of Garth

Kate and Lilly and her pups went to Garth

Stinky, Claudette and runt just watched

"Garth are you ok" Kate asked

"I'm fine." he replied.

Winston goes to eve

"There mates remeber there allowed to have pups" Winston says

"But they have hidden them from us, look there the size of Kate and humphreys pups" eve says

"Good point" Winston says

Winston looks over and sees Humphrey still on the ground after hitting hard in to eve

"Humphrey you ok" Winston asked

"Yea just a little sore" Humphrey says standing up

Winston and eve walk up to Lilly and Garth

"Why have you hidden them from us" eve asked calmly

"Because I want to be around when my pups have pups of their own someday. And I thought that the only way for me to be around was to hide them. And from the ways Ive seen you act, I dont want you to be around them." Garth explained.

Eve looked saddened

"Why must both my sons hate me" eve yells curling into a ball

"Stop being such a b*** then. Stop overreacting and control your anger. A lot more wolves will like you." Garth said simply.

"The only reason you think I act like that is because I'm overprotective about my daughters, just like your protective of your and Lilly's pups" eve says

"I understand. But you need to let them explain what happened before you can open a can of whoop-a** on them." Garth said.

"I know and I will from now on" eve says

"Promise?" Garth asked seriously.

"Yes Garth" eve says standing up

"What are your pups names" Winston asked Lilly

"Here's Brooklyn" Lilly nudged her forward, "And here's Troy." And nudged him forward.

"I'm grandma eve, and this is grandpa Winston" eve says to the pups

"H-hi..." Brooklyn said, shying away behind Lilly's front leg.

"Claudette, stinky, runt come here, those are your cousins" Kate says

They walk up to them

"Hi I'm Claudette and these and my brothers stinky and runt" Claudette says to Brooklyn and Troy

"Its nice to meet you guys." Troy said.

"Brooklyn what's wrong" Claudette asked

Brooklyn just hides behind Lilly.

"She's really shy around new people." Troy explained.

Claudette puts a paw on her shoulder

"Were not going to hurt you we are your cousins, there's no need to

Be shy" Claudette says

Brooklyn hits Claudette in her face in defense not knowing what she was doing

Claudette runs to Kate with tears in her eyes and a bloody nose

Stinky and runt also go with Claudette

"Claudette are you ok" Kate asked

"My nose hurts"Claudette says

Claudette lays down on her side holding her nose

Maybelle ran in.

"I heard a painful yelp. Whats wrong?" Maybelle said, frantically.

"Claudette got hit in the nose by Brooklyn" Kate says

**BACK WITH SURLY AND HIS CREW WHO HAS BUILT A NEW DEN FOR**

**KATE AND HUMPHREY **

"They all helped and did a great job" andie says

"Yeah" surly says walking in the den seeing to blue birds

"He who are you" surly says

"Surly" the male bird says

"Blu" surly says

Blu goes to surly

"I didn't know you were alive" blu says

"Yeah same here" surly says

"So who are they" surly asked

"Oh yeah, this is jewel my mate, tiago, Bia, Carla out kids" blu says

"Who is this " jewel asked

" I'm surly and this is my mate andie" surly says

"Surly is Humphrey still here" blu asked

"Yeah you want to see him" surly asked

"Sure " blu says

They walk up there to the main den

"Why did you do that, sweetie?" Lilly asked.

"I didn't know what she was doing I was protecting myself" Brooklyn says

"Brook, she was only concerned for you." Garth informed.

"Will I didn't know" brook says back

"Maybelle is she ok" Kate asked

She took a look at her nose.

"Hmm... Doesnt look broken. I think she'll be fine. Just pain and bleeding. It'll stop in a few minutes." Maybelle answered.

"Good" Kate says

Humphrey

Looks over at the entrence

"Your den is done" surly says

"Yes finely" Humphrey says

"Oh and we found some old friends" surly Says

Blu and jewel walk out with there kids

"Blu " Humphrey says

"Good to see you" Humphrey Says

"Who are you?" Maybelle asked.

"This is blu he was mine and Surly's only other true friend when I was a pup then we got separated" Humphrey says

"I'm blu and this is jewel my mate, and these are our kids, Tiago, Bia, Carla" blu says

"Oh. Nice to meet yall." Maybelle greeted.

"Do y'all need a place to stay " Humphrey asked

"Yes we do " jewel says

"Y'all can live in our den, surly can dig you out y'all's own spot" Humphrey says

"Really" blu says

"I'll do it" surly says

"Ok any one coming to the den with us " Humphrey asked

"I should find Bolt." Maybelle said.

"Ok have fun" Kate says As they left

Maybelle decided to go through the valley and search there.

"Bolt?" she called, but got no answer.

She looked behind rocks and behind bushes. No sign of him. Then she got an idea.

"The lake." she thought and headed that way.

**BACK TO THE OTHERS**

Humphrey and the others walk in to his new den

"Surly this is awesome, you even made the pups there own den attached to ours" Humphrey says

"I knew you would Like it " surly says

"Where can we build a spot for our nest" jewel asked

"How about any where on that wall" Humphrey says

"I got it" surly says

He climbs up the wall about 3 1/2 feet

" how about here " surly asked

"Ok sounds good" blu says

Surly starts digging with andie helping

Surly goes to get Greyson and a few others to help

**BACK TO MAYBELLE**

Maybelle walked to the lake and saw in the water Bolt.

"Finally." she thought.

She walked around a bush, but then saw a wolf in the lake also. She stopped. Bolt and who looked to be Candy were talking and giggling and laughing with each other, splashing and swimming. Maybelle hide behind the bush and watched.

"You're fun!" Candy squealed while being splashed by Bolt.

Bolt chuckled and said, "Oh, am I?" and dove under, and Candy followed.

Maybelle had seen enough. She turned away slowly with tears running down her face and walked back to the den.

"What's wrong" Kate says as she was walking to her den

Maybelle collapsed in tears.

"B-Bolts... CHEATING!" she sobbed.

"No he's not" Kate says

"HE IS TOO! I-I saw him with Candy..." Maybelle said from underneath her paws.

"Candys got a mate" Kate says

"Well then why did I see them giggling and acting like mates?" Maybelle asked as she looked up with red puffy eyes.

"She has a mate, it weird for here to be doing that, go confront them, I will go if you want" Kate says

"No. I want Bolt to admit it." Maybelle stated.

"Ok" Kate says

Maybelle sniffed and said, "Can I be alone for a while?"

"Of corse" Kate says

"Thank you." Maybelle said and closed her eyes.

Kate leaves and goes to were Humphrey was

"Wow there den is already done" Kate says

"Yeah surly did it" Humphrey says

"Thanks surly" blu says

"Any time" surly says

"Can you fly now blu" Humphrey asked

"Yeah, hows that working out for you?" Kate added.

"What do you mean "can he fly now?" Hes a bird." Kate asked, confused.

"Will I..." Blu looks off

"I could not fly tell a few week before jewel got pregenet, she taught me how to fly, I still can't fly that good" blu says

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Yes, tiago took him longer then Carla and Bia to fly, witch I think was kinda because of me not learning when I was young" blu says

"Oh." Kate said.

"So what's it like around here" jewel asked

"Hmm its not too bad. Not as many battles and co- eww. Spider." Kate said and flicked a Black Widow across the floor, which landed in front of the birds.

"Oh ok " blu says in his nervous tone

Jewel laughs

"Are they dinner, mom" runt asked

"Mmmm... I could really go for some chicken right about now..." said Stinky with his mouth starting to drool while looking at the birds.

"Oh god" blu says hiding behind jewel

"Kids your not eating them" Humphrey says

"But dad" runt says

"No there our friends" Humphrey says

"Thank you Humphrey" blu says

"Any time" Humphrey says

"What your name" jewel asked

"I'm Claudette, this are my brothers stinky, runt" Claudette says

"You are a very pretty wolf" jewel says

"Thank you, your pretty to" Claudette says

"Thank you" jewel says

"No... IM the pertty-ist!" Bolt said as he stumbled in.

"Who the hell is that" jewel

Says

Bolt looked at Humphrey with his right eye halfway closed.

"Y-y-y-you got me supper? Aw man, Humphrey. You're the best..." Bolt said and stumbled towards them.

"No bolt these are my friends" Humphrey says laying down in front of them

Bolt chuckled and said, "What?"

"Come on bolt" Humphrey says picking bolt up and taking him to his den where Maybelle was

"Go to sleep bolt" humphrey says

"Aw hell, Humphrey. We used to be like... Bachelors man... We were the best... We need to be cool like we were bro." Bolt said and walked out of the den.

"Dude your drunk" humphrey says

"Maybe I am." Bolt said.

"Not maybe, you are" Humphrey says

Bolt chuckled.

"Bolt this isn't funny, you keep getting drunk

You will be kicked from the pack, I don't want you around my kids like that, you could do something stupid and kill yourself " Humphrey says

"Yeah, whatever man. I... I dont get drunk often at... at all." Bolt struggled to say.

"Yeah but when you do it's really drunk" Humphrey says

"Pssh." Bolt said and stumbled back to Humphrey.

"I just like to have a good time with the boys once in a while. Its not... Like Ive hurt anyone." Bolt said.

"I'm going back to my den" Humphrey says walking off

"Your welcome to come back when your not drunk" Humphrey says

"Yeah, later man." Bolt said before he passed out in the den.

Humphrey walks back to

His den

"Glad that's over" Humphrey says

"Was he really that drunk?" Kate asked.

"yeah" Humphrey say

"Wow. I guess Bolt likes to have fun." said Kate.

"Crazy" blu says

"Yeah. But, he will be a father soon. He'll tone it down." Kate said.

" I hope he does" Humphrey says

"I hope they're all boys." Runt said.

"Yeah." Stinky added.

"It could be " Humphrey says

Claudette giggled and said, "Bolt was pretty funny though."

"Yeah your right" Humphrey says

NEXT DAY

Maybelle woke up and saw Bolt, who was passed out near the front of the den. She scoffed at the sight of him.

"And he still thinks he can sleep here." Maybelle said, and walked out to her friend's den.

"good morning" jewel says to Maybelle

jewel being the only one awake

"Morning." Maybelle said back.

"did you sleep good" jewel asked

"Well I tired myself out by crying myself to sleep, so yeah, I think I did." she answered.

"why" jewel asked

Maybelle sighed and said, "I dont want to talk about it."

"ok" jewel says

"You want to walk with me?" Maybelle asked.

"sure" jewel says

She smiled and said, "Thank you." then they walked out.

"so were we going" jewel asked

"Im not sure. I just...need to get my mind off things. Um... So, how long have you known Blu?" Maybelle asked.

"about a year and a half" jewel says

"Ah. How did you find him? ...Or did he find you?" she asked.

"well he was a pet, and my doctor found him and brought him to me in rio" jewel says

"Oh I see..." Maybelle said.

She noticed Jewel wasnt as fast as her and was struggling to keep up.

"You want to sit on my back?" Maybelle asked.

"sure that would be nice" jewel says

"how long have you known bolt" jewel asked

Maybelle started tearing up and said with a voice that was about to cry, "...About 4 years..."

"whats wrong" jewel says

"I saw Bolt with someone else last night!" she sobbed.

"I bet he was just playing around, he seems like that type of dog, you know playfull" jewel says

"You really think so?" she asked.

"yes from what I have seen of him, I would say it was just a party, Humphrey told me there was a party over there" jewel says

"I cant believe I thought he was cheating..." Maybelle said.

"He loves you to much to even think about that" jewel says

Maybelle smiled and said, "He does... Thank you, Jewel."

"I will be here for you when ever you need it" jewel says

"I hardly know you, but I can already tell we can be great friends." Maybelle said.

"Thanks, let's go see bolt " jewel says

Maybelle takes off running to her den with Jewel hanging on for dear life.

They walk in the den

She goes up to Bolt who had just woke up and hugged him.

"Whoa! Goodmorning to you too, honey!" Bolt said.

"Goodmorning. I love you." Maybelle said.

He yawned and said. "I love you too, babe."

They stop hugging and bolt looks at jewel

"I'm jewel, humphreys friend" jewel says

"Oh. Well its nice to meet you." Bolt said while putting his paw to his face.

"Whats wrong, honey?" Maybelle asked.

"I hate hangovers." Bolt said.

"Well, shouldnt have gone to that party, silly." she said.

"I was kind of drug into it. Cando pretty much bent my ear and took me to it." he said.

"Oooh." she said.

"Haha, what are you to going to do today" jewel asked

"I gotta do Alpha duties this morning." Bolt said.

"Duties? But you dont have to yet, the pups arent born." Maybelle asked, confused.

"I promised Jack I would today. He's gotta be somewheres." he explained.

"Oh."

"But Im free afterwards." he said.

"Oh. Okay. Want to meet at Kate and Humphrey's den?" Maybelle asked.

"Sounds good. Ill see yall later." Bolt said and walked out with his head throbbing.

"Well lets get back over to the den. Im sure Blu's worried about you." Maybelle said.

"He is I Know him" jewel says

They walk over to the den, seeing everyone awake.

"Jewel" blu says also hugging her

"Hello blu" jewel says

"Where did you go" blu asked

"With Maybelle we went for a walk" jewel says

"You feel better today" Kate asked maybelle

She smiled and nodded her head then said, "I do. Thanks to Jewel."

kate smiled

"morning mom" tiago, bia, and Carla said

"Bolt will join us later today. He has Alpha duties this morning." Maybelle informed.

"ok, what do you want to do" kate asked

"Hmmm... I don't know. You guys try to find something for us to do for a change." Maybelle said.

"Me and blu and our kids are going to fly around and explore" jewel says

"Oh. Okay." Maybelle said.

They fly off

"Did you talk to bolt" Kate asked

"Yeah. We're okay." she replied.

"Good" Kate says

"Talk about what" Humphrey says

"Nothing important." Maybelle said.

Story blu and jewel

They flew off and landed in area surrounded by trees

"Jewel why are we doing this" blu asked

"Blu calm down" jewel says

Then 3 other birds picked blu, jewel

And there kids up and set them on a tree branch in the air

"I found them to close to the edge of the reserve " one of the birds said

"Who are you " the leader of them asked

"I'm blu and this is jewel" blu says

"Jewel" Eduardo says (jewels dad)

"Daddy" jewel says hugging her dad

"Dad these are our kids tiago, Bia, and Carla" jewel says

"So I'm a grandpa, who is this" Eduardo asked

"That's blu, my mate" jewel says

"Hello" blu says

"Hello son " Eduardo says back

Jewel smiles

Then a handsome bird lands next to Eduardo

"Roberto how are you" jewel asked

"Better now that your back, who are they" Roberto asked

"That's my mate, blu, and those are our kids" jewel says

"Good job a getting a girl, blu" Roberto says

"Thanks " blu says back

As it was starting to get dark out

"We're going to head back to our place, we will come back in a few months, we are friends with some wolfs and one of them is close to birth" jewel says

"Wow really, ok come back as soon as you can" Eduardo says

"We will" jewel says as they fly out of the den

**HOLY CRAP THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

**REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK**

**SIGNING OUT FOR NOW**


	13. Chapter 12

A couple months later, In the middle of the night...

Maybelle woke up from a sudden shot of pain.

"OOOOO! OW!" she started breathing heavily and violently.

"Bolt. Bolt, wake up!" Maybelle told.

"Hm? What?" he asked as he woke up.

"It's the pups... I think they're coming." she said.

Bolt shot up and howled for help.

Eve's ears twitched and she awoke. Her ears moved and worked like a radar, picking up any foreign sounds from outside.

Bolt howled again.

She heard it and read it.

"Winston." Eve said, waking him up.

"What" Winston asked calmly

"Maybelle's having her pups. I'm going to help. Want to come?" she asked.

"I shouldn't it would be weird, now hurry and get over there" Winston says

"Okay. I'll be back when I can." she replied and she left.

She showed up and Bolt had a hopeful look on his face.

She entered and said, "Okay, Maybelle. Breath."

A during the 15 minutes there were cries and yelps from Maybelle in pain and then at the end there were little cries. About 10 minutes later after that, Maybelle had fallen asleep with her quiet pups.

"Thank you so much, Eve." Bolt said.

"Your welcome, you are going to have a lot of fun this year" eve says quietly

"I know." he said.

"Ok well see ya tomarrow" eve says

"Yes. Goodnight." he replied and laid down on the other side of the pups.

Eve smiled and left and walked back to her den and layed down next to Winston who was asleep, and fell asleep

**NEXT MORNING**

"morning andie" surly says hugging her

" morning" she says

"Did you here some noise last night like a howl" surly asked

"Maybe a little, let's go ask Humphrey or Kate" andie says

They walk In there to see Kate anh Humphrey and there pups talking to blu and jewel and there kids

"Hey guys did you hear a howl last night" surly asked

"I think I did." Humphrey replied.

"Wonder what it was" blu asked

"Maybe a pup got lost and howled for its parents?" Claudette asked.

"Possible" Kate says

Stinky's stomach growls loudly.

"I guess your hungry" Humphrey says

"I am a little..." he said embarrassed.

"I will go get something to eat" Kate says

"I want to go with you." Stinky said.

"Me too." Claudette added.

"Ok fine" kate says

They leave and go walking in the woods and see two turkeys one with white feathers and one with brown

"Ok kids watch this" Kate says sneaking up in the turkeyS

Kate was about to jump when she heard the brown win say "wolf please don't eat us my girl friend is sick, and weak"

"Ok do you need help" Kate asked

"Do you have a place we could stay" the brown feathered turkey says

"I guess you can stay and our den" Kate says sighing

Meanwhile she look over at her pups who had killed 2 big rabbits

"Good job" Kate says

"Ok come on" Kate says to the turkey's

The walk back

"Who are they" stinky asked

"Friends" Kate says

They walk in the den

Runt looked at them confused and said, "You got live turkeys?"

Humphrey, blu and surly all say "Reggie" at the same time

"Humphrey, blu, surly your really alive" Reggie says (brown turkey)

"Yes its awesome to see you again" Humphrey says

"Who are they?" he asked.

"I'm Reggie, and this is my girl friend jenny" Reggie says

"I was friends with him when I was a pup" Humphrey says

"Oh." he replied.

"Got you a good one I see" Humphrey says

Jenny try's to smile but was to sick for it to look real

"Are you okay?" Claudette asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" jenny moans

Then jenny falls backwards and hits the ground

"Jenny are you ok" Reggie asked

"I don't know" jenny says

"What hurts" Kate asked

"My stomach and head" jenny says

"I will be right back" Kate says leaveing running to eve and Winston

"Kate! Good morning." Winston greeted.

"Good morning dad, I need some stomach and head pain medication" Kate says

"Why" Winston asked

"For one of Humphreys friends" Kate says

Eve heard and walked in the den.

"I got it for you." she said.

She went to a rock in the den and slid it over. It was like a little medicine cabinet in the ground, made with bigger rocks. Eve took out a couple leaves and handed them to Kate.

"Thanks, Mom." She said.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Oh, hey! Guess what?" Eve added.

"What" Kate asked

"Did you hear a howl last night?" Eve asked.

"Yeah why" Kate says

"It was Bolt." Eve said.

"Did Maybelle have her pups" Kate asked

"Yup!" Eve said with a smile.

"Cool I will go see them later, but I got to go" Kate says

"Okay. See you later, sweetie." Eve said.

"By mom" Kate says then walks off with the stuff for jenny

Kate walks in the den

"Uuuuugh..." Jenny complained.

"Here take these, they will help you" Kate says handing them to jenny

"Do I eat them?" she asked.

"Yes" Kate says

She rolled them up into a ball and popped them in her mouth and swallowed.

"How long will they take to make her feel better" Reggie asked

"About a half hour." Kate said.

"Good" jenny says setting down on the floor

"Hey, Humphrey." Kate called.

"Yeah" Humphrey says

"Maybelle had her pups last night." she said.

"Really" Humphrey says

Blu and jewel and surly and andie looked at Kate also

She nods.

"Why don't you take the kids, blu and jewel there kids and surly and andie over there, and I will stay here with Reggie, and jenny, I will go over later " Humphrey says

"Oh. Alright. So, everyone else ready?" Kate asked.

Blu and jewel nodded and got

There kids

Surly and andie also nodded

The pups also said "yep"

"Let's go." Kate said and licked Humphrey's cheek.

"See ya" Humphrey says

They leave and head over to Bolt and Maybelle's.

"So Humphrey who is the golden fur wolf" Reggie asked

"My mate, Kate, those pups are ours" Humphrey says

"Nice pick" Reggie says

TO **BOLT AND MAYBELLE**

Bolt woke up slowly and at peace. No more getting up in the middle of the night from Maybelle's cravings and mood swings. He looked forward and saw his beautiful mate. ...And his new pups. He felt so happy. He watched as his mate and pups slept quietly together.

Kates pups and blu and jewels kids were being loud As they walk in

Bolt heard them and ran to them.

.SSSSHHHHH! Everyone, be quiet!" Bolt whispered.

"Sorry" Kate says

"Came to see our pups, I see?" Bolt whispered.

"Yep" Kate says

"Okay, but be quiet." Bolt said and he lead them farther into the den

They came up to a sleeping Maybelle and newborn pups.

"Cute"

Kate says

"What are there names" andie asked

"Thank you." Bolt whispered, "We havent discussed that part yet. She fell asleep a little after she had the 5th one."

"Oh ok" andie says

"Kate, after you had your pups, how did it feel? How DOES it feel to be a parent?" Bolt asked.

"A lot better then it did when I was pregenet, it feels awesome you will love it " Kate says

Bolt smiles at her.

"Boy. She really tired herself out." Bolt said.

"It tired me out to when I had mine, but you and Maybelle will have fun with them " Kate says

"There was... supposed to be six of them..." Bolt said sadly.

"No"

Kate says looking down

"I wasnt supposed to say anything, but I thought you should know." Bolt said as tears run down his face.

"It's ok bolt that happends most of the time one of them dies" Kate says sadly

"Did it happen to you?" he asked.

"No but it did happen to one of my sisters when I was born there was supost to be 3 pups from Winston and eve one died after birth" Kate says

He sniffled a couple times and dried his eyes.

"...He was doing so good for a while..." he said.

"Just try not to think about it" Kate says

Bolt sighed.

"Im just glad the rest made it." he said.

"Yep that's the good thing" Kate says

Maybelle stirred a little in her sleep, causing the pups to make little maon and whines until they got comfortable against her belly again.

A few seconds later, her eyes opened slowly and she yawned.

She opens and loses her eyes and stretches a little, then sees Bolt. She smiled.

"Good morning, baby." she greeted with a cheeky grin.

He nuzzled her and replied, "Good morning to you, my angel."

"Congratulations on your pups" Kate says

"Thank you." Maybelle replied.

"Oohh. That feels good." Maybelle said suddenly.

What does?" Bolt asked.

"...They're nursing." Maybelle said simply with a smile.

Kate smiles

"You are going to have fun" Kate says

Maybelle smiled back.

Claudette started to feel curious and asked, "Can I get a better look at them?"

They both just smiled.

"Course you can." Maybelle said.

Claudette came forward and looked over the white newborn pups. She was in awe.

"Oh my gosh! They are so cute!" she squealed.

Blu and jewels kids looked also

"Awww" thay all say

**BACK T0 HUMPHREY**

"thanks, nice pick for yourself" humphrey says

" just get this clear were not mates" jenny says

"if we became mates you brother and dad would kill me" Reggie says

"where are they" Humphrey asked

"over in that forest we have a whole flock" jenny says

"really, wow" Humphrey says

"do you feel any better" Humphrey asked

"yeah alot better then what i did" jenny says as she stands up

"do y'all want a place to stay away from the flock" Humphrey asked

"yeah that would be nice, i like to get away from them sometimes" jenny says

"look over here" Humphrey takes them over to a tunnel in the back of the den perfect for them

"how about this" Humphrey asked

"perfect, it bigger then the one i have now" jenny says

BACK TO KATE

**END OF THE CHAPTER 12**

**WHAT DID YALL THINK PLZ CLICK THAT REVEIW BUTTON AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK**

**OR GIVE US IDEAS WE ARE ALLWAYS OPEN FOR IDEAS**

**YES THIS IS A SHORTER CHAPTER I KNOW**

**BUT ITS AN UPDATE SO THATS A GOOD THING, I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFFEN NOW THAT SCHOOLS OUT**

**SIGNING OUT FOR NOW**


End file.
